<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is not a fairy tale by MyShipLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332981">Love is not a fairy tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife'>MyShipLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstore Owner Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Writer Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's life revolves around two things: his daughter and his bookstore.</p><p>And his family thinks it's time he thought a little more about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lydia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I'm doing something I swore I would never do: a WIP. But the circumstances have made me change my mind on this one. </p><p>There's no specific tag for this story I don't plan on having any trigger warning but I'll obviously update that if it becomes the case.</p><p>I'm going for something light, easy to read and with a lot of dialogue, not sure if anyone will enjoy that. As usual, let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window to his shop was always clouded with children faces peeking inside, trying to get a preview of the week reading. Ever since he’d had the shop, Alec had made sure that it’d stay friendly to any kind of readership. But ever since Thea had been of reading age, he had paid an even closer attention to the children display. Through his sister, he had met art student Clary, who took a lot of pleasure in reading books to kids. So they had made it a weekly appointment, at opening time on Saturday mornings, Clary would come in and read for an hour or so. Alec always tried to have the room decorated in accordance with the book and this week was no exception.</p>
<p>Every cushion was a vibrant blue and white tablecloths covered all the furniture. Instead of the usual flowers, pumpkins adorned spots here and there while fake diamonds had been scattered all over the place. Thea’s favorite story had always been Cinderella. Alec often wondered if it was because she didn’t have a mother either. But in any case, he would always overdo it for this one.</p>
<p>When he opened the door, a whirlwind of kids entered, all of them hugging him on the way in with a litany of ‘Hello Mr Alec’. Soon the room was full and Clary entered, in a Cinderella costume, making all the children gasp.</p>
<p>- good morning everyone.</p>
<p>- Good morning Miss Clary</p>
<p>- Everyone is ready for today? As we discussed last week, today we’ll be visiting Cinderella in honor of Miss Thea’s birthday, which is tomorrow.</p>
<p>A chorus of ‘Happy Birthday Thea’ reverberated in the room and Alec couldn’t hold a smile. His daughter was smiling a bit, but Alec could see the pain behind it. Losing his wife six years ago had been tough on him but seeing his little girl’s pain made it even worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, Alec had lost his wife but she wasn’t the love of his life. She had been his best friend for a whole fifteen years before they got married at 25. The decision to get married to each other had been a stupid promise on a drunken night when they had both turned 18. But Lydia had met John and this should have been the end of the story. They had been together for 5 years when she got the call telling her he had died in the field. Alec had been at her side the moment he had heard her voice on the phone.</p>
<p>That night, she told him she would never love anyone again. Alec hadn’t answered anything to it. A year later though, she had asked Alec if their promise still held.</p>
<p>- Alec?</p>
<p>- Hm?</p>
<p>- Do you still mean what we promised each other 6 years ago?</p>
<p>- Lyds we were drunk kids. And you know I could never…</p>
<p>- Never what? Love me?</p>
<p>- I love you Lyds, you know that. Just not the kind of love you’re looking for from a husband.</p>
<p>- I know Alec, but is it selfish of me to think that it’d be perfect? We love each other, none of us is expecting anything physical from this. And let’s face it, it’d help you avoid your parents’ trials at getting you in dates you obviously don’t want.</p>
<p>- But what about you? It doesn’t seem fair to you Lyds. I plan on staying closeted to my parents and you know why, but you can always find love again.</p>
<p>- If that’s really the only thing bothering you, let’s make a deal: we can both ask for a divorce if any of us meets someone, no hard feeling.</p>
<p>- You sure?</p>
<p>- Yep! So you in?</p>
<p>- I guess, I’d love for my parents to leave me be a bit honestly.</p>
<p>- Just one thing I feel I should tell you: I want children.</p>
<p>- With me?!</p>
<p>- Yes and before you freak out, I’ve given this a lot of thoughts.</p>
<p>- It seems you have but that you’ve forgotten I could never… no, nope, no way, you and I aren’t…</p>
<p>- Ew no! sorry, didn’t mean that to be offensive but no we are not… I meant with the help of science.</p>
<p>- oh.</p>
<p>- I’ll understand if you need more time to think about it. Just let me know when you’ve reached a decision, ok? I’ll see you later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia had let him alone to think. After three days and a failed date with a woman, curtesy of his parents, Alec had sent her a single-word text: « OK »</p>
<p>And just like that, he had pretended dating his best friend. Everything worked perfectly fine. His parents were finally off his back and it felt great to share his free moments with Lydia.</p>
<p>Four months in their relationship, they announced they were moving in together.</p>
<p>Two months later, that they were getting married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy had been suspicious about the whole thing. Alec had never come out to his siblings but he knew his sister suspected things, maybe Jace did too but he had never told either of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia and Alec were married before any of them had turned 25. And as Lydia had told him, she started asking for a baby. So they went to a clinic Lydia had heard of from friends and that specialized in same sex pregnancies. They had been really understanding and on the first try, five months after their wedding, Lydia was pregnant.</p>
<p>The pregnancy had gone well and 9 months later, Lydia had given birth to Thea Joanne Lightwood. Alec had insisted their child should bear a namesake to John, for which Lydia had been really grateful. But with the birth follow-up, the doctors realized there was something wrong with Lydia. Soon enough, the word cancer was uttered. « Stage 4 » followed a few weeks later.</p>
<p>Lydia wanted to fight. She stopped breastfeeding to start chemo and radiation. But even with all the best treatments and motivation, sometimes things fail. Eleven months after giving birth to her daughter, Lydia died. Alec was beyond himself. He had just lost his best friend, wife and mother of his child.</p>
<p>All their plans suddenly became his plans, and Alec had to rethink everything they had carefully crafted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, he had moved out of their apartment, the pain of all the memories unbearable. Then, despite his parents’ protests, he had moved to Brooklyn, where he had bought a small shop. He worked days and nights to make it what he’d always dreamed of, the perfect bookstore. The shop had come with a small apartment, big enough for him and Thea.</p>
<p>He opened the bookstore on Lydia’s birthday, in a way of making her part of the project he knew she would have loved. It wasn’t exactly finished but he’d make do.</p>
<p>Alec soon realized he wouldn’t be able to keep Thea with him in the shop when there were customers so he enrolled her in daycare. The first days were exceptionally hard because he had never let Thea out of his sight, too scared something might happen to her.</p>
<p>But after a few weeks, everything had turned into a well-oiled routine, and Alec was happy, even if it wasn’t the life he had hope for for himself or his daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the store, Alec heard commotion from the main room. He left his memories and went back to the largest part of his shop, not really surprised to be met with Simon, his sister’s husband.</p>
<p>- Simon, how many times have I told you not to touch things? And why was I not aware you’d be visiting?</p>
<p>- It was meant to be a surprise, Hermano. We wanted to arrive by the end of Clary’s story and take you and Thea to dinner later tonight. Jace should join us the he’s done with his classes.</p>
<p>Alec let his sister finish but as soon as the last words were out, he caught her in a bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>- I missed you Iz.</p>
<p>- Missed you too big brother. But you know that we’re just a few subway stations away?</p>
<p>- I know, but I’d rather not.</p>
<p>- Can we talk more privately? Simon can watch your shop for 10 minutes. And Clary’s there anyway.</p>
<p>- sure, I guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec motioned for his sister to climb the stairs that led to his apartment.</p>
<p>- what do you need Iz?</p>
<p>- actually, I want to ask you something. I have a friend who’s a writer…</p>
<p>- yes?</p>
<p>- Would you trust me and go on a blind date?</p>
<p>- Iz, mom and dad have accepted I’m not and probably never will be ready. I’m sure she is…</p>
<p>- He’s not a she…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s mouth stopped functioning, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.</p>
<p>- excuse me? what… why?</p>
<p>- Alec, you’re 33 years old.</p>
<p>- I know that, thank you very much. So what, it’s time for me to experiment?</p>
<p>- I know Alec.</p>
<p>- You know what?</p>
<p>- I knew for Underhill, I saw you one evening out but never said anything. Then you married Lydia and I thought… but you’re not as subtle as you think you are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s heart was racing and tears were threatening to burst. Izzy came closer to him and hugged him.</p>
<p>- I didn’t want to have to do that, I hoped you’d trust me with it. But you’ve been suffering for many years, so I thought I’d give you a push and let you know that I love you, no question asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was dead silent until Alec lifted his head.</p>
<p>- I wanted to tell you, so many times. But I could never… and then Lyds and Thea. I’m a single dad, I don’t really think…</p>
<p>- what? That you deserve love? Happiness? I’m sorry we never got around to talking about it sooner. I’m sorry mom and dad made you feel like you couldn’t be yourself. Magnus, my friend, is bi, so you guys have a first main topic in common.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy winked and Alec knew it was her trying to alleviate the tension. But it seemed like a perfect moment to be true.</p>
<p>- I’m not bi Iz, just gay.</p>
<p>- But Lydia…</p>
<p>- Lydia and I were just friends.</p>
<p>- But Thea?</p>
<p>- Fertility clinic.</p>
<p>- Oh my god Alec, is anything I know about you true?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle has started crying so Alec went to hug her.</p>
<p>- I’ll tell you everything after dinner, ok? We enjoy Thea’s night and when she’s in bed, I’ll tell you guys the whole story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec and Izzy went back downstairs to find the store mostly empty, Thea on Simon’s lap and Clary behind the register.</p>
<p>- Auntie Iz!</p>
<p>- Thea Bella, how is my favorite niece?</p>
<p>- I’m your only niece…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea looked a lot like Lydia, blonde hair, clear eyes, but she had mastered her father’s eye roll by the time she was four.</p>
<p>- do not roll your eyes at me young lady. I let it slide with your dad because he’s older than I am but there’s still hope for you.</p>
<p>- Uncle Si was telling me you were staying the weekend?</p>
<p>- You didn’t think we wouldn’t spend your birthday weekend with you now, did you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched the interaction between his daughter and his sister and realized how much mannerism Thea had taken from Isabelle throughout the years. She was the closest Thea had to a motherly figure but still, to Alec, it was always funny to see how much his daughter reminded him of his sister when they were younger.</p>
<p>As Isabelle had informed him, Jace arrived a few hours later and the small group went to Thea’s favorite restaurant. They chatted happily and Alec loved how his family always was able to bring a smile on his daughter’s face. She got way too many gifts but it had become a habit to do even more than the previous year.</p>
<p>They slowly made their way back home after dinner, and true to his words, Alec invited everyone upstairs to talk some more, without Thea.</p>
<p>As part of her birthday gift, Thea was to prepare a bag because she’d be leaving with Isabelle and Simon the following night for a whole 5-day trip to Disneyworld. Alec put her to bed with the biggest smile ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- good night bug.</p>
<p>- Night Daddy, I love you.</p>
<p>- Love you too.</p>
<p>- Do you think…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could see the pain in his daughter’s eyes and knew where the conversation was headed.</p>
<p>- what bug?</p>
<p>- That mom loves me too? Even if she’s not here anymore…</p>
<p>- You were her only reason for fighting sweetheart. She loved you with all she had and she’d be so proud of the wonderful little girl you’ve grown into. I know I am.</p>
<p>- I love you dad.</p>
<p>- I love you too Thea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a last kiss on his daughter’s forehead, Alec left the room. He squared his shoulders and went to rejoin the inquisition squad.</p>
<p>- so, I guess we need to talk…</p>
<p>- We don’t need to talk hermano, but we’re here to listen if you want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a nod, Alec set his gaze on the wall behind everyone and let out his biggest secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I’m gay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence was deafening and Alec was becoming restless when he saw a blur in his peripheral vision and felt strong arms tighten around him.</p>
<p>- I’m so fucking proud of you Alec.</p>
<p>- Thanks Jace but…</p>
<p>- No buts. It takes a lot of strength to say something you’ve kept to yourself for years. Mostly I’m sorry we couldn’t be there for you. Care to explain how the hell you ended up married to a woman?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Alec began his story. Isabelle and Clary cried, a lot, while Jace looked like he might break something from the pain he could feel coming from Alec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I’m glad you had Lydia. It wasn’t perfect but at least you had someone. I just wish we could have talked about it sooner.</p>
<p>- Think of it this way, if I’d been officially out sooner, I’d probably never have had Thea, and she’s the best thing that happened to my life.</p>
<p>- I’ll drink to that. And yes, she’s the best thing that happened in your life, but maybe it’s time you thought of yourself?</p>
<p>- You in on Izzy’s plan or what?</p>
<p>- What plan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec realized in that moment he had managed to set himself up on his own. Isabelle smirked and began talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- my friend Magnus is single, and I’m pretty sure he and Alec would hit it off. I told Magnus I’d see if Alec would be interested in going on a date with him.</p>
<p>- That’s perfect!</p>
<p>- And with Thea away this week, I thought it would be even better.</p>
<p>- Please tell me you didn’t organize a trip to Disneyworld for my daughter so I could go on a hypothetical date…</p>
<p>- I didn’t. It’s just an added bonus.</p>
<p>- What hurt could it do Alec? Iz will be with Thea, you’ll have plenty of time, best time to try and meet people.</p>
<p>- I guess, you’re sure this Magnus guy isn’t a weirdo?</p>
<p>- We’ve been friends for years. Clary knows him too by the way.</p>
<p>- Et tu brute?</p>
<p>- What? Am I supposed to introduce you to all my friends?</p>
<p>- No Clary, but somehow I think you’re not that innocent in all this. By the way, you told him I came with baggage?</p>
<p>- Do not refer to your daughter as baggage. But yes, he knows about my lovely niece and he’s good with children, his best friend has a five year-old.</p>
<p>- ok</p>
<p>- Ok as in?</p>
<p>- Ok I’ll go. One date and you promise not to annoy me if I tell you there won’t be more?</p>
<p>- I promise.</p>
<p>- Then ok.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magnus - The first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thea is away on her birthday trip, leaving time for Alec to meet Magnus Bane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>I hope you're all staying safe.</p>
<p>Here's chapter two, as usual, let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Take care of yourselves</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday afternoon was spent preparing Thea’s luggage for her upcoming trip. Alec felt a bit queasy with the idea of not having his daughter with him for a few days, but at the same time, the prospect of having time for himself made up for it, at least a bit.</p>
<p>“ok bug, I think you have everything…”<br/>“I think so too. And as Aunt Izzy says: what you forgot, you shop!”<br/>“true, but I’d rather you have all you need”<br/>“I do Daddy, don’t worry”</p>
<p>Alec could see Thea wanted to say something, but as often when she wanted to talk about feelings, she needed prompting.</p>
<p>“what are you thinking of, Thea?”<br/>“Are you… going to be ok?”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Won’t you get lonely or anything? Because I could always stay with you, you know”</p>
<p>Alec’s eyes filled with tears over his daughter’s concerns.</p>
<p>“Thea, sweetie, don’t worry about me ok? You’re going to have a terrific time with Izzy and Simon. And I’ll have time to do boring adult stuff so that when you’re back, we have time to play together”<br/>“ok. But you know you can also take some time for yourself? To relax, to go out or whatever old people do…”<br/>“I’m not that told bug. But thank you for the permission”</p>
<p>They finished packing and soon enough, Isabelle and Simon were picking Thea up. Before leaving, once Thea was securely fastened in the car, Isabelle handed Alec a small paper.</p>
<p>“that’s Magnus’ number. He’s expecting your call tonight so you can arrange something before we come back on Friday”<br/>“Iz…”<br/>“Please give it a try Hermano, and not just because of the promise. I swear Magnus is a nice person, and I’m almost positive you’re gonna hit it off”<br/>“ok, ok, a promise is a promise anyway. I’ll call him as soon as the car is out of sight”<br/>“Great, I’m out of your hair then”</p>
<p>Alec watched the car slowly disappear and when he couldn’t pretend to see it anymore, he dialed the number before he could back out. He got an answer on the third ring.</p>
<p>“hello?”<br/>“Hi, is this Magnus?”<br/>“depends, who’s asking?”<br/>“I’m Alec, Isabelle Lightwood’s brother. She gave me your phone number…”<br/>“Ah yes, Alec hi! Isabelle did tell me you’d call today, though she didn’t sound that positive you would”<br/>“Yeah well, we got a deal so…”</p>
<p>Alec realized how bad it sounded as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He cringed internally and waited for Magnus to hang up on him. He was surprised when a soft voice answered.</p>
<p>“listen, I know what it’s like to be coerced into doing something you don’t want to do. We can always tell dear Isabelle that nothing came out of our meeting”<br/>“oh… if that’s what you want”</p>
<p>Alec wondered why he was feeling disappointed… he didn’t know the man, didn’t really want to go out but he did seem nice, even just over the phone. And his sister was right, he needed to get out more. And him going out with Magnus didn’t have to be romantic, he could also use a friend.</p>
<p>“I never said that Darling, I just thought I could offer you an easy way out. But I’m available if you want to meet”<br/>“sure, yeah. I’d like that. When?”<br/>“Well are you free tonight?”<br/>“I am”<br/>“Do you want to meet up in an hour?”<br/>“Yeah, ok”</p>
<p>They decided on a restaurant in Manhattan, for which Alec was grateful because it meant he wouldn’t have to find excuses if he wanted to leave, he did live far. He arrived at the restaurant a bit early but when he gave his name at the reception, he was informed that Magnus was already there. He double-checked his watch, which confirmed that he was indeed 6 minutes early.</p>
<p>When the hostess stopped in front of a table, Alec was struck by the beauty of the man sitting there. He was wearing a dark burgundy shirt, adorned with various chains, all of them gold, highlighting his skin. His hair was styled and a few streaks of blue were visible. His face was… Alec almost had no word to describe it as it was probably one the most sophisticated vision he’d had. He realized Magnus must have spoken to him when he saw the hint of a smirk on the other man’s face.</p>
<p>“sorry?”<br/>“I asked if you found the place easily?”<br/>“Oh yes, I actually know this restaurant, even if I don’t come here often”<br/>“I feel like introductions are in order then. Hi, I’m Magnus, nice to finally meet you”<br/>“Hi Magnus, I’m Alec, it’s nice to meet you too”<br/>“Is Alec short for Alexander?”<br/>“yes, but nobody calls me that”<br/>“Alexander… I like that. Do you mind if I call you Alexander?”<br/>“No, I don’t, go ahead”</p>
<p>The other man smiled at him and Alec felt blood rush to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“so Alexander, your lovely sister never ended up telling me what you do for a living”<br/>“I own a bookstore”<br/>“really?”<br/>“It’s just a small shop in Brooklyn, nothing big”<br/>“Don’t diminish your successes Alexander, it’s impressive to be a business owner for someone who’s… 30?”<br/>“33…”<br/>“Gives us a five-year difference then. I was sure it was less. I’m 28”<br/>“So what exactly did my sister tell you?”<br/>“That you’re a single dad, to an active 7 year-old, who’s called Thea. That your family lives in the Upper East Side but you chose Brooklyn to raise Thea. Oh and that you’re single”<br/>“I swear she’s a menace”<br/>“She didn’t mean any harm by it. She told me you’ve been on your own for a long time and that you put your daughter first. I find it a great selling-point. My parents weren’t really model ones so I appreciate a dad who cares”<br/>“Thanks. Thea is and will always be my top priority. But I’ll stop talking about her because I could go on for hours”<br/>“And I’d find it adorable, but I agree, I’d like for us to get to know each other better”<br/>“We covered my job but honestly, the only thing my sister told me about you is your name”</p>
<p>Magnus laughed at Alec’s words and Alex was already thinking of ways to make him laugh again.</p>
<p>“I’m Magnus Bane, I’m 28. I live in Brooklyn as well but I come from Indonesia. I don’t have any siblings or relatives, I did create a family of my own though. As for my job, and I think that might have been the reason that got your sister to introduce us, I’m a writer”</p>
<p>Alec took a few seconds to gather all that information. The family topic made him curious but he decided against asking about it. He knew he wouldn’t enjoy being asked those questions by an almost stranger. He opted for the safest topic.</p>
<p>“really, what kind of books?”<br/>“I used to do novels mostly but I realized over the years that the best way to have a readership is to get them hooked when they’re young. So I turned to YA novels”<br/>“I love that this genre is emerging, I couldn’t agree more. Get the kids to read. Have you written anything I might know?”<br/>“Possibly, considering your job”</p>
<p>Alec sensed Magnus wasn’t entirely comfortable talking about it so he decided to change the subject a bit.</p>
<p>“you’ll have to give me a list of your favorites and inspirations. Getting new recommendations is deeply appreciated”<br/>“I can definitely do that”</p>
<p>The relief on Magnus’ face was obvious and Alec was glad he had avoided any awkwardness.</p>
<p>They got to talking a bit more about their lives and what they enjoyed doing outside of work.</p>
<p>Alec realized that almost everything in his life revolved either around his job or his daughter. He became a bit self-conscious after that realization and probably wasn’t as hidden as he’d thought because Magnus smiled softly at him and went on.</p>
<p>“it’s nothing to be ashamed of Alexander. It’s honorable that you dedicate your life to your job and your kid”<br/>“Thank you Magnus. I guess I had never realized it before. I hate that Izzy was right. Don’t tell her I said that though, ok?”<br/>“What? That she was right?”<br/>“I’ll never hear the end of it if you do”</p>
<p>Alec smiled and saw that Magnus’ face reflected his own enjoyment. Going against all his insecurities, he went on.</p>
<p>“mind you, it seems it wasn’t the only thing she was right about. I’m having a great time with you”<br/>“So am I. I’m glad you followed her advice and called me”<br/>“There’s no way I’m telling her that either”</p>
<p>Both men burst out laughing and continued on their date.</p>
<p>When dessert arrived, Alec felt conflicted. He didn’t want their date to be over. Which made him wonder if this was a date for the both of them or just him. They had never really put a name on their evening and Alec’s insecurities came back on full force.</p>
<p>“would you like to grab something to drink afterwards?”</p>
<p>Magnus cut him out of his dreams, and Alec was double happy because it meant Magnus had enjoyed their dinner, and that he didn’t want the night to end either.</p>
<p>“sure I’d like that, though…”</p>
<p>Alec stopped when he realized what he was about to say but Magnus prompted him to go on.</p>
<p>“I’m not really a bar fan”<br/>“oh, it’s alright then”</p>
<p>Alec could have sworn he saw disappointment in Magnus’ eyes. So before he could make things worse, he quickly added.</p>
<p>“but I have a lot things at home, if you don’t mind, that is. I swear there’s no ulterior motive”<br/>“I’ll take you up on that then! And for the record, I wouldn’t mind an ulterior motive”</p>
<p>Alec blushed profusely at that but smiled anyway.</p>
<p>He paid for dinner and they decided to take a cab back to Alec’s place. When they arrived in front of the bookstore, Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen.</p>
<p>“this is your shop?”<br/>“yes… why, is something wrong?”<br/>“I’ve been telling myself for years that I should push your door open. I love what you do with the decoration”<br/>“thanks. I have help though. Actually someone who it turns out you know”<br/>“really? who?”<br/>“Clary Fray. She’s in charge of Saturday morning readings, but she often helps with the front window, and many other things”<br/>“I used to babysit her when she was younger. It’s been a while since I last saw her”<br/>“So that’s not how you met my sister?”<br/>“Oh no, I know your dear sister from my time working as a barista near her office. She was my best and favorite client. She married Clary’s best friend so our group became a bit tighter after that”</p>
<p>They went up the stairs and Alec tried to remember before opening if he had cleaned the place enough. He hadn’t considered bringing Magnus back home. Thankfully, the place was mostly ok and even if it wasn’t as tidy as Alec would have liked, at least it was clean.</p>
<p>“so what can I get you? I have beer, wine, stronger stuff… I do have coffee or tea if you’d prefer?”<br/>“How much of an old man would it make me to ask for a tea?”<br/>“As old as the one offering I guess”</p>
<p>They smiled at each other and Alec went to put some water on.</p>
<p>“do you take sugar or milk with your tea?”<br/>“No just tea, thanks”</p>
<p>Alec went back to the living room with a tray and found Magnus looking at the pictures in the room. He could almost hear the questions from Magnus’ brain when he was in front of his wedding picture.</p>
<p>“you can ask”<br/>“Is that Thea’s mother?”<br/>“Yes, that’s my wife, Lydia. She died when Thea was barely one”<br/>“I’m sorry Alexander”<br/>“Thank you. It was a long time ago. And this story is more of a third or fourth date story”</p>
<p>Alec realized what he has said a few seconds too late. His usual blush settled on his cheeks and he could see the surprise on Magnus’ face.</p>
<p>“is it what it is? A date?”<br/>“Did Izzy not tell you that? She mentioned a date to me, I’m sorry if she robbed you into this under false pretenses”<br/>“no, no, don’t worry. She did say something about a date. I just didn’t want to assume. But I’d like for it to be our first date”<br/>“Me too”</p>
<p>Both men were standing really close and Alec retreated a bit, leaving Magnus’ personal space. Not that he wanted to, but because he wasn’t ready for anything just yet. They chatted a bit about Thea, about Alec’s shop, Magnus remained secretive about his job but it didn’t bother Alec. Everyone was allowed their secrets.</p>
<p>Around midnight, Magnus stood up and stretched.</p>
<p>“As lovely as it is talking to you, I have to go. I have an early appointment tomorrow morning”<br/>“sure, thank you for tonight, I had a great time”<br/>“Thank you for the restaurant, and for opening your home to me. I had a wonderful time. Could I assume you’d want a second date? I don’t really like the whole making-him-wait-for-three-day rule”<br/>“well, I haven’t dated in forever so I wouldn’t know the etiquette anyway. But I’d love to see you again. My upcoming week is free as air, Thea being with Iz and all”<br/>“Are you free tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Alec’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. He had had a wonderful time but he was surprised someone as gorgeous and interesting as Magnus would want two dates on two nights straight with him. It must have shown on his face because Magnus smiled and went on.</p>
<p>“don’t look so surprised Alexander Lightwood, you’re a catch. I’m glad nobody told you before, I get to enjoy it. So, tomorrow? Do you want to come to my place? I can cook…”<br/>“sure, perfect”</p>
<p>Magnus gave Alec his address and left after a tentative hug, that brought one of the biggest smiles on Alec’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second day with Thea out of town, Clary and Alec friendship and second date for Magnus and Alec.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya everyone!<br/>I hope you're all doing great. Another chapter and as usual, let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestion, I have the outline of where I'm going with it, bit ahead on writing, but I can take ideas in mind as well, so please, feel free.<br/>Here goes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning was a bit slow in the store, which was to be expected with Spring Break. People usually left for sunnier places and those who left came later, which gave Alec time to handle paperwork and other things he would do at night any other time of the year. He was a bit surprised when the bell above the door jingled, only to have Clary enter.</p>
<p>“Morning Alec!”<br/>
“Hi Clary. Everything alright? Did we have something planned?”<br/>
“No don’t worry. I was just in the neighborhood”</p>
<p>Seeing a slight pink color on Clary’s cheeks, Alec knew something was going on. He straightened himself to tower her, looked her square in the eyes and lifted his left eyebrow in a cut-the-crap meaning.</p>
<p>“your sister wanted me to check on you”<br/>
“That’s sweet. I’m 33, Clary. I’m the parent, not the kid. I know how to handle myself”<br/>
“Oh I know, I meant about the date”<br/>
“nope. Clary I love you but I’m not talking about my dating life with you”<br/>
“I love you too Alec. Now tell me, how did it go?”<br/>
“You stubborn, you know that?”</p>
<p>Clary nodded while smiling and motioned for Alec to go on.</p>
<p>“we had a nice date. There”<br/>
“hold on, you already went on a date?!”</p>
<p>Oh, Alec hadn’t thought of that. He was supposed to call to make plans but nobody knew the date had already happened.</p>
<p>“yes, last night”<br/>
“wow”<br/>
“what?”<br/>
“I was certain you were going to find a way out of this. I can’t believe you’ve already gone out”<br/>
“well, we were both free last night and…”</p>
<p>Alec stopped and hesitated. Could he really talk about that with Clary? She wasn’t a child anymore but it felt foreign. She must have seen his hesitation and gently put her hand on his forearm, trying to put him at ease.</p>
<p>“ok, you and I talk about it but no gossiping with Iz. If she wants the goods, she has to call”<br/>
“Deal!”<br/>
“So, I said yes last night because I knew that if I waited, I would cancel”<br/>
“So you had a good time?”<br/>
“Yes. Magnus is nice. We talked a lot, about many things”<br/>
“What did you do?”<br/>
“We went to a restaurant in Manhattan, and then came back here for a drink”<br/>
“You brought him back to your place?”<br/>
“yes…”<br/>
“You mean the apartment it took me months to be allowed in?”<br/>
“It’s not the same, Fray”<br/>
“I bet, I kept my clothes on all the times…”<br/>
“hey, there was no clothing removal!”<br/>
“Really?!”<br/>
“yes, we just wanted to talk some more so we came here and drank tea, so get your mind out of the gutter young lady”<br/>
“Can you blame me? I mean, he’s clearly not my type but Magnus has some serious pants-dropping vibes…”<br/>
“Sorry to disappoint, but we both stayed fully clothed”<br/>
"I’d rather not picture you without clothes, thanks… are you going to see him again?”</p>
<p>Alec, who was already as red as a tomato, turned an even darker shade. Clary was easy to talk to and pried less than his sister but he still felt uncomfortable sharing his private life.</p>
<p>“yes I am”<br/>
“Great! Before Thea’s back or after?”<br/>
“I’m having dinner at his place tonight”</p>
<p>As soon as he finished his sentence, Alec saw Clary looking at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.</p>
<p>“Alec, it’s taking me a lot of self control not to jump and hug you right now”<br/>
“I appreciate your restraint. And don’t make a huge deal out of it. I had a nice time, with someone who’s not related to me. My kid is on vacation. It felt good to do something for myself. I’m trying to make the most of it so we’re rushing a bit”<br/>
“still, it means that you guys really hit it off. Two dates in two nights, and both of you opening your door to the other, that’s something”<br/>
“I…”</p>
<p>Alec sighed before going on. It’s not like he had anyone else who he could analyze the situation with anyway.</p>
<p>“ok, I had a great feeling last night, I didn’t really want the evening to end. So when he offered a second date, I said yes. Don’t look at me like this Fray, I’m not in love with the man”<br/>
“Not yet”<br/>
“Maybe not ever. But even if only friendship comes out of it, I’ll be happy. I love my siblings and you and Simon but I need friends. I had forgotten how it felt”<br/>
“I’m really glad Alec. You deserve nice people in your life and Magnus is a wonderful human being. I’m happy for you”<br/>
“Thanks Clary. Ok, it’s almost lunch time, I have to clean everything before the afternoon crowd arrives. What with the holidays, I’ll have a lot of mothers in need of new stuff…”<br/>
“Do you want some help? I’m free as air today!”<br/>
“You sure you don’t mind? I could leave you upfront and organize a bit the last boxes I received? I really want « Out of the Shadows » to be in the window this week. This book is a treasure. I heard the author was working on a series and that’s great news”<br/>
“It’s supposed to be a four-book series I think. Have you talked about it with Magnus?”<br/>
“Not really why?”<br/>
“well, it’s his job so…”<br/>
“He was secretive about his job so I didn’t pry you know. He’ll tell me when he’s ready”<br/>
“sure, but he’ll be happy to talk reading material anyway, just saying”<br/>
“Thanks Clary. Holler if you need help”<br/>
“Will do!”</p>
<p>Clary ended up staying the whole day, helping Alec and kids who came for ideas of reading.</p>
<p>“thanks for today Clary, it was weird not having Thea in the shop with me”<br/>
“Well if you want I can come everyday to keep you company”<br/>
“I can’t ask you that”<br/>
“You’re not asking I’m offering”<br/>
“Ok thanks Clary. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”<br/>
“Have fun tonight Alec. And I don’t imply anything by it, just enjoy doing things just for you for once. But if you want to have F-U-N, who am I to judge!”<br/>
“out!”</p>
<p>Alec pushed Clary out of his shop and closed the door after her, both with a huge smile on their faces. Alec went upstairs to get ready. He was in the middle of a fashion breakdown when his phone rang. He answered the video call to be met with his kid sporting a bright smile.</p>
<p>“hi Daddy!”<br/>
“Hi Bug. How are you?”<br/>
“I’m so fine! We’re having so much fun. We did Space Mountain like… four times! And Simon got sick so he waited out. I thought he was gonna throw up. Oh and Aunt Iz and I got matching headbands. And the show is so beautiful”<br/>
“I’m glad you’re having fun Thea. You’re being nice with Izzy and Simon?”<br/>
“Yes of course! How are you Daddy?”<br/>
“I’m doing great Bug. Clary stayed with me in the shop today so I could reorganize and deal with paperwork. And I’m having dinner with a friend tonight”<br/>
“Cool! Who are you having dinner with?”<br/>
“Someone you don’t know Thea. His name is Magnus, he is friends with Izzy and Clary”<br/>
“That’s great Dad! Have fun with Magnus then! Oh hold on, Aunt Izzy wants to talk to you. I love you dad, I’ll call again in two days”<br/>
“Love you too bug, have fun!”</p>
<p>Alec saw his sister’s face on the screen and didn’t particularly like the Cheshire smile he could see.</p>
<p>“so how are you big brother?”<br/>
“I’m fine Iz. How are you? Is Thea behaving?”<br/>
“The kid already said so, don’t play dumb with me. Restaurant with Magnus huh?”<br/>
“Not really”<br/>
“But you said you were having dinner… wait is he coming over to your place?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“You’re going to his place? you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are going to the apartment of someone you’ve never met before for dinner?”</p>
<p>Alec should have known he wouldn’t be able to keep the truth from his sister.</p>
<p>“no”<br/>
“Alec! Don’t make me yell, I’m sure you don’t want Thea to hear what I might say”<br/>
“Don’t use my child as a bribe”<br/>
“Don’t make me do it then, spill”<br/>
“I might have had a date with him last night”<br/>
“And you’re going out again tonight?”<br/>
“yes, we had a nice dinner so when he offered a second date, I said yes”<br/>
“I’m truly happy Alec”<br/>
“Don’t get all sappy on me now… you sound just like Clary”<br/>
“What do you mean Clary?  She knew before I did?”<br/>
“well, she IS here, isn’t she? Talk to you in two days Iz, bye, love you”</p>
<p>And Alec hung up before his sister could say anything. He got a text two minutes later: -I want details tomorrow morning. Or lunch if you spend the night. Have fun, stay safe.-</p>
<p>Alec was ten minutes early. Being late wasn’t something he felt comfortable with. Remembering that Magnus had been early to the restaurant too the night before, he decided to send him a message to let him know he was downstairs but that he didn’t mind waiting if Magnus was not ready. He got an answer a few seconds later, with the code to access the building. He took the elevator to the penthouse floor. When the elevator doors opened, Magnus was already waiting for him, his apartment door wide open.</p>
<p>“Alexander, I’m glad you sent me a message, I’ve been ready for hours and was about to change clothes, again”<br/>
“You look beautiful Magnus”</p>
<p>Alec realized what he had said and funnily, his eyes grew as wide as Magnus’ were, clearly not expecting for one to say the words out loud - no matter how true they were - and the other to receive such a compliment.</p>
<p>“thank you Alexander. You look quite dashing yourself. Come on in”</p>
<p>Both men made their way into Magnus’ loft and Alec was impressed. Compared to this, his own place looked like a dump, and he had a pretty decent place.</p>
<p>“you have a very nice place”<br/>
“Thank you. I love to decorate”</p>
<p>Alec handed him the wine he had brought, along with a pack of tea.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know if it was a regular thing so I thought just in case”<br/>
“I love someone who’s prepared. So, how was your day?”<br/>
“Workwise not so bad, personally ugh… Clary questioned me this morning and my sister did the same this afternoon.”<br/>
“Ah women…”<br/>
“Sisters you mean…”<br/>
“I wouldn’t know, only child, but I believe you”<br/>
“It’s just that I don’t normally talk about all this with them. I mean, until three days ago they didn’t even know that I’m gay”</p>
<p>Alec had said it without paying attention. He felt so comfortable around Magnus that he saw no reason to hide anything. Until his mind registered what he had just said and the expression on Magnus’ face. It wasn’t one of surprise or disgust, more a questioning one. But Magnus must have known, they had talked about dates which meant romantically, right? Unless Magnus considered dates to be just between two people. He could see the gears turning in Magnus’ head.</p>
<p>“please say something Magnus”<br/>
“hum… I don’t know… I…”<br/>
“I’m sorry if I mislead you or anything. I’m gonna leave. I’m sorry I should have been more forward from the start”<br/>
“Don’t apologize for not shouting out your sexual preference, Alexander, you owe it to no one. Two men can have dinner together without it being romantic, that’s called friendship”<br/>
“yes, but I told you it was a date and I don’t want you to feel tricked or…”<br/>
“I don’t… I really don’t. I’m just extremely surprised. I was positive you were straight. Sure you have a wife and a kid which led me to think you were straight but it was more… a global thing”<br/>
“To be fair, I was in the closet up until three days ago, I have practice. You’re the first person I tell, aside from my siblings”<br/>
“Thank you for telling me. I’m bi by the way. And I should have put two and two together but the look of pure adoration directed at your wife on your wedding picture threw me off. I know you said it’s a story for later but can we agree that we’ll reach later and you tell me?”<br/>
“About Lydia?”<br/>
“Yes. How a gay man found himself married to a woman and with a child. Because I have many theories but I don’t want to be insensitive. My writer’s mind is going crazy”</p>
<p>Alec huffed a laugh at that and started his story.</p>
<p>“Lydia was my best friend”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys get to know each other a little better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>So it looks like Thursday is my updating day, which means that I manage to keep my one-chapter-a-week writing schedule!</p>
<p>I hope you like this chapter, and as always, I'm listening to any constructive criticism you might have.</p>
<p>Take care &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“that’s how I found myself a widower at 27, with a one-year-old child”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper. Alec heard him anyways, there was absolutely no noise in the room. He could see tear tracks on Magnus’ cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there’s nothing to say really”</p>
<p>“You are a beautiful human Alexander, inside and out. I’m sorry life was so hard on you”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t easy, I’m not gonna lie. The first months after Lydia’s death I was a mess. I was sure I was going to fail at everything. Thea was my lifeboat. I had to try my best for her, I had to go on because there was this tiny human who needed me. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ruin the evening”</p>
<p>“You did nothing of the sort. I understand better what you meant about this story being for farther down the road”</p>
<p>“maybe, but I’m glad you pushed. After talking with Izzy and Clary, I realized I need to start living, and not just providing for my daughter”</p>
<p>“I’m glad they convinced you. I’m glad I’m the one they sent you to”</p>
<p>“I’m glad too. Now that you know the whole story, I’ll completely understand if you want to back out but I’d like it if we could at least remain friends?”</p>
<p>“We are going to work on your self-confidence Darling. And just to make it clear, I’m definitely not backing out”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if to prove his point, Alec felt Magnus reach for his hand. He let the other man explore, feeling his hand being turned over and touched with a lot of reverence. In the end, he saw Magnus’ fingers slowly intertwine with his. Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks but smiled anyway. He was done with shying away. So he gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze and went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“by the way, Clary told me I should speak with you about my interest in ‘Out of the Shadows’. I’m putting the first one on display this week, I love this book. We talked about the sequel with Clary and she said that I could always talk with you about it. After all, you’re a writer so you must have an opinion”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw Magnus tense a little and he hoped he hadn’t pushed in a direction Magnus wasn’t ready to go yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clary didn’t tell you?”</p>
<p>“What was she supposed to tell me? Do you not like the book?”</p>
<p>“Well that’d be weird… considering I wrote it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec stopped breathing. He looked at Magnus, who had a worried scowl on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re Sam Edom?”</p>
<p>“I am”</p>
<p>“wow. And Clary knows?”</p>
<p>“She does. So does your sister by the way”</p>
<p>“what?!”</p>
<p>“Isabelle has known for a few weeks only. Clary knows… well she’s known me working on it”</p>
<p>“You’re serious?”</p>
<p>“I thought you knew when you mentioned Clary. I ask people who know not to say it to anyone but seeing our situation, I thought maybe she had decided it was best you knew”</p>
<p>“Were you planning on telling me? If I hadn’t brought it up?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Well, I would have told you when we’d get more serious”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and stood up.</p>
<p>“Alexander you have to understand. You don’t protect your identity if you tell it to everyone. And before you go and misinterpret this, please try to remember we’ve only known each other for two days. Kind of like you, there are things I keep to myself for a while. But I would have told you, because… you’ve unlocked something in me, and I never thought it’d be possible”</p>
<p>“I can understand that. We do barely know each other. And in full honesty, I feel something you’re responsible for creating… it had been a while since I’d been that comfortable with someone who’s not family”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men were looking at each other and Alec realized how close they were. His eyes darted to Magnus’ lips and he saw the other man’s surprise at this. Squaring his shoulders, he asked Magnus in a low voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“can I kiss you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus nodded at the request. Alec’s hand went around Magnus’ neck and he slowly angled his head so his lips barely brushed Magnus’. It was short and slow and Alec felt intoxicated. His other hand grabbed Magnus’ hips and brought him closer. Once fully touching, Magnus’ lips were easier to kiss and Alec enjoyed the feeling of his pressed lips slowly tasting Magnus. A few seconds later, he felt hands in his hair and the kisses became more urgent, hungrier, so Alec slowly detached himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“not that I don’t appreciate it, because believe me I do, I’m just not ready for more”</p>
<p>“I’m not ready for more either, Alexander. But you’re so tempting”</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking…”</p>
<p>“Can we agree that we both are?”</p>
<p>“As you wish”</p>
<p>“So you like my book?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec laughed at the change in subject, but he was still grateful for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do. I read it in one evening. It had been a while, because with the shop and Thea, I usually only have a few hours for myself but when I started yours, I knew I had to finish it in one reading”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I spent years working on it and couldn’t believe it when it exploded like this. Don’t get me wrong, I love it but it had been rejected so many times that I’d lost hope…”</p>
<p>“I’m glad someone published it”</p>
<p>“Me too”</p>
<p>“So, you’re working on a sequel?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying, I’m stuck in the middle of book 3”</p>
<p>“So book 2 is written?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice, which made Magnus laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yes, it is. it’s not ready to be published though, I still need to edit it a bit. But I’m stuck in book 3 and I don’t want to publish the second if the third isn’t finished. Because « Out of the Shadows » can end where I left things”</p>
<p>“but… no…”</p>
<p>“I know, many stories can still be told hence books 2 and 3. But the sequel needs two books, so I can’t publish it now. I need to make sure I can finish it. I know how I want it to end but I’m having an internal debate on…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was on the edge of his seat when Magnus realized what he had almost done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“when I tell you you’re temptation… Clary never managed to get a word out of me, two evenings with you and I almost revealed you the biggest secret I’ve kept”</p>
<p>“well, I can always listen, and just with general ideas, not necessarily anything specific”</p>
<p>“Thank you Darling. I’ll think about it. Maybe pitching you ideas isn’t that bad. What do you say we move to dinner first?”</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men went to the dining room and Magnus brought out a dish of beef.</p>
<p>“I hope you like beef and rice”</p>
<p>“I do. Thank you for doing all this”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I love cooking so it wasn’t a hardship. Good choice on red wine, fits perfectly”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat for days”</p>
<p>“Drama queen, you ate a regular-sized portion”</p>
<p>“How do you stay like you are if this is « regular-sized »?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You know perfectly well what I mean…”</p>
<p>“Humor me”</p>
<p>“You’re in great shape Magnus. Sports?”</p>
<p>“Physical activities for sure”</p>
<p>“I played myself for that one…”</p>
<p>“But yes I train, yoga and dance mostly, though boring workouts are part of the routine. You?”</p>
<p>“mostly gym training. I used to do street fighting with my brother Jace when we were younger”</p>
<p>“I can see that. Do you run?”</p>
<p>“Not really. I don’t have time in the morning with Thea. I used to before…”</p>
<p>“Do you want to try again? Thea’s only coming back Friday right?”</p>
<p>“yep, Friday afternoon. I don’ know…”</p>
<p>“If you want, I can definitely join? I’m not a great runner but we could help each other out?”</p>
<p>“sure. I mean, I’m gonna need a lot of motivation to run for twenty minutes”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that running after me is great motivation”</p>
<p>“Running with you is. Who said you’d be the one if front?”</p>
<p>“Fighting for dominance, I like it. So, tomorrow morning? I’m not ending our evening, it just changes the quantity of glasses I have”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He was having a great time with Magnus, but two dates in two days and another thing planned for the following one seemed like a whole lot in a very short amount of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no pressure Alexander, we don’ have to. I just offered, think it over, there’s no rush. After all, we still haven’t had dessert”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suggestive waggle of Magnus’ eyebrows made Alec laugh. He appreciated the break, he didn’t want Magnus to think he didn’t want to see him again, but dating had never been one of Alec’s strong suit, and even more so with men. But if this was meant to go forward, maybe the truth might help. After all, he could tell Magnus a bit more about himself, maybe it’d help him understand. Because, even if they had just met, Alec really wanted to see where this could go.</p>
<p>He hadn’t gotten into much details when he had told Magnus about his past, explaining mostly his relationship with Lydia. But maybe, in the hope of this going into a relationship, he could tell him everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander, I’m sorry if I pushed too hard, we don’t have to see each other again. If you just…”</p>
<p>“No Magnus, that’s not it. We’re gonna need a lot to drink if we wanna talk about that”</p>
<p>“Good thing you brought tea then. We’re not having an important conversation drunk”</p>
<p>“You’re right”</p>
<p>“Join me in the kitchen? We’ll watch the water boil”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec followed Magnus and was shocked by how easy domesticity looked with Magnus. If he were being honest, it scared him, a lot. Because no new relationship should feel this easy. It was supposed to be messy and hesitant and many other difficult notions. Or so Alec presumed, because, well…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been in a relationship!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus stopped walking and turned around to smile gently at Alec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you mean beside your wife? Breathe Alexander, I promise I won’t judge Darling. If it makes you feel better, I haven’t been in a relationship in the last four years, and I don’t even have a nice reason like a shop to handle or a kid to raise. I got hurt pretty badly in my last relationship. Would you like to hear my story first? Gives you time to realize there’s nothing wrong with whatever you went through”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sharing is caring, or so they say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus' past, Alec's past, some more Clary/Alec friendship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>I hope I'll be able to keep my schedule of update like I have planned, but I'm a bit late at writing this week, coming from the fact that I've outlined my whole story up until the end. Everything was already in my head but I have some very specific ideas for some parts and I just wanted to make sure they'd be there. All this to say that this story has a beginning and an end to it, so even if I'm late updating, I'll update :)</p>
<p>As usual, let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec listened to Magnus as the other man explained how he had been betrayed by the woman sharing his life. How she had tried to sell Out of the Shadows as her work, and when this hadn’t worked, how she had tried to get some money out of it claiming she was the brain behind the story. All these lawsuits had discouraged the first company that had signed the book on and delayed the launch of Magnus’ first novel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, after this fiasco, Magnus had thrown his girlfriend of five years out and had changed his whole life. Two years later, he had found a new publishing company. That was two years ago. Some minor changes to his manuscript and Sam Edom was born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this experience had hurt Magnus so bad that he couldn’t find it in him to meet someone, and he was certain he would never give someone a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Until you came along”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you were betrayed Magnus, especially by someone you loved and trusted”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I was so blind. When I look back at it now, I feel so stupid, it was so obvious”</p>
<p>“Love makes you blind, or so they say…”</p>
<p>“You’ve never been in love?”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Not even with Lydia?”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I loved her with all I had, she gave me the best gift someone can offer. But it wasn’t a romantic kind of love. And after her death, my life only revolved around Thea and the store, I never really took the time to try and meet someone”</p>
<p>“And before Lydia?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had a few hookups, and one I saw several times but we never dated. Obviously no one could know about me and it went south before it even started. So no, never been in love”</p>
<p>“You’re still young, and a catch, as I previously told you, I’m sure falling in love is in your future”</p>
<p>“I hope it’s in yours too, true love”</p>
<p>“Let’s drink to that! Does this mean your parents still don’t know?”</p>
<p>“I’m not very close to them. They probably wouldn’t understand. It would be less bad now though, as I never followed in their footsteps as initially planned. This is another thing I’m grateful to Lydia for. She knew I didn’t want to work in my parents’ law firm. I was studying to become a lawyer but when Lydia lost John, I realized I had to do something about it. My parents are specialized in corporate law, so I just had to add a few subjects to get a degree in managing a business. They never knew, I did it in a public college, with night classes. I ended up never taking the bar. My parents last saw Thea the day of Lydia’s funeral. I get cards for Christmas and birthdays but that’s it. I’m already such a disappointment to them for abandoning my career, imagine their reaction to a gay son”</p>
<p>“Could it really be worse? Don’t misunderstand me, I’m not playing light of your situation, I just… you already almost have no relationship with them. So the cards might stop? Is it really worth you hiding who you are? I understand, for a teenager, the will to remain on the safe side and hide. But are you really gonna hide when you meet someone? I don’t see that happening in an adult relationship…”</p>
<p>“I guess… I won’t specifically tell them, won’t make an announcement out of it. But I won’t hide either. I’m done hiding”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear that”</p>
<p>The evening ended quietly and both men agreed on no run the following day, but one on Wednesday morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec spent his Tuesday trying to organize his thoughts and feelings. He was arranging the books in his store when Clary arrived. Retrospectively, he was so grateful to his sister for introducing them. Despite her young age, Clary had been a blessing to him. Alec relied on her for so many things now. He wouldn’t hesitate before leaving Thea in her care, he would leave his shop to her in the blink of an eye. Lately, they had also been taking things on a slightly more personal level, as Alec had helped her with school and with her new relationship with Jace. Because as good a brother as he could be, Jace could also be a royal oblivious pain. And abandoning his playboy ways hadn’t occurred to him until Alec had made him aware of how it hurt Clary. Speaking of the devil, Alec saw her smiling mischievously at him and realized they had yet added another level to their friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Alec, how are you?”</p>
<p>“Morning Clary, I’m fine thanks, you?”</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t make me do it!”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“Ask for the filthy details…”</p>
<p>“There’s no detail to give…”</p>
<p>“So there’s filth then?”</p>
<p>“I’m not telling you that. I’m mad at you by the way…”</p>
<p>“What did I do?”</p>
<p>“The real question is what didn’t you do?”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re gonna have to narrow it down a bit for me…”</p>
<p>“I know Magnus’ alias”</p>
<p>“He told you?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could see the surprise on Clary’s face. He had gathered the previous night that this wasn’t something Magnus revealed easily but he didn’t really understand the amount of astonishment he could see on Clary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he told me that he’s Sam Edom and that he doesn’t tell people easily”</p>
<p>“Try never. After…”</p>
<p>“After Camille?”</p>
<p>“You know about that too?!”</p>
<p>“Stop make me feel anxious Clary! What’s so serious about him telling me?”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t told anyone about Camille. I know because I was there at the time. But no one else does. As for his alias, he told Izzy a few weeks ago but he’s known her for almost four years. You met him three days ago”</p>
<p>“Well, we got to some serious talking, I told him about Lydia”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary looked like she was about to break down. Alec gave her a few moments to digest it all and resumed talking in a low voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like him Clary, he makes me feel like I can finally be myself. I’m scared because I’m not used to trusting people with my personal life, you above anyone know that. But if I want… I mean…”</p>
<p>“It’s ok Alec, you can talk to me, I won’t say a word to anyone, not even Jace or Izzy”</p>
<p>“If we decide to give it a shot, I want Magnus to know what he’s embarking upon”</p>
<p>“Would you like to give it a try?”</p>
<p>“I think I would. He seems like a wonderful person and…”</p>
<p>“Yes I know, he’s gorgeous”</p>
<p>“That helps but that was not where I was going”</p>
<p>“Sure it wasn’t…”</p>
<p>“No, but just because of this, you don’t get to know”</p>
<p>“Aw Alec, tell me!”</p>
<p>“Thank you Clary, for being there for my chaotic 33 year old gay self”</p>
<p>“I love you Alec”</p>
<p>“Love you too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I be jealous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec and Clary had both been so taken by their talk that they had never heard the bell chime. Now, Magnus was smiling at them, two cups of coffee in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus hi!”</p>
<p>“hello Biscuit”</p>
<p>“it’s good to see you”</p>
<p>“you too my dear. I’m sorry I don’t have any coffee for you, didn’t really plan for you to be there”</p>
<p>“oh don’t worry, I’ll be in the back cleaning anyways”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary winked at Alec and left the room in a blur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’d think she’d get more subtle with age”</p>
<p>“she’s dating Jace, she won’t get subtle any time soon” Alec answered with a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“coffee for you Darling”</p>
<p>“thanks, I needed that, I’m exhausted’ Alec’s cheeks darkened when he realized what he’d been about to say, but went on anyway ‘it’s been at least ten years since I last went out two nights in a row, I’m old and I feel it” His smile made it clear that he was joking but there still was some truth behind it.</p>
<p>“you could always power nap. I used to do that when I was writing. Because most of my ideas came at night so I’d write until 2am. I’d sleep for thirty minutes in the afternoon and make do like this for months”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind... Not that I’m not happy to see you but…”</p>
<p>“I could tell you I was in the neighborhood but that’d be lying. I told you on our first date that I wanted to visit your shop and I got frustrated while trying to write so here I am”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came. Do you need a tour or do you prefer to browse?”</p>
<p>“browsing is my middle name”</p>
<p>“not surprised… go ahead, I’ll be at the front if you need anything”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched Magnus wander towards the back of his store and stop by the YA section. Magnus’ book was on display, just like Alec had planned a few days ago, but now it felt even better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small voice made Alec stop his study of Magnus. Dan was one of his favorite clients, who always came for Saturday readings and then spent hours looking for new reading material. Alec knew his parents couldn’t afford as many books as he tried to read so he would always find a way for Dan to at least go home with one book of his list: this book is a bit torn I can’t sell it; there was a mistake with the delivery I didn’t need this one…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“morning Dan! How are you today?”</p>
<p>“I’m good Sir, how are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good but I told you many times, cut the “sir” business, you make me feel way too old. What can I do for you today?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to know if you have anything on how to write? Write books I mean because obviously I already know how to write but…”</p>
<p>“you want to try and write your own stories?”</p>
<p>“yes”</p>
<p>“I have a large selection for literature students but those might be a little too hard, even for you. Let me think about it for a while, enjoy the shop being calm, grab a book, take a seat and I’ll be right with you ok?”</p>
<p>“thank you S… Alec”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw Magnus watch him with a small smile. Might as well use the help he had today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, if you were a twelve year old looking for a book on how to write, which one would you go for?”</p>
<p>“probably ‘A guide to your own story’. It’s a bit advanced for a kid that age but the books for children will be too easy. Do you mind me going and help the kid?”</p>
<p>“I really don’t but you don’t have to do that”</p>
<p>“I want to”</p>
<p>“ok then. Hey Dan, this is my friend magnus. He will help you find what you’re looking for”</p>
<p>“thank you. Hey S… Alec, do you think the library would have ‘Out of the Shadows’ yet? I’ve been wanting to read it for months…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Dan, but take one from here. I loved it and ordered way too many”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t…”</p>
<p>“of course you could, consider it an early graduation gift for this summer”</p>
<p>“thank you Alec”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec smiled at Dan and went back to his front desk. He could see Magnus looking at him, an expression on his face that Alec couldn’t decipher. He saw Dan and Magnus chat, and Magnus grabbed several books to show Dan, whose eyes sparkled with the words he was hearing. Alec felt a bit worried, as he knew Dan would never be able to afford the five books he saw in his arms. And as much as he wanted to do for the kid, it was still his living source.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Alec saw Dan and Magnus come to the register.</p>
<p>“Alexander, I like your customers, especially this one”</p>
<p>“your name is Alexander?”</p>
<p>“I use Alec for short because Alexander is a mouthful”</p>
<p>“maybe, but it suits you better”</p>
<p>“thank you Dan, I told him exactly the same. Now, Alexander, please charge those books on my card. I’ll need them in a few months when I’m ready and Dan has kindly agreed to keep them for me in the meantime”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw the small blush on Dan’s cheeks, so similar to his own, and understood that Dan knew perfectly well what Magnus was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there you go Dan, have fun”</p>
<p>“thanks Alec. Magnus I’ll give you a call when I’m done or I’ll bring the books back here so you can have them”</p>
<p>“I’m in no rush Dan, I have many things to do before”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan left the store with the biggest smile Alec had seen on the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you for him, you didn’t have to do that”</p>
<p>“Darling, kindness isn’t a necessity, it doesn’t mean that it’s not a good thing. Dan reminds me of me when I was a kid. And from what he’s told me, I’m not the only one here helping him out”</p>
<p>“he’s a good kid, I do what I can”</p>
<p>“he adores you, we spent a long time gushing over you”</p>
<p>“Magnus…”</p>
<p>“don’t worry your pretty head, we talked business, not how gorgeous you are or how your eyes are a wonder”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not thank you. So, how is your first time here?”</p>
<p>“better than I expected, it’s even nicer form the inside. I love how things are organized and how you made room for people to read here if they wanted to. That’s really thoughtful”</p>
<p>“I know some kids can’t afford a lot and let’s face it, a read book is still worth buying. At least that’s my belief and clients’ too, otherwise they don’t remain clients and go shop someplace else”</p>
<p>“You’re definitely something else Alexander Lightwood. I know we said we’d go running tomorrow and it wasn’t my intention when I came but it’s almost dinner time, would you like to join me for a bite?”</p>
<p>“sure, I’d love to. Hey Clary, I’m closing!”</p>
<p>“ok boss. Magnus you’re still here!”</p>
<p>“I spent my afternoon browsing my dear. Give my best to your parents, will you?”</p>
<p>“message received, lovebirds, I’m out of your way. Alec see you tomorrow”</p>
<p>“Clary would you mind opening tomorrow morning? I want to go for a run before I come in”</p>
<p>“and you said that with a straight face, good for you! No problem for tomorrow, have fun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary rushed out the door before Alec could answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a new shade of red on you Darling”</p>
<p>“oh shut up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus laughed and Alec felt happy. He turned off everything and motioned for Magnus to leave the shop with him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carlita's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date night for our boys. Thea jumps in, figuratively. Magnus meets Allison. This chapter is basically just the date...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>Chapter 6 is here. This one is one of my favorite because you get to meet some other original characters of mine who I really like. <br/>I didn't want to talk about anything else than the date, I needed some Malec time as I always felt like we were a bit robbed on these how with no real fluff happening on screen.<br/>As always, you can find me here to tell me what you think about it! If you want, you can find me on twitter @CaroNahya <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know a nice pizza place a few blocks down if that’s ok?”<br/>“you mean Carlita's?”<br/>“yes, you know it?”<br/>“Thea and I go there once a month, and take out more than that. Jim and Allison are very nice people”<br/>“they are, I’ve never really talked with them, but they’re always kind”<br/>“Thea talks a lot, so of course the first time I took her there she spilled out our entire life to Allison when she brought the menus. Thea was five at the time and I think she just wanted female contact you know. We had Iz and Clary a bit, but Allison kinda looks like Lyds so…”<br/>“that makes sense. I admire you Alec, it must have been so hard raising a kid on your own. I can’t wait to meet her”</p>
<p>Alec’s steps faltered at that. He had been having such a great time with Magnus that he hadn’t thought of a time where the three of them would get together. Thinking of it, it seemed logical and Alec was even glad that Magnus wanted to meet his daughter, but that opened a new realm of questioning.<br/>Coming out to his family had already been tough, Alec had never really thought about it because he’d never considered dating while Thea was growing up, and even less men.</p>
<p>Caught up in his mind, Alec never noticed Magnus getting closer to him but he felt fingers graze his, and slide in his hand until their fingers intertwined.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean anything by it Darling, just that I can’t wait to see what an amazing kid you raised. But I didn’t mean on Friday, I’ll meet her when you’re ready”<br/>“thank you Magnus. I just never imagined that one day, the question of me dating would happen and even less…”<br/>“with a man? Children are less biased than adults, unless they are taught to be, but I can’t really see that happening in your house”<br/>“I taught her that love was caring for someone and that it came with different shapes. We talked about acceptance, and how we don’t judge people for who they love. I wanted her to be tolerant, which she is, but I don’t know how she’d react to me”<br/>“when the time comes, we can go as slow as you want. I can be your friend Magnus at first if it helps”<br/>“Thanks Magnus, I need to think about all this, I’ve been living in a bubble those last few days”<br/>“me too Darling, me too”</p>
<p>They were still holding hands when they entered the restaurant and Alec didn’t feel bothered at all. </p>
<p>“Alec, it’s so good to see you! Where’s Thea?!”<br/>“hi Allison, good to see you too. Thea’s with my sister for her birthday week surprise in Disneyworld”<br/>“wow, she must be over the moon”<br/>“she is. Do you have a table for two? Sorry, Allison meet Magnus, Magnus, this is Allison”<br/>“Hello Magnus, I’ve seen you before right?”<br/>“yes Ma’m, love your pepperoni pizza”<br/>“no Ma’m business here sweetheart. Any friend of Alec’s is welcome to call me Allison. I have this one here if that’s ok?”<br/>“would you have somewhere a little more private?”</p>
<p>Alec’s red cheeks and the hesitance in his voice made Allison’s eyes grow wide, but she smiled and got closer.</p>
<p>“of course, silly me. Your man is gorgeous my dear, I wouldn’t want to share him either. You know the table by the kitchen? Go there, I’ll be with you in a moment”<br/>“thanks Allison”</p>
<p>They moved towards the kitchen where Alec knew a small table was hidden underneath the staircase. The view was entirely blocked and the noise was cut off by the stairs and the flower plants next to it.</p>
<p>“I guess you already know what you’re having?”<br/>“lasagna, definitely. I agree with you, their pepperoni pizza is exquisite but the lasagna… no words”<br/>“now you’re tempting me…”<br/>“would you…” Alec hesitated before going on “maybe we could share? You take the pizza, I take the lasagna?”<br/>“I like the way you think Alexander…”<br/>Allison chose this moment to arrive and the glim in her eyes made Alec fearful.<br/>“so Alexander, are you gentlemen ready to order?”<br/>“yes, we’ll have a pepperoni pizza and lasagna”<br/>“nice choice, wine?”<br/>Alec looked at Magnus who nodded.<br/>“do you mind coming to order from Jim? I’d hate to bring you the wrong kind”<br/>“no worries, Magnus I’ll be back in a sec”<br/>Alec stood up and followed Allison, who too him with her to the back room.<br/>“ok young man, I need an explanation. Since when have you been in love and why haven’t you told us?”<br/>“it’s not like that Allison, it’s all rather new”<br/>“how new?”<br/>“three days”<br/>“three days?! And you look at each other like this… mamma mia…”<br/>“listen, while we’re on the subject, Thea doesn’t know”<br/>“of course, if she’s not there she can’t possibly know”<br/>“of course she has no idea about Magnus but she doesn’t know…”<br/>“are you ok sweetheart, you look pale?”<br/>“she doesn’t know I’m gay Allison”<br/>“she doesn’t?”<br/>“no… but wait, you’re not surprised?”<br/>“oh sweetheart I knew… call it motherly intuition”<br/>“and you don’t think…”<br/>“if the next words out of your mouth aren’t “that I should go enjoy my date”, you and I are going to have a talk, are we clear? Your daughter adores you, you loving a man won’t change that, you raised her well”<br/>“thanks Allison”<br/>“you’re welcome sweetheart. Now go back to your lover boy before someone tries to steal him”</p>
<p>Alec went back to his table where Magnus was writing down things on his phone.</p>
<p>“sorry it took a while”<br/>“oh don’t worry about it, I had the best idea in a long time while waiting”</p>
<p>They got interrupted by Alec’s phone ringing. He was about to ignore it when he saw his sister’s number. Thea was supposed to call tonight. He shot Magnus a worried glance and the other man smiled sweetly at him.</p>
<p>“talk to your daughter Darling, she doesn’t need to know I’m here”</p>
<p>Alec pressed the video call button.</p>
<p>“hi Bug”<br/>“hi Daddy… wait, are you at Carlita’s?”<br/>“yes, Allison and Jim say hi”<br/>“ow I love it there. You went on your own?”<br/>“no Thea, I’m with my friend Magnus remember, I told you about him”<br/>“oh right, I’m glad you’re not alone”<br/>“are you having fun Bug?”<br/>“so much! Uncle Si ended up being sick so Izzy and I did the attractions together while he waited. We also went shopping and I found you the perfect gift”<br/>“I don’t need anything Bug”<br/>“I know Daddy. Ok, I won’t stay long if you’re with Magnus, say hi to him from me”<br/>“will do Thea”<br/>“oh and Auntie Iz says to say hi from her too and she wants you to call her tomorrow when you’re up”<br/>“I will, love you Thea”<br/>“love you too Daddy”</p>
<p>Alec hung up and saw Magnus watching him with an odd expression.</p>
<p>“sorry about that, it’s the first time I let her out of my sight for so long, I’m not that comfortable. That’s actually why Clary is babysitting me…”<br/>“ah, I’m not surprised one bit by Clary” Magnus waited a bit before going on “did you know that your voice is not the same when you talk to Thea?”<br/>“what do you mean?”<br/>“it’s softer and higher than your regular one. It’s beautiful, I could feel the love from here”<br/>“well, she’s my world so…”<br/>“and you mentioned me before?”<br/>“when she called last time, I thought it’d be good to at least say your name. If we never saw each other again, no harm done. If we ended up seeing each other again, at least she’d know your name”<br/>“makes sense. I love this cartesian side Alexander”</p>
<p>Their plates arrived, with one of the best red wine Alec had ever tasted.</p>
<p>“so, what’s the verdict?”<br/>“you’re right about the lasagna, but I still prefer the pizza. I could try some dessert just to see if your recommendations are always trustworthy”<br/>“I’m not a fan of sugar but the tiramisu is excellent, Italian coffee…”<br/>“you and your coffee… it’s already” Magnus stopped talking to look at his watch “wow, 10:30. Makes my point even stronger. Coffee at this hour won’t help your sleep”<br/>“I’m used to it. But you can try the apple cinnamon pie if you prefer, that’s Thea’s favorite”<br/>“Do you wanna share again?”<br/>Alec nodded and proceeded to place their order.</p>
<p>“ok, now I’m full”<br/>“me too, I can’t believe you made me eat this much”<br/>“sure, blame me”<br/>“you are temptation in the flesh Alexander”</p>
<p>Alec lowered his head to try and hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. He hated that his body betrayed him like that. He wasn’t a freaking teenager and yet, each compliment or innuendo got him flushing like a virginal bride. </p>
<p>Magnus insisted on paying this time, arguing that it was only fair they’d both pay. They left the restaurant after saying goodbye to Allison and Jim and a promise of being back soon.</p>
<p>The air in New York was still chilly, but neither man seemed to notice. Alec hesitantly let his hand graze Magnus, and when he felt fingers grasp his, he threw caution to the wind and laced their fingers. Alec eyed Magnus and saw a small smile on the other man’s face, followed by a squeeze of his hand.</p>
<p>“I’ve taken the road to my apartment Darling, do you want to come up for tea?”<br/>“I’d love to”</p>
<p>They made their way slowly to Magnus’ place. When they arrived, Alec noticed that things had been moved and a spectacular mess was sprawled on the desk in the main room.</p>
<p>Part of him wanted to question Magnus and ask if this was related to book three, but Alec didn’t want Magnus to feel pressured into telling him anything.</p>
<p>“I got inspired this morning. I needed a lot of paper and did a lot of research”<br/>“you’re working on book three?”<br/>“yes I am. It felt really good to be able to move forward. The stress was eating me up. So, tea? I could always make you some coffee, or I have alcohol if you’d feeling like it”<br/>“tea is good, thanks”</p>
<p>Magnus was facing away from the door when Alec entered the kitchen. The view that welcomed him was too much, with Magnus gently swaying his hips to the tune he was humming. Alec got closer until his front was almost in contact with Magnus’ back. He saw the muscles on Magnus’ neck tense, then relax, and saw Magnus angle his body so that his shoulders were resting on Alec’s chest.</p>
<p>Alec’s breathing sped up and stuttered when Magnus slowly turned his head to ask if this was ok. Alec nodded and let his arms circle Magnus’ waist. Magnus was still looking at Alec, a look of calm and acceptance mixed with anticipation etched on his face. Alec’s eyes drifted to Magnus’ lips and when the other man smiled and nodded, Alec took the invitation and captured Magnus’ lips with his own.</p>
<p>It started barely a graze, but soon Alec’s lips became more insistent, more demanding, until he felt Magnus part his lips and grant Alec access. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while, until the whistle of the water got Magnus to turn his head. But Alec wasn’t ready to stop, and with Magnus facing away from him, Alec had a full access to his neck. He nipped gently at the skin there and then placed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, his neck only to be stopped by Magnus’ shirt.</p>
<p>“Darling if you don’t stop what you’re doing, we won’t be drinking any time soon”<br/>“I’m sorry I got carried away”<br/>“never apologize for kissing me like that. I just felt like you might need a breather”</p>
<p>Alec took a few moments to absorb what Magnus had just told him. Things seemed to be going really fast between them, at least it was Alec’s feelings, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He was having a wonderful time with Magnus and wanted to see more, to explore and discover new sensations with him. Before he could chicken out, Alec inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>“what if I don’t need a breather but just to continue where we were going?”</p>
<p>Alec wasn’t looking at Magnus so when he didn’t hear any answer, he got scared.</p>
<p>“unless it’s not what you want, of course. I understand I’m a lot of work and that’s probably not…”</p>
<p>Alec was cut off by Magnus’ lips on his own. He felt strong hands on his jaw and soon, their pelvises were flush against one another.</p>
<p>“how could I not want you Alexander? You’re gorgeous, kind, generous… I could go on but I don’t want to make you blush… too much. I think we just need… I mean… I’ll be ok with wherever you want to go Alexander. But you’ll have to take the lead. You’re in charge. I don’t want you to ever feel obligated of anything. So I’ll follow. If we decide to go farther down the road, and when you’re comfortable enough, we’ll share the lead. But until then you’re in charge”<br/>“I don’t want you to treat me like I’m breakable. I want you to tell me what you want and what you don’t want”<br/>“I treat you with respect Darling, because I also know that you have more strings in your life than I do. But ok, I can take charge a little, and tell you that I’d very much like you to resume your kissing of my neck”</p>
<p>Alec smiled at Magnus and went back to Magnus’ neck, sucking and licking until he reached the other man’s ear and whispered.</p>
<p>“I’d very much like to discover the rest of your neck” he placed his hand on Magnus’ back and followed his spine “your shoulders, the planes of your back, down to…” his hands reached the belt of Magnus’ pants and Alec hesitated, but he soon felt Magnus grind against him so he grabbed his bottom and brought him even closer. Alec cupped Magnus’ jaw with his other hand and kissed him languidly. He then opened his eyes and looked shyly at Magnus.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to lead this dance Magnus, I’m a bit rusty but more than willing to be reminded”<br/>“are you sure Alexander? We can go as slow as you want. I don’t want…”<br/>“Magnus you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m sure. I want this”</p>
<p>Alec’s mouth found Magnus' once more and he felt the other man pull him by the belt in direction of his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It all started out so well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning after.<br/>Thea's back.<br/>Alec and Clary talk (I love that friendship).<br/>Alec and Izzy talk.</p>
<p>I don't like summaries...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>I hope you're all doing well. Thanks so much to all of you for reading, commenting or kudos'ing, I really appreciate it!</p>
<p>Feel free to talk to me here or come on my twitter @caronahya (not sure about this move, I expect some yelling in the upcoming weeks...)</p>
<p>Here goes chapter 7, I still have 4 chapters already written ahead of this one, so I should be able to maintain my publishing rhythm. From the outlines, I'd say we're in for 20 something chapters...</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec woke up warm. It took him a few seconds to realize that the warmth he was feeling on his back came from Magnus’ body, slithered around his own. Alec moved his hand to reach the end of Magnus’ arm, which was draped around his chest. He laced their fingers together, memories of the previous night coming back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Alec had been confident with his decision but when they had landed on Magnus’ bed, his insecurities had tried to crawl back up. After all, his last physical relationship was from something around ten years ago and despite the mechanics of it all being the same, he wanted Magnus to have a good time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you’re thinking too much Alexander…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“just trying to make sure…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“stop right there Darling. I only want you to feel and enjoy. No thinking, no calculation. Do what feels good to you and I’ll follow your lead. Or I’ll tell you if it’s something I don’t like”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want you to enjoy it too”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I already am Darling”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alec had felt the proof of that and from that moment forward, he’d let his heart lead instead of his brain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their first time had been fast, both men in a rush, both wanting the other one to enjoy. The second time had been the opposite. A discovery of each other’s body of what made the other keen with pleasure, the spots that created the best reaction.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec slowly felt Magnus moving behind him and his grasp constrict.</p>
<p>“good morning Darling”</p>
<p>“morning”</p>
<p>“slept well?”</p>
<p>“like a baby. You?”</p>
<p>“best sleep I’ve had in a while. You don’t have to open today right?”</p>
<p>“no, Clary’s in charge”</p>
<p>“great, because I have ideas for the morning and they all require you, me, naked, a bed and some food”</p>
<p>“so, no running then?”</p>
<p>“I’d say we’ve made up for the calories, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec blushed at that and he felt Magnus slowly kiss his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re blushing on your neck too Darling. Can’t believe you’re still blushing after last night”</p>
<p>“make fun all you want, but I’ve never been in a place where discussing sex was normal. And my skin’s a traitor”</p>
<p>“I kinda like your skin, tastes so good. You know we can talk about everything. I’m sorry you couldn’t before but I like to think it’s healthy and helps a lot for future reference. For instance, the fact that you have no gag ref…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec cut Magnus off by kissing him, he could feel the other man smiling against him and things escalated from there.</p>
<p>Before falling asleep again, Alec heard Magnus whisper “see, talking leads to great sex”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time he woke up, Alec was alone in bed. He took his time stretching, but the combination of his stomach grumbling and the smell coming from the kitchen were too much. He put his shirt on and left the pants out, too lazy to dress completely without coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec arrived in the kitchen, where Magnus was humming and dancing in front of the stove. Alec could see the muscles on Magnus’ back ripple with each hip movement. The reminder of how exactly those hips could move sent Alec in overdrive. He was becoming hotter and hotter when Magnus turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“morning Darling. Or should I say afternoon”</p>
<p>“afternoon? Shit! How late is it? I’d told Clary that I’d be back before…”</p>
<p>“relax Alexander, I called her around 11 and she was more than happy to extend her offer”</p>
<p>“thanks Magnus”</p>
<p>“you’re welcome Darling. It seemed that everyone really wanted you to relax. Clary told me you never slept in”</p>
<p>“with a kid, it gets harder, especially when you’re on your own”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t judging. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to sleep here”</p>
<p>“comfortable and worn out”</p>
<p>“yeah that too, but I don’t like to brag”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec kissed Magnus before moving to grab some coffee. They spent the next hour talking about the remaining of the week, as Thea would be back the following day. They agreed on meeting at Alec’s place later in the evening, giving Alec time to close his shop and clean up a bit before Thea would be back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Alec, so did you have a nice run?”</p>
<p>“wipe that smug smile off your face Fray”</p>
<p>“oh no… you don’t get to play scary Alec today. Plus I’m not scared of you anymore. So spill…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec took a look at Clary and saw no mischief on her face, just real interest and trust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“we went out to Carlita’s yesterday”</p>
<p>“I love that place. What happened next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec wasn’t sure how much he could share with Clary. She was his friend but they never talked about that kind of things. She appeared to be less intrusive than his sister but still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, you know you can talk to me, right? We’re friends… I would never make fun of anything you’d say…”</p>
<p>“after dinner, we went to his place. He offered me a drink, we had tea and…”</p>
<p>“and?”</p>
<p>“I’m not comfortable Clary. Can I just say that I spent the night and it was perfect?”</p>
<p>“you definitely can. Perfect huh?”</p>
<p>“yes. I was so worried. My last… I hadn’t had a night out in a very long time, what with Thea and Lydia”</p>
<p>“you mean you never… spent the night any place else since Lydia and Thea? Alec, that was almost 10 years ago!”</p>
<p>“so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s voice held defiance in it, he felt too attacked by Clary’s statement to prevent this side of him to show, no matter how much he hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh no Alec, I didn’t mean anything mean by it. Just that… you must have felt so lonely. I can’t believe we never realized it”</p>
<p>“it’s ok Clary, I didn’t want you all to know anyway. And it wasn’t that bad. I had you guys and Thea”</p>
<p>“yes, but you didn’t have anyone to take care of you…”</p>
<p>“come on Fray”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary had tears in her eyes so Alec went to hug her. She grabbed him and Alec held her closer, rocking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re a terrific man Alec Lightwood”</p>
<p>“you’re not too bad yourself, Clary Fray”</p>
<p>“so, where do you see this going?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We have another date tonight. I’m… Clary I don’t know. I’m having a wonderful time with him but what happens when Thea is back and I can’t go out, or just to the movies? Or if I need to take Thea with me? Who would accept to relinquish their comfort to placate a single dad?”</p>
<p>“ok first, I’m a terrific baby-sitter, Thea loves me and you know that. Second, would it be so bad to introduce them?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. What if I do and they don’t like each other. What if they do and Magnus and I break up?”</p>
<p>“you can’t play what ifs Alec. I understand you’re scared, for Thea, but also for yourself even if you’re not saying it, but you’ll never know if you don’t try”</p>
<p>“the question is: am I willing to take that risk for my own selfish pleasure?”</p>
<p>“how you can think of yourself as selfish is beyond me. But I get it, Thea has to come first. Just one last thing before I rush out. How much is it for Thea’s sake and how much is it for your own protection? Think about it Alec”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary left and Alec found himself alone in his shop. He finished helping the few clients he had and then closed for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon entering his apartment, Alec had a feeling of awkwardness settle in his stomach. Could he really open his home to Magnus? Was he ready for the other man to spend the night?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acting on instinct, Alec grabbed his phone and sent a short text to Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, I’m sorry I don’t feel so good. Raincheck?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer arrived a few minutes later: <em>Do you want me to bring you something? I don’t mind</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt bad for lying but he was too conflicted to do anything else. He needed more time to think and put things in perspective.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No don’t worry, I’m used to handling myself. I’ll call you when I feel better, thanks for the offer</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his text, Alec went to his kitchen and started cooking. He ate dinner in front of his tv, trying to focus on whatever was playing on his screen but failing miserably. At 11pm, he decided that he was done pretending so he went to his bedroom to get ready for bed and once he was settled, he reached for his phone and saw he had a missed text from Magnus that read: <em>OK. I hope you feel better soon. Call me if you need anything or just to catch up. Xoxo</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shouldn’t have taken a look at his phone, Alec felt really bad about the whole situation. He turned off the light and managed to fall asleep after wrestling with his thoughts for hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blasting noise of his phone woke Alec up, his sister’s number written on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Iz”</p>
<p>“hello Brother. Am I waking you?”</p>
<p>“yes, I had troubles falling asleep”</p>
<p>“you’re alone or you want me to call later?”</p>
<p>“I’m alone Isabelle and please try to avoid saying those kind of things near my daughter”</p>
<p>“she’s not within earshot Alec, calm down. Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“yeah sorry, rough night”</p>
<p>“ok, I’ll let it slide for the time being. We’ll be at home in two hours. Will you be at the shop?”</p>
<p>“yes of course. You’re staying for lunch?”</p>
<p>“if you can”</p>
<p>“sure, I’ll whip up something quick”</p>
<p>“don’t bother, I’ll go for take out”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hung up and Alec got ready to open. Once entering his shop, he saw Clary already there, two cups of coffee in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“morning Alec, good evening?”</p>
<p>“morning Clary, thanks for the coffee. I stayed in, wasn’t feeling well”</p>
<p>“oh sorry to hear that”</p>
<p>“nothing to worry about. I’m all better” willing to change the subject, Alec went on “Thea will be home in less than two hours”</p>
<p>“cool! Do you want me to handle the store this afternoon?”</p>
<p>“no thanks, I’ll probably close, I want to spend some time with Thea”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning was surprisingly busy, for which Alec was grateful because it kept his mind occupied. He was arranging some new books when he heard the door open with enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he found himself wrapped in his kid’s hug. He picked her up and twirled her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thea Bug, I missed you”</p>
<p>“I missed you too Daddy, so much”</p>
<p>“where are your aunt and uncle?”</p>
<p>“unpacking the car, but I just had to see you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his daughter secured on his hip, Alec went outside to welcome his family. They emptied the trunk and went upstairs with Thea’s bag and a few more, consequence of hours of shopping with Izzy. Clary said goodbye to everyone and left after saying she’d be back for story time the following morning, which Alec had completely forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she was exhausted, she fell asleep in her room. Thanks again Iz, for lunch today, and for Thea. You had a nice time too?”</p>
<p>“are you kidding? She’s the best! I’m glad she was there, Simon is way too sensitive for rollercoasters. But enough about us, tell me about Magnus”</p>
<p>“Iz…”</p>
<p>“no Alec, we’re going to talk. We spent too many years not talking and I won’t let it happen again. You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable sharing, but I’d love for us to just chit chat”</p>
<p>“fine. We went out, it was fun, I don’t know when I’ll see him again now that Thea is back”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you had fun. And I understand you want to spend some time with Thea, but remember she can always stay with us if you want to go out”</p>
<p>“thanks Izzy, I’ll keep that in mind”</p>
<p>“so, how nice was it?”</p>
<p>“really nice. He’s a nice man and we had a nice time”</p>
<p>“is it me or is ‘nice’ sounding weird? What did you guys talk about?”</p>
<p>“a lot… you guys, my marriage, my daughter, his book”</p>
<p>“I’m impressed, you’ve shared a lot with each other… did you kiss?”</p>
<p>“Iz!”</p>
<p>Alec whined and blushed.<br/>“I’ll take that as a yes…”</p>
<p>Isabelle was smirking and Alec’s blush kept intensifying. He could feel his sister’s stare widening and the moment she realized.</p>
<p>“oh my god, you did more than kiss, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Isabelle, I’m not… you know what, maybe we can talk about it but I need you to promise me two things :one, you won’t interrupt me – and two, you won’t make it awkward”</p>
<p>“I swear Alec. I would just like for us to be able to talk about everything, including our personal lives. I’ll start if it helps. Simon and I have been trying to have a baby for more than a year now but I’m still not pregnant. We’re going to a fertility clinic next week”</p>
<p>“Iz, I’m so sorry”</p>
<p>“it’s ok. No, not really, but it will be”</p>
<p>Alec crushed his sister in a hug.</p>
<p>“Magnus and I had sex”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more talks between Alec and Clary, between Alec and Izzy, between Alec and Thea.<br/>I still suck at summaries...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, <br/>I almost forgot today was Thursday... Here is today's update, I hope you'll like it. It might seem a bit like a filler but I need all of this to happen for a few chapters ahead...<br/>As always, we can chat here or on twitter @caronahya<br/>Here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“daddy your phone is buzzing again”</p>
<p>“it’s ok Bug. It’s you and me time, it can wait”</p>
<p>“don’t you want to check to make sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Thea, don’t worry”</p>
<p>“ok”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt his daughter relax on his side, where she had taken refuge since the beginning of the movie. The Adams Family wasn’t a scary movie, but Thea enjoyed pretending it was so she could cuddle with Alec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Sunday evening and Thea still had one week of vacation before school would start again. She was supposed to stay with Alec at the shop, but Clary and him had discussed about trips between girls so she wouldn’t be too bored. Alec grabbed his phone and saw the notifications he had been avoiding for three days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus Bane – 4 messages</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea was showering so Alec decided it was as good a time as any.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Friday – 10:30am: Hi Alexander, I hope you’re feeling better. Let me know if you need anything. Take care.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Friday – 8:03pm: me again, I forgot to tell you earlier, I hope Thea made it home ok. Tell me when you’re free and we’ll plan something. Xoxo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saturday – 11:48am: my brain is stupid, I swear, must be the working on the book thing ;) If you want to plan something for us with Thea, I’d be honored to meet her. No pressure though, I just wanted to let you know. Xoxo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sunday – 3:27am: Clary told me all was well with you and Thea, I was a bit worried to be honest. I understand if it’s too much Alexander, no hard feelings. But could we try to stay friends? Take care of yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alec read the last message multiple times before throwing his phone on the couch. And of course his daughter entered the room at that exact moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything ok Daddy?”</p>
<p>“yes Bug, just grown up stuff, nothing to worry about”</p>
<p>“ok”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look on her little face told Alec his daughter had something on her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what is it Bug?”</p>
<p>“I’m not really supposed to say”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that… I want us to be able to talk about anything”</p>
<p>“it’s just that I heard Aunt Izzie and I wasn’t really supposed to…”</p>
<p>“Eavesdropping is bad Thea, you know that”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t eavesdropping. The door to my room wasn’t closed and they were talking so loud that I heard. I turned the other way around but I still heard them a bit”</p>
<p>“and what were they talking about?”</p>
<p>“are you happy Daddy?”</p>
<p>“of course I am, Thea. I have you, I have the shop… what did you hear?”</p>
<p>“Aunt Izzie said that you must be so lonely with no one to share your life with. Ans I know she meant other than me and them. All my friends have two parents. Aunt Izzie has Uncle Simon. But you don’t have anyone…”</p>
<p>“Thea, love, you don’t have to…. Listen sweetheart, you’re the only thing that matters for now. I’m happy”</p>
<p>“ok, if you say so. But just so you know, I wouldn’t throw a tantrum or anything if you met someone”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that, thank you Bug”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As promised, Thea spent one day with Alec and one day with Clary, and soon enough it was Saturday again. Clary stayed the whole day and Alec was thankful, because it appeared many parents had forgotten to get the reading materials for the new term. They ate dinner together with Thea and when the latter went to bed, Clary helped Alec clean up. Her staying was already suspicious but this was over the top.</p>
<p>“ok Clary, what’s bothering you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Alec… what’s up with you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, with Thea back and all but I know that’s not what you wanted to talk to me about…”</p>
<p>“why are you not getting back to Magnus?”</p>
<p>“he told you about that?”</p>
<p>“not directly but we got to talking over dinner and he might have shared that specific piece of information”</p>
<p>“listen Clary, it’s complicated because…”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking for an explanation Alec, it’s not me you owe one to. He just would like to know if he’s done anything wrong. He was worried about it. I told him it probably was a “you” issue but…”</p>
<p>“I’m a jackass”</p>
<p>“I think you don’t know what you’re doing so you’ll make mistakes. But Magnus can understand many things. Provided you explain them to him”</p>
<p>“I really have no idea of what I’m doing. You know what Thea said to me last Sunday? That she was worried I was lonely and that she’d be ok with me seeing someone. She overheard Iz and Si talking”</p>
<p>“oh Alec, that’s awesome. You’ve raised a terrific kid”</p>
<p>“yeah, I’m sure she had a maternal figure in mind though…”</p>
<p>“did she explicitly say so?”</p>
<p>“no…”</p>
<p>“have you or have you not taught her that there is more than one pattern for families?”</p>
<p>“I have but…”</p>
<p>“no but. I get that you’re worried. I get that it’s scary. But she’s your daughter Alec, and she wants you to be happy. She already knows what homosexuality is, even if she doesn’t know the word. Magnus doesn’t have to be the one you introduce her to, but have you considered that it might be a good idea for your own good to tell you that you prefer men?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Clary, I have no idea. But you’re right. I at least owe Magnus an explanation for my behavior. I’ll send him a text”</p>
<p>“You’re a good man Alec, and a top notch dad, never forget that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Clary had left, Alec took his phone and sent Magnus a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi Magnus, sorry I acted like an ass. I won’t go into the whole “it’s not you it’s me” but it kinda is… I need time to adapt and process everything. I’m not handling everything well, I just need to know where I’m going. I’m sorry.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Alexander, you don’t have to explain, though I appreciate it. I’ll be there when you make your decision and I meant what I said, I’d be happy to just be your friend. I’d be happy with more too but you set the pace. Take care of yourself and Thea.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite their last exchange, Alec didn’t get in touch with Magnus. With Thea home, he fell back into his old routine so easily that he started questioning whether the ideas that had crossed his mind during Thea’s absence truly were that nice of an option. Being a single dad was comfortable, he had habits and reflexes. And maybe he could wait until Thea was old enough to live on her own to meet someone. He wouldn’t be that old by then. And it was not like he was missing something. His life was already full, he had all he wanted. Well not really but Alec had never really had a relationship so his image of those were mainly what he saw on tv and he wasn’t missing the drama. As for sex, he had gone ten years without it. Sure his night, and morning, with Magnus had been phenomenal but still… and he could always find an answer to that, should the problem arise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s shop usually opened at 10 on Monday mornings, because it took longer to get Thea ready and because he liked having a few moments on his own to clean the apartment. When he heard a knock on the door, or a loud banging to be more precise, he knew he would find his sister on the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isabelle”</p>
<p>“Alexander”</p>
<p>“what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“explain”</p>
<p>“what do you want me to explain?”</p>
<p>“don’t play dumb with me brother”</p>
<p>“I need time Iz”</p>
<p>“and you need to be a jackass while you’re taking your time? Would it be too much to say so to the man you spent your week with just two weeks ago? The man with whom you slept and left on the side after you were done with him? How would you have felt Alec, if Magnus had stopped calling you the day just after he slept with you huh? I’m so mad at you right now! I was worried before introducing you guys, but I never thought you’d be the one doing the hurting. I thought you had more… that you were less selfish than that”</p>
<p>“Iz, I didn’t… I never…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec couldn’t find the words. His sister was right, he had acted like the worst selfish jerk he could imagine. He would have been devastated if the situation had been reversed, asking himself what he might have done wrong, wondering if he hadn’t been enough for his partner.</p>
<p>Alec felt his stomach lurch, bile rising up his trachea, like he were going to be sick. It got worse when he remembered their texts from the previous night. Magnus had been so understanding from the start, and even when Alec behaved like the worst douche, he still offered Alec his friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt a hand on his forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec breathe. I’m sorry for yelling but Magnus is my friend and…”</p>
<p>“please don’t apologize” Alec’s voice came raw and hoarse “I’ve been… Clary told me yesterday that I needed to make things right with Magnus but I hadn’t thought of all of this. I feel so bad Iz. I sent him a text last night to tell him I needed time”</p>
<p>“it’s a beginning”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even properly apologized and fuck, he offered me his friendship…”</p>
<p>“that’s Magnus for you”</p>
<p>“I feel so lost Iz”</p>
<p>“you have to think it through, like all the decisions you’ve taken before”</p>
<p>“but I have Thea now”</p>
<p>“so?”</p>
<p>“how do you talk about sexual preferences with an 8 year old?”</p>
<p>“like you already did… she knows about it, even if she doesn’t have the terminology, because you made sure she’d know there’s no wrong way to love. I’m sorry our parents did this to you Alec, but you can’t reproduce the same pattern. Talk to your kid. I’m sure it must be super scary to go from the theory of it all to your personal life. Do you want moral support or do you want to do this on your own?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s best if I do it alone, thanks Iz. But before that, I need to really apologize to Magnus”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll listen Alec, don’t worry. We all make mistakes. What matters is how we correct them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle left and Alec went to open his shop, his head full of thoughts. He felt really bad for how he had handled the situation. On the receiving end of it, he would have been utterly crushed and felt like he’d been used. But he couldn’t really change what he had done and Isabelle was correct: no need to rehash all he’d done wrong, he needed to make it right. He wasn’t ready to think of what ifs with Magnus. Maybe he should have thought about it before going out and sleeping with him. But it was done so he needed to deal with the consequences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And at the same time, he needed to have a serious talk with his daughter.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking, mostly talking...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>Ok, so I'm really nervous right now... </p><p>I've redone this chapter a total of 5 times since last week, because I wanted to make adjustments after comments I had last chapter, which made a lot of sense, and to which I wanted to provide a real answer.</p><p>I hope you'll like it. As always, I'm available if you want to scream at me or anything, on here or twitter @caronahya</p><p>Here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Magnus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could tell you all this face to face but I can’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First, allow me to apologize for my horrid behavior those last days. There’s no excuse for the way I acted and I can’t believe that despite all this, you still offered me your friendship. I don’t deserve it. I put you through something that would have been my worst nightmare. I only took my own side of the story into consideration and I truly apologize for playing with your feelings like they meant nothing. I don’t see why you should accept my apology but I will do my best to try and make sure you know how sorry I am for as long as we remain in touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would also like to tell you a bit more about my past, not to justify my actions, but maybe to provide you with a better insight on why I thought this was my only option.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told you about how I got married with Lydia as a deal between us two. The thing I didn’t tell you though is that I ended up agreeing to it to get my parents off my back. I come from an old money family, both my parents work in corporate law and they wanted me to follow their footsteps. I remember telling you about this and how my parents wouldn’t understand who I was. What I didn’t tell you was the night I heard them talking about me. How worried they were that I wasn’t dating girls and how harmful it would be for the family name if their first son ended up single or worse, gay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s the night I agreed to Lydia’s plan. Hearing your parents say that the worst that could happen is for their eldest to be gay and defile the Lightwood name was too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia offered me the best way out and the best gift with Thea. I will forever be grateful for what she did for me. I miss her so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, when Isabelle confronted me and told me about a date with a friend of hers, I thought it could be a good idea. I don’t have a lot of friends outside my family and I honestly wasn’t looking for more when I first went to meet you. But then I saw you. You were, are, the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. I wanted nothing more than to get to know you and try for more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During a few days, I let my feelings guide me, forgetting about my everyday life. But I never thought on how this would affect you, and for this, I want to, once more, tell you how sorry I am for being so selfish. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you in any way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also would like you to know that I had the best times of my life with you. I wouldn’t change it for the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I can’t, at least for now, keep pretending that I don’t have responsibilities. Thea doesn’t know I’m gay. She knows that relationships can have different shapes, but I guess I’m scared. Scared of how she’ll react, of how she’ll feel. I still hear my dad’s disgust when he talked about me being gay and I don’t ever want to hear that tone in Thea’s mouth. I know it doesn’t necessarily make sense but I hope you’ll understand anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that being said, I feel like sorry will never be enough. I acted like the biggest jerk on the planet and worse, I didn’t realize it when I did. I’m sorry I let my insecurities and fear dictate my actions and I’m sorry you paid the price for it. I’m truly ashamed of what I put you through and I cannot believe you’re still offering me your friendship, or maybe not anymore I don’t really know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would love for us to try and be friends but the decision will be yours, it’s the least I owe you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for reading all this, I hope you won’t think less of me because of it, and that you’ll understand, or at least accept, my position. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for everything Magnus. Thank you for showing me what it could be like. Take care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexander.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: it might not be the brightest idea to write a letter to a famous author like you, I hope you’ll excuse my bad grammar and poor sentences.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec posted the letter before going to work on Tuesday. He would have dropped it himself but he was wary of running into Magnus. He wasn’t ready yet, and writing the letter had confirmed that.</p><p> </p><p>The week went by rather slowly, despite being the beginning of a new term, which usually meant many orders for Alec…</p><p>On Friday evening, Alec ordered pizzas from Carlita’s and went to pick them up with Thea. When Allison saw them enter, she went to kiss Thea and hug Alec.</p><p>“how’s my favorite family?”</p><p>“we’re good Allison thanks. How are things with you?”</p><p>“not too bad… your order will be ready in just a minute. How are you bambina?”</p><p>“good! I’m glad I can have your pizza tonight, I’m still a bit mad at Daddy for coming without me. But I’m happy he came with a friend, he deserves to have friends too”</p><p>“you’re right sweetie. So, have you met his friend?”</p><p>“Magnus? No I haven’t. But Dad has been super busy with the shop so he was always tired”</p><p>“do you have plans with Magnus, Alec?”</p><p>“no Allison, we’re both busy. I haven’t heard from him for days to be honest”</p><p>“well, I guess that’s about to change then…”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the bell above the door jingled and Magnus entered the restaurant. Alec whispered to Allison, trying to leave Thea out of the discussion.</p><p>“you knew?! That’s why you were chatting for so long… Allison…”</p><p>“you need a push Alec, now stop whispering, it’s not polite”</p><p>Allison turned to welcome Magnus.</p><p>“Hi Magnus! Lasagnas to go right?”</p><p>“hi Allison, yes please. Hi Alexander”</p><p>Alec was watching the scene unfold before his eyes and was getting more and more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re Magnus?”</p><p>“yes hi. You must be Thea, right?”</p><p>“Thea Lightwood Sir. Thank you for keeping my dad company while I was out of town”</p><p>The business-like tone and Thea’s posture made everyone laugh, including Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s so funny?”</p><p>“nothing Bug, don’t worry. Hi Magnus, how are you ?”</p><p>“fine thanks, you?”</p><p>“tired but good, we’re about to have pizza, if someone decides we finally can have them”</p><p>“calm down Alec, you know Jim, he needs his time”</p><p>“sure Allison”</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“yes Thea”</p><p>“do you want your friend to come over and have dinner with us? I won’t be mad if it’s not just the two of us, especially if I have pizza”</p><p>“oh I wouldn’t want to impose Thea. You dad is probably really happy to spend some time with you”</p><p>“please, they have together time all the time Magnus, I’m sure Alec here would be glad…”</p><p>“no Allison truly. I have a lot of things to do tonight anyway. Thank you for the offer Miss Thea, another time?” Magnus’ tone made it obvious that he wanted nothing to do with Alec, whoc couldn’t blame him.</p><p> </p><p>Thea nodded enthusiastically, unaware of what had just happened, while Alec was still having trouble breathing. Once Magnus had left, he heard Allison tell Thea to go say hi to Jim before leaving.</p><p>“Alec sweetheart sit down. I’m sorry. I just thought I could give you a little push…”</p><p>“s’ okay”</p><p>“no it’s not. I meddled when I clearly shouldn’t have and now you’re feeling bad because of me”</p><p>“how… how did you know we weren’t talking anymore?</p><p>“Magnus has been coming three times a week since you brought him with you, we got to talking. He was so sad when he talked about you that I thought… nevermind. I’m truly sorry Alec”</p><p>“it’s ok Allison. I know you did it with good reasons at heart”</p><p>“Thea still doesn’t know?”</p><p>“I want to tell her. I was thinking of doing it tonight…”</p><p>“but?”</p><p>“but what if she hates me afterwards?”</p><p>“I swear to God Alec Lightwood one day I’m going to go see those parents of yours and give them a piece of my mind”</p><p>“you really don’t have to do that”</p><p>“mph… Jim has been holding me back for years but, Alec… you were so happy with Magnus. And Thea will love you no matter what, because you raised her good”</p><p>“I don’t know, why risk it?”</p><p>“because you deserve to be happy Alec. You deserve to love and be loved in return. You deserve to have someone share moments with you, good and bad. And with that body of yours, you deserve some good sex”</p><p>“Allison!”</p><p>“what? I’m not dead, am I? I have eyes, you’re gorgeous… Magnus is gorgeous… Shame you can’t make babies…”</p><p> </p><p>This got Alec to burst out laughing and he stood up to hug Allison.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Allison, so much”</p><p>“you’re welcome sweetheart. Now take that kid back home and tell her”</p><p>“yes Ma’am”</p><p> </p><p>Alec paid the pizzas and left with Thea, who had a serious look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s bothering you Thea?”</p><p>“are Allison and Jim what grandparents should be like? I mean, they kiss and hug us, they’re always nice to us, and Jim even made my pizza in a rabbit shape tonight because it was my birthday…”</p><p>“I guess Bug, in a way yes they are”</p><p>“I like it. Our family has never been a regular one, what’s one more exception?”</p><p> </p><p>They had just reached their apartment complex and Alec decided that maybe this was the sign he had been waiting for. When Thea told him that their family wasn’t traditional but that she basically didn’t care, he heard what everyone else had been telling him for days: Thea would listen and not judge.</p><p> </p><p>“Thea, sweetheart, there’s something I want to talk to you about”</p><p>“am I in trouble?”</p><p>“no Bug, you did nothing wrong. I just have something important that I need to tell you”</p><p>“ok”</p><p>“ok, so…hm…”</p><p>“Daddy, remember what you always tell me: say what you have to say in the easiest way”</p><p>“I love you Thea” Alec beamed with pride at his daughter.</p><p>“I love you too Daddy”</p><p>“ok, I want to talk to you about the possibility of me finding someone to share my life with”</p><p>“like you did with mom you mean?”</p><p>“yes Bug, exactly like that. You are the world to me but sometimes…”</p><p>“you want to do grown up stuff?”</p><p>“yes, exactly”</p><p>“I told you Daddy, I don’t mind if you want to date someone. I’m sure Mommy wouldn’t mind either”</p><p>“thank you Bug…”</p><p>“so, are you?”</p><p>“am I what?”</p><p>“dating someone?”</p><p>“it’s a bit complicated but yes, I met someone. Thea, love, there’s something that you don’t know about me, it’s that… you remember the story of Ben I told you about?”</p><p>“the little boy with two mommies and a daddy?”</p><p>Yes, Alec had stolen the plot from Friends to explain same sex relationships and children, but representation was hard to find and this story was treated nicely.</p><p>“yes. Well, Ben has two mommies and a dad, because after her relationship with the dad, one of the mommies realized she loved women instead of men, to share her life with. Well, it’s the same for me, I’d prefer to share my life with a man instead of a woman”</p><p>Thea was looking at Alec, concentration written all over her little face. Alec gave her a few moments to digest it all, but when Thea still hadn’t said anything after two minutes, he got nervous.</p><p>“Thea do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“does this mean you didn’t love Mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s heart hurt with how small Thea’s voice was.</p><p> </p><p>“oh no Sweetheart, I adored your mother, deeply loved her. She was my best friend”</p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t ready to get into the explanation of his marriage to his daughter Maybe once she’d be an adult he could tell her but not as long as she was a child. Thea nodded, her gaze still on the floor but didn’t go on.</p><p> </p><p>“do you have other questions?”</p><p>“will I have two daddies?”</p><p>“well, maybe in the future. It takes time sweetheart to build a family, and effort”</p><p>“but I could, right?”</p><p>“sure, yes”</p><p>“cool”</p><p>“cool?”</p><p>“well yeah, everyone at school has two parents, I’m the only one with just one. My friend Emily has two mommies so even if it’s not really the same, it’s still great”</p><p>“so you don’t mind that I would prefer a man to share my life with?”</p><p>“no… why would I?”</p><p>“I don’t know Bug, sometimes we feel things we can’t really explain”</p><p>“oh… no I really don’t mind. I mean, one daddy is already super, so two…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec laughed at his daughter’s reaction and went to hug her. She sat on his lap, hugging his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“daddy?”</p><p>“yes Bug?”</p><p>“you said you’d already met someone…”</p><p> </p><p>His daughter really though fast… Alec nodded and waited for her to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“is it Magnus? Because it was weird between you, Allison and him at Carlita’s and you were with him when I was at Disneyworld with Izzy”</p><p>“yes Bug. Magnus is my friend who I dated”</p><p>“but you don’t date him anymore?”</p><p>“as I told you, it’s complicated…”</p><p>“he looks nice, and he’s really beautiful”</p><p>“well, he told me that he’d love meeting you”</p><p>“really?!”</p><p>“yes, I talked a lot about you and he told me he’d like it if we could meet all together”</p><p>“I’d like that too Daddy…”</p><p>“ok Bug, I’ll see what I can do…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Maryse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As usual, a lot of talking: Magnus, Alec, Thea, Izzy, Simon and a "new" face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>I post super early today (at least early for me) because I'm working in 45 minutes and I need the motivation to write some more this afternoon, I only have 3 chapters written after this one so I'm pressuring myself!</p>
<p>Come talk to me in the comments, on my twitter @caronahya </p>
<p>Thanks again to all of you who left kudos, comments, they are the best motivation ever :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday started as any other one. Alec got ready and Thea and him went to open the store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary arrived for the reading, and stayed over the afternoon to help Alec. It seemed that contrary to what had happened the previous days, parents had a lot of reading material to purchase. Alec smile when he saw Dan enter.</p>
<p>“hi Dan”</p>
<p>“Hi Mister Alec”</p>
<p>“so, did you like those books you picked out?”</p>
<p>“I did. Is Magnus here?”</p>
<p>“ah no… why?”</p>
<p>“because he told me I could give him my paper so he could take a look at it. Could I leave it to you?”</p>
<p>“sure, I’ll make sure he gets it”</p>
<p>“thanks! Have a nice weekend Alec”</p>
<p>“you too Dan”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec looked at the paper in his hands. He could see that Dan had paid a lot of attention to his presentation. He was glad Magnus had been there that day, he had been a huge help with Dan.</p>
<p>So while the girls were talking, Alec decided he could test the waters and sent a message to Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi Magnus, I hope you’re doing great. I know we haven’t spoken lately and I’ll understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore. Once again I want to apologize for everything I did and I swear I didn’t know Allison would try to set us up like this when I went with Thea. Anyway, Dan came by the store today, you remember the young boy you helped picking out books? Well, he wrote a draft and he wants me to forward it to you. I can definitely send those to your address if you’d prefer, he included his own details so you won’t have to go through me each time. If you feel like you’d be ok with meeting with me, you can come and pick the papers at the store. And maybe you could stay for real introductions? I can’t believe I’m asking this and please remember that you can definitely say no. Thea and I talked and now she knows about me. She picked up the weird situation at Carlita’s last time and asked if you were the person I dated while she was away. Long story short, she’d love to meet you for real. If you prefer not to meet her, I’ll understand and give her a reason, no worries. Let me know. Take care. A</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec pressed send before he could overthink it. He was a bit disappointed when the message was shown as read but he still hadn’t gotten an answer two hours later, but not really surprised as he had expected it and knew he deserved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea and Clary were talking with the last remaining client of the day when Alec saw Magnus hesitating, behind the door. He left the register and went outside.</p>
<p>“Magnus hey”</p>
<p>“hi Alexander”</p>
<p>“you got my message?”</p>
<p>“I did, I thought I could pick up Dan’s paper”</p>
<p>“sure, do you want to enter to pick it up?”</p>
<p>Alec felt a pang in his heart at Magnus’ hesitation upon entering the store. But after all, he couldn’t blame the man, after the way he had acted, Magnus truly owed him nothing.</p>
<p>“Thea is here?”</p>
<p>“yes, she’s in the back of the store with Clary”</p>
<p>“do you…”</p>
<p>“Magnus, I told you, no worries, I completely understand…”</p>
<p>“no, I want to meet her, officially”</p>
<p>“oh… you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying it’ll make everything perfect but yes, I’d love to meet your daughter”</p>
<p>“thanks Magnus” Alec’s voice held an apologetical sound to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus nodded and followed Alec inside. Alec saw Clary’s eyes widen but Thea was still facing the other way. When the client left, Alec went to shut the door behind her, and saw the moment Thea realized they weren’t alone.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go Alec”</p>
<p>“you sure Clary? You can stay”</p>
<p>“no I’m sure, I have things to do anyway. See you next week. Nice seeing you Magnus”</p>
<p>“you too Clary, say hi to your parents for me”</p>
<p>“will do”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Clary left, Alec saw the mutual evaluation of Magnus and Thea and this made him crack a smile.</p>
<p>“Magnus, would you like to come upstairs with us?”</p>
<p>“if you’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Thea?”</p>
<p>“yeah”</p>
<p>“ok then, everyone upstairs. And for the record young lady it’s yes, not yeah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in the living room, Alec offered drinks and was still thoroughly amused but the staring contest between Magnus and Thea, they both looked like cat measuring the other up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think formal introductions are in order. Magnus Bane, meet Thea Lightwood. Thea, meet Magnus”</p>
<p>“hi Thea, I’m glad to officially meet you”</p>
<p>“me too. I mean, I’m happy you’re here”</p>
<p>“your dad told me a lot about you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched the exchange progress and the tension slowly leave the room. Thea’s wariness was wavering while Magnus’ discomfort seemed to dissipate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“daddy can I show Magnus my Disney pictures please?”</p>
<p>“if he has time sure. But we don’t want to overwhelm him, right?”</p>
<p>“don’t worry Alexander, I have time”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his thigh and his eyes opened wide. Thea missed the whole exchange, having zoomed out of the room as soon as Magnus had said yes to the pictures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you for coming Magnus”</p>
<p>“thank you for asking me”</p>
<p>“do you want to stay for dinner?”</p>
<p>“I guess”</p>
<p>“there’s no pressure Magnus, I totally understand if you don’t want anything else to do with me. But if your offer for friendship is still on the table, I’d like to take you up on it”</p>
<p>“What you did really hurt Alec. I get that Thea is important but I deserved more than ghosting”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m truly sorry Magnus”</p>
<p>“We could try being friends for now…”</p>
<p>“for now…”</p>
<p>“for now… you have a precious princess to think of, I get that”</p>
<p>“you’re a saint Magnus. I can’t thank you enough for being so understanding…”</p>
<p>“relationships, platonic or romantic, take efforts Darling”</p>
<p>“thank you for offering me the chance to make the efforts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec smiled at Magnus and their conversation was interrupted when Thea entered the room again. The three of them chatted for hours, until it was way pas Thea’s bedtime. So Magnus left with the promise of coming back soon. Alec put Thea to bed and before he shut her door, he heard Thea say:</p>
<p>“I like him Daddy, he makes you smile your real smile, the same one as on the photos with mommy. I love you Daddy”</p>
<p>“love you too Thea Bug”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Thea woke up on Sunday, Alec was already preparing everything for their outing of the day. Talking with Thea had done wonders to his well-being so he had decided to visit Isabelle and Simon in the Upper East Side. He had avoided this neighborhood since his move with Lydia, mainly because he didn’t want to stumble upon his parents. But today, they would visit the MET, have lunch in the park with his sister and her husband, and enjoy their day out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at the MET and Alec had forgotten how beautiful it was. Just the building in itself was magnificent but the various exhibitions brought him back to his love for history and culture. Thea was glad to visit but after two hours, her concentration was getting thinner, so they left with the goal of coming back soon, and do another floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were enjoying the sun when Alec heard a gasp near them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice made him tense. Really universe? What was the probability of him running into his parents?! He slowly opened his eyes and saw that just his mother was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mother” he couldn’t keep the edge from his voice. Thea was wide-eyed, staring at Maryse with her mouth open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thea close your mouth, you’re going to swallow a fly”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, Maryse kneeled to be at eye level with Thea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi Thea, my name is Maryse, I’m your dad’s mom”</p>
<p>“I know who you are” Thea answered, bite in her voice.</p>
<p>“Thea you will not use that tone when speaking to an adult”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Daddy”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one you have to apologize to”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite everything Alec felt towards his parents, he couldn’t let his daughter think it was ok to be disrespectful to an adult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry ma’am”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had to bite down a smile because despite the politeness of it all, he knew his kid used ma’am as a clear sign that she wasn’t happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Bug, do you want to go to the merry go round?”</p>
<p>“yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec gave her the tickets he had bought before and watched her get settled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“she’s truly beautiful Alec, she has the same posture and attitude as you did but she looks a lot like her mom”</p>
<p>“thanks, she does”</p>
<p>“so, how are you?”</p>
<p>“good. You?”</p>
<p>“listen Alec, I would like to… I know I have no right to ask for anything but… your father and I got divorced last January and…”</p>
<p>“what?!”</p>
<p>“I thought you knew”</p>
<p>“mother, I haven’t seen or heard from you in seven years, how would I know?”</p>
<p>“aren’t you still in touch with your sister and brother?”</p>
<p>“I am, they know not to bring up the topic in front of Thea”</p>
<p>“of course. So yes, we got divorced and I would like to apologize to you for not standing up to him sooner. You didn’t deserve any of that. But there’s nothing I can do to change it, so I hope you’ll let me try to show you how sorry I am…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s head was still facing forward and his eyes were filled with tears. He was holding the railing in a tight grip, so hard that his knuckles were white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know mother. Thank you for saying it, but I’m not sure… I need time”</p>
<p>“sure. I can give you my phone number? You’ll be in charge then and I’ll abide by your choice”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec took the card that his mother was holding out to him and put it in his wallet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it was nice seeing you Alec, you look happy, I’m glad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched his mother go away and wondered if he should have done more, one way or another. The irony of forgiveness hit him and he realized Magnus’ efforts and once more felt terrible for what he had done. He couldn’t let his mind wander on Magnus so he pushed the thoughts out of his head for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Isabelle and Simon arrived, Alec was still rather out of it. His sister saw it and asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that’s because we saw Maryse”</p>
<p>“you saw mom?”</p>
<p>“yes I did, and Thea too. I prefer when you call her Maryse rather than ma’am though…”</p>
<p>“she did what?”</p>
<p>“mom introduced herself to Thea and cheeky monkey over there, after being all petulant just like you would have been, followed by a “I’m sorry ma’am” that got mom to turn pale”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you kid!”</p>
<p>“So not the time, Simon…” Alec told him, unable to contain a smile when he saw the grins exchanged by the uncle-niece duo.</p>
<p>“so what else did she say?”</p>
<p>“that they’ve gotten a divorce?”</p>
<p>“ah yes, we didn’t tell you because we didn’t see the point. Though she’s been asking about you both a lot lately”</p>
<p>“she apologized”</p>
<p>“excuse me?”</p>
<p>“just like that, yes. And she gave me her card, asked me to call her, I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“you don’t have to decide now, think about it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went onto the lawn and started eating their picnic. Alec was feeling light, surrounded by his family. They talked a bit about baby Lewis, who still didn’t want to come. The tests results were to be back in a few weeks. Thea and Simon were playing baseball, so Alec got to enjoy talking with his sister. They didn’t usually have a lot of time just the two of them so it felt great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“how’s everything with you big brother?”</p>
<p>“I told Thea I’m gay on Friday night”</p>
<p>“and I only hear about it now because???”</p>
<p>“wait a bit before getting mad. I’m about to give you so much more ammunition”</p>
<p>“I’m listening”</p>
<p>“On Friday, we went to pick up pizzas at Carlita’s and Allison thought she could play matchmaker. She made us wait until Magnus arrived”</p>
<p>“ouch… how did it go?”</p>
<p>“meh… it was awkward, especially when Thea and Allison ganged up and tried to have him come home with us”</p>
<p>“of course they did”</p>
<p>“Magnus left and I got to telling Allison that Thea didn’t know and that I was scared of her reaction. She then proceeded to threaten going to see mom and dad and tell them very explicit things”</p>
<p>“she should…”</p>
<p>“when home, I told Thea everything. She asked if Magnus was the person I dated, I told her it was complicated, but that he really wanted to meet her. She told me to invite him over so they could meet for real…”</p>
<p>“did you?”</p>
<p>“he had dinner with us last night”</p>
<p>“I wanna know everything”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Alec went on explaining the evening to his sister, who interrupted him way too much for his liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“your daughter is precious Alec. She just gave you her approval to date Magnus! What are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet Izzy… we still have a lot to work on. I apologized but I don’t know if it was enough…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Maryse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes Maryse. And of course, Alec and Thea talk, Alec and Izzy talk ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>I hope you're all doing great and that you're staying safe wherever you are. </p>
<p>This chapter is a bit late in the day for me, let's just say that my very own cheeky Thea played one on me and we had many things to work on...</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!</p>
<p>And as usual, come talk to me in the messages or on my twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>Take care :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the crazy day they had spent, Alec thought a light dinner in front of the tv would be perfect. Just after dessert, he turned the tv off and told Thea he wanted to speak with her about something.</p>
<p>“Listen Bug, I really want to be sure that you’re ok with everything we’ve talked about”<br/>“you mean Magnus?”<br/>“yes, but also about things in a more general way.  I want you to know that I’m not trying to replace or forget your mom. She meant the world to me and even more so after she brought you to life. I just… I think I’m ready to finally share who I am now. When I met your mom, I was a kid. Now I’m the one with the kid, but I’d still like to have someone to share my life with, like a best friend but that I could love even more. I would like to try and have that with Magnus but I also want you to be aware that love is not a fairy tale and sometimes, despite all the effort you might put in a relationship, it doesn’t work out. And it can be painful. I wouldn’t want you to suffer just for me…”<br/>“I understand Daddy. But you always tell me how important it is to be myself and try my best, so I’m sure you’ll do the same. I like Magnus, he’s nice and he makes you smile and I like it when you’re happy. I know you miss mom too and I know you’re not replacing her…”<br/>“you’ll always be the most important person in my life Bug, I need you to know that”<br/>“I know Daddy”<br/>“I love you so much Thea. Thank you for being the best kid”<br/>“I love you too Daddy, and you’re not too bad yourself”<br/>“ok young lady, time for bed”</p>
<p>After Thea had gone to bed, Alec took some time to clean while thinking about the amount of things that had changed over the weekend. He still was insecure about dating Magnus, but now he couldn’t hide behind Thea anymore, he had to admit that the thought of getting hurt scared him. He hadn’t lied when he had told Magnus that he hadn’t been in love but when he thought about how much losing Lydia had hurt, he was terrified of having to go through that kind of pain again. </p>
<p>And yet, he was considering trying dating for the first time in his entire life. His whole family knew, everyone pushing him to try and find happiness. Thinking of family brought back the memory of seeing his mother today. It had come as a surprise when she’d talked about getting divorced and Alec genuinely was curious on what could have happened to his parents to reach that point. In his memories, he had the image of a strong, united couple who faced everything together. He had been utterly surprised by the apology his mother had semi-uttered. And the fact that she wanted him to be in charge had meant a lot. He hadn’t felt pressured into doing something and he had enjoyed it. Maybe he could try and get in touch with her. Isabelle didn’t seem put off with the idea and this obviously counted a great deal, especially now that his sister knew everything. If she had had just an inch of a doubt, she would have told Alec, at least to be cautious. But she had even mentioned that their mother seemed to have changed so before he could overthink it, he grabbed his phone, the card and dialed. </p>
<p>“Maryse Lightwood” the clipped tone made him flinch.<br/>“hi, it’s me… Alec”<br/>“oh Alec, hi, sorry I wasn’t expecting you to call this early, or at all if I’m being honest” Maryse’s voice had changed as soon as she’d recognized her son’s voice.<br/>“well you don’t have my number so it could have been anyone”<br/>As silence stretched by, Maryse cleared her throat.<br/>“so did you enjoy the rest of your day?”<br/>“we did, we met Iz and Simon. I just put Thea to bed”<br/>“I can’t believe how much she reminds me of you and your sister”<br/>“she has my attitude that’s for sure, and Iz has been her womanly figure for as long as she can remember so in a way, it makes sense”<br/>“I guess it does. She’s gorgeous. Is she doing great in school?”<br/>“she is. She wants to work with me when she’s older but I keep telling her she has time to decide”<br/>“would it be ok if I came to visit your shop?”<br/>“I don’t know mother. Maybe we could try a more neutral ground for discussing? Would you want to have lunch with me?”<br/>“I understand Alec and I would love that. When are you available?”<br/>“that’s the beauty of being my own boss I guess, I can be free any day of the working week”<br/>“oh, not on the weekend then?”<br/>“I’d prefer if it was just the two of us to begin with. We have a lot to talk about and some issues you and I have that I’d rather Thea not hear”<br/>“of course, could we say tomorrow then? I can make some room between noon and two?”<br/>“works for me”<br/>“I know just the place near Wall Street, that way you’re still close enough to Brooklyn?”<br/>“good, can you text me the details then?”<br/>“sure. Thank you Alec, for reaching out and giving me a chance, I’m truly grateful”<br/>“I like to think everyone can change. See you tomorrow”</p>
<p>It was still early enough for Alec to call his sister and ask for advice, which he did.</p>
<p>“so you’re having lunch with her?”<br/>“yes, just the both of us though. I’m… I want to be sure of her motives before taking Thea with me”<br/>“smart move. She has changed Alec, but it’s up to you to decide whether you can forgive and move forward or if it’s too late”<br/>“I can’t take that decision before seeing her. But I’m going to tell her everything”<br/>“I think it’s the best thing you can do. Do you need some moral support?”<br/>“no thanks Iz, I need to do it on my own. I just wanted your opinion on everything”<br/>“ok, we agree then: no Thea, you won’t see dad at least for now, and if you’re ready, that you’re gay”<br/>“I also want to come clean about my marriage”<br/>“wow, ok. In a way I feel bad for mom”<br/>“do you think it’s too much?”<br/>“no Alec, you need to tell her, you’ve suffered too much to let her off the hook easily. But she’s going to be shocked”<br/>“I really want to try because despite everything she’s my mother and I don’t want fake basis to our relationship. Either she can handle the truth, or she can’t and that’s what will decide where we go”<br/>“call me when you’re done?”<br/>“will do. Iz, I wanted to ask you something else. Do you think… if… ok that’s a big if but if I decide to ask Magnus out, could Thea spend the night at your place?”<br/>“out on a date?”<br/>“Iz…”<br/>“ok. Yes, of course, you don’t even have to ask, she can stay with us whenever”<br/>“thanks Iz. I won’t do it now, I still need to process everything”<br/>“I understand Alec, and I’m here if you need to talk”</p>
<p>After hanging up with his sister, Alec sent a quick text to Magnus.</p>
<p>Hi Magnus, I hope you had a nice weekend. I’m having lunch with my mother tomorrow, first time in 8 years but it’d seem that she changed. Anyway, I ramble when I’m nervous, sorry. I hope you’re ok. Talk to you soon? X</p>
<p>The answer came barely a minute later. </p>
<p>Alexander, I’m here if you need to talk or anything. You are a way better person than I am for trying. I’m just a phone call away. I did spend a nice weekend, thank you again for Friday night. Give me a call after you’ve met with your mother? X</p>
<p>Monday morning went by really fast and soon Alec was getting ready for lunch. He had decided to close his shop for the afternoon because if things went well with his mother, then they might want more than two hours and if things went bad, then he could always go out and change his mind. </p>
<p>He closed the shop and went to the address his mother had sent him. He arrived early, as usual and sent a quick message to Magnus for moral support. </p>
<p>Hi Magnus, I’m about to enter the restaurant to meet my mother. Any positive thought will help. I hope you’re fine. Talk to you later. A</p>
<p>He had just sent the message when his phone pinged. </p>
<p>You have a minute for a facetime? M</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Alec called.</p>
<p>“hi Darling”<br/>“hi Magnus”<br/>“you need to breathe Darling, you look extremely pale”<br/>“that’s my natural complexion”<br/>“If you say so… still, breathe with me… in two three four… out two three four…” they went on for a few breaths and then Alec saw Magnus smile “there, you look better already”<br/>“thanks Magnus”<br/>“my pleasure Darling. Now let me see how handsome you are, move your phone away”</p>
<p>Alec did as instructed, showing Magnus his outfit.</p>
<p>“you look dashing Darling. This shirt makes your arms look fabulous”<br/>“Magnus…”<br/>“there we are, natural color of your skin”<br/>“it’s not natural, it’s blushing and you know it”<br/>“blushing is a wonderful color on you Darling. Are you feeling better?”<br/>“I am, thank you for the distraction”<br/>“anytime Darling, though I prefer other distraction technics”<br/>“you don’t say… maybe you’ll have to show me then…” Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen a bit and his mouth open and close a few times before he answered.<br/>“Alexander are you flirting with me?”<br/>“I guess I am”<br/>“does this mean I can too?”<br/>“because you haven’t already?!”<br/>“oh Darling, you have no idea…” Alec took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, before squaring his shoulders and answer to Magnus.<br/>“ok then”<br/>“ok?”<br/>“sure, why not?”<br/>“tell you what, I’m going to let you join your mother for lunch and we’ll continue this discussion later on. I wouldn’t want you to make rash decisions on an empty stomach”</p>
<p>Despite the smile on Magnus’ face and the lightness of the words spoken, Alec heard and saw the uncertainty in Magnus’ eyes and he couldn’t really blame him. They ended the call with the promise from Alec to call Magnus back as soon as they were done. </p>
<p>Alec wanted to tell Magnus so much more, because after his talks with Thea and then Isabelle, he felt like he was ready for more. And yet, that last exchange with Magnus brought back some doubts. </p>
<p>And once again, Alec wouldn’t blame Magnus for rejecting him and refusing to give him another chance. If the situation had been reversed, Alec wouldn’t even have considered remaining friends with the guy who had slept with him and basically avoided him afterwards. </p>
<p>Alec felt really bad about this particular action, among others, and him and Magnus would have to talk about it at some point, especially if they considered giving their relationship a try.</p>
<p>Alec was brought back to the reality when he felt a hand on his arm, and saw his mother smiling shyly at him.</p>
<p>“Hello Alec, thank you for coming”<br/>“hi. I told you I would”<br/>“Are you ready to go inside?”<br/>“yes, let’s”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Maryse - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec meets with Maryse and they discuss everything. Magnus and Alec talk some more.</p>
<p>Sadly, no Thea in this one...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>I hope Thursday is treating you fine. New chapter, I hope you'll like it. It's a new beginning I guess. As usual, I'd love to hear what you think, thank you SO MUCH to all those who took the time to comment and give me details on what they liked or thought could/should be different, it helps a lot to have feedback!</p>
<p>You can always come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya.</p>
<p>Huge thanks to @CryptidBane for the header!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the restaurant, Maryse first and Alec following her. At that moment, and for the first time in a long time, Alec felt like a child again. A child ready to give his mother his report card with things on it he knew she wouldn’t like. Things that would raise questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was feeling more and more nervous so he focused on his breathing before they were seated. Looking at his mother, he realized that she too seemed uncomfortable. And despite considering giving her a chance, Alec wasn’t going to make it easy for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waiter brought them their menus and Alec wondered if this was going to be the longest lunch of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“if I may, their steak is excellent. If you still like red meat that is… otherwise…”</p>
<p>“I do, thanks. I’ll probably go for it, with a side of fries”</p>
<p>“they don’t have chocolate milkshakes though”</p>
<p>Alec was taken aback by that sentence, memories coming back to him at full speed. It put a smile on both their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“maybe I’ll grab one afterwards then”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went on reading their menus. The waiter came back for their order and when he had left, Maryse started talking in a low voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, I know no amount of excuses will ever be enough to apologize for the way we… I… treated you. It took me way too long to realize how wrong I was, how unfair to you I had been. I let my convictions get the best of me and never stopped to see if I was hurting anyone. And you, my beautiful boy, suffered the most”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was on the verge of interrupting but Maryse went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“please Alec, I need to tell you all of this. I am extremely proud of you. When you left law school I thought you’d gone mad. I couldn’t believe you’d throw away your future until I realized that the future I had in mind for you was the one I had imagined. But I had never taken the time to ask you what you wanted. I’m sorry I wasn’t more available when you lost Lydia. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you with Thea. I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me for help. I know it’s not enough, but thank you for at least giving me a chance to apologize and letting me tell you all this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was watching his mother intently. He had never thought how hearing his mother say she was proud of him would make him feel. Turned out it was the best feeling in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Alec could answer, the waiter came back with their appetizers. Maryse was looking at Alec expectantly, and Alec decided at that exact moment that he would tell his mother everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you for telling me all this mom”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec realized the word had slipped past his lips the moment he uttered it and Maryse’s eyes widen. He hadn’t called her mom in almost ten years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“if we’re being honest today, and I hope we are, and with the goal of trying to have a relationship again, there are things that you should know” Alec pushed his plate out of the way and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s not going to be a nice story but I need to say it all. I’d like it if you could let me finish. I’ll answer your questions afterwards if you have any but I’d like to tell you everything in one go. Is that ok?”</p>
<p>“of course Alec, but you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to”</p>
<p>“I believe that if we want to try and move forward, then you need to know everything. Ok….I guess I’ll start with the basics then. Lydia and I had a marriage of convenience. She was my best friend. She had lost the love of her life and I thought at the time that I would never find mine. So it made sense for the both of us, we’d never be alone, always have each other. And it was easy. We knew each other so well, living with Lydia was perfect in many ways and we’d probably still be together today if she hadn’t fallen sick. Anyway, the reason why I married Lydia is because I wanted you and dad to stop pushing me towards young women you thought I’d be interested in. Because I couldn’t talk to you about it. Because I overheard you and dad talk one day when you didn’t know I could hear, how me being gay would be the worst thing possible for our family. So instead of confronting you, I took the easy way out and married my best friend. I’m thankful in a way, because I wouldn’t have Thea if things had been different. But I won’t hide anymore. I’m gay mom. I’m sorry that it’s such a shame to you but that’s who I am. Everyone knows. They haven’t known for long officially but they all suspected. I told Thea, because the topic has never been taboo in our house and because I’ve met someone and I’d like to see where it can go. I tell you because I won’t build a relationship with you if you can’t accept that. That’s it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt so proud. So proud for telling his mother everything, for not hesitating, for calling her out on her mistakes. The relief that filled him compared to nothing else. It was like the weight he had been carrying those last twenty years finally lifted and he could breathe again. He was also glad that he had managed, throughout his whole speech, to maintain eye contact with his mother. He had seen the questions in her eyes, many times, but she had respected his request and never interrupted him, for which he was thankful. He was starting to worry as Maryse still hadn’t spoken and he honestly believed this conversation could go either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know where to start. I feel like saying sorry again sounds like not enough. I had no idea you heard Robert and I talking. I was narrow-minded at the time and believed that you being gay would be a disaster to our family name; I had so many good reasons then but I won’t even try to give them to you as they are not making sense to me either anymore. I think I always knew you were different from your brother and sister, even if at the time I didn’t know what made you different. I feel sick knowing that I prevented you from trying to find your own happiness. That you had to marry Lydia to finally be free even if you weren’t, not really. I agree, Thea is a miracle and I’m glad you’re not alone. I’m happy to hear you’ve met someone, I wish you a lot of happiness with him. Is he the person you were on the phone with before I arrived?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw your relief when his face came on the screen. I didn’t mean to spy but you started your phone call as I arrived. Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“it’s complicated”</p>
<p>“I’m probably the last person you’ll want to talk about it with, but I’m here if you need me. Thank you for telling me Alec. I love you my beautiful boy. I’ve missed you so much”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too mom”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After this rough start, they continued their lunch and Maryse bombarded Alec with questions about Thea. They finished lunch and separated with the promise of seeing each other very soon. Maryse had asked about meeting Thea, to which Alec had answered he needed time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once back in Brooklyn, he took his phone and dialed Magnus’ number. After a two-second phone call, Alec changed ways and went to Magnus’ place for a cup of coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec stopped at the coffee shop and ordered their drinks before reaching Magnus’ loft. Magnus opened the door with a large smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander, you’re a godsend. I don’t have any coffee left at home”</p>
<p>“how can you not have coffee?”</p>
<p>“I mostly drink it outside. I’m more of a tea guy at home. But I’m glad for the coffee right now”</p>
<p>“you look tired…”</p>
<p>At Magnus’ raised eyebrow, Alec avoided his gaze and stuttered.</p>
<p>“I mean… no… sorry it came out the wrong way… you look gorgeous”</p>
<p>“I know what you meant, I was just pulling your leg. Glad to know I still look gorgeous when I’m exhausted”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you’d look gorgeous no matter when”</p>
<p>“sweet talker, you… so how did it go with your mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec started his tale while Magnus kept quiet, only encouraging Alec silently with head nods and smiles. When he was done, Alec realized he needed to tell Magnus more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it also helped me see that I could be my own person and have my own life. Now that everything is out in the open, I know… I mean… I think it’s highly time I lived a bit for myself”</p>
<p>“are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</p>
<p>“what I’m trying to say is I’ve been hiding myself behind Thea not knowing, my family not knowing, because I was so scared of getting hurt again. Don’t get me wrong, I still am, but I want to see where I could go with the right person”</p>
<p>“I’m glad Alexander. You deserve a shot at happiness”</p>
<p>“thank you Magnus. And not just for today. Thank you for everything. For the best week I’d spent in a long time, for understanding, for being so patient with me, for still agreeing to see me despite how I acted. Honestly I can’t believe you haven’t already sent me away, I know I’m high maintenance and that I have baggage…”</p>
<p>“ok, I’m stopping you right here Alexander. We all have a history. Yours might be different but it’s also what makes you unique. Friendship comes in all shapes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec took a deep breath at the opening he had been waiting for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“about that, we’d said friends… for now… but maybe… well I was thinking… and it’s ok if you don’t want to anymore, I wouldn’t blame you. Could you… I mean…”</p>
<p>Magnus’ face showed no expression and Alec didn’t know if it was because he was going to get rejected or because Magnus had no idea what he was blabbering about.</p>
<p>“hold on, I can do better. Here goes. Magnus, I would love to take you out on dates if you still want to. I’d like you to meet Thea again, as the man I’m dating. I would like to see where we could go together. I can’t apologize enough for how I treated you but if you let me, I would love nothing more than to make amends for all I did”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was looking at Magnus expectantly, and the few seconds it lasted felt like an eternity. Before Magnus could answer, Alec spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s ok if you don’t want to Magnus. I’m sorry for being a mess and changing my mind over and over again…”</p>
<p>“Alexander I’m just scared of getting hurt again”</p>
<p>“I understand, it’s ok. Maybe we could talk about it again in a few weeks, or not… it’s up to you Magnus”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say no, but you’ll have to remember how bad you hurt me. I won’t trust you blindly, and I expect you to accept that. It will take time Darling, but this is you second. And last so don’t mess it up”</p>
<p>“I a-have no words to express how sorry I am. I still find unbelievable that you’d accept trying again, I’ll do everything I can to show you I’m serious. I have one last question: can I kiss you? because I’d really like that”</p>
<p>“I’d really like that too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Magnus’s face lit up filled Alec with joy. He saw the other man getting closer to him and wondered if it would feel the same as before. When their lips met, it felt so much better. The gnawing feeling Alec had had in his gut the previous times wasn’t there anymore and it felt like a completely new experience. They kissed slowly for a few minutes and Alec knew he had more things to say before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could do that all day but I have to go and pick up Thea from school”</p>
<p>“duty calls then”</p>
<p>“I want to take things slow Magnus. No falling in bed on the second date but a real getting to know each other dating process”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a wonderful idea Alexander. Though I’d have nothing against you in my bed, if we want to go farther, we need to get to know each other better”</p>
<p>“I wanted to take Thea to Coney Island on Sunday, would you like to join us? We can spend the day together”</p>
<p>“that’s a great idea. I haven’t been to Coney Island in ages”</p>
<p>“so it’s a date”</p>
<p>“it’s a date Darling”</p>
<p>“you’re really ok with our first date being with my daughter?”</p>
<p>“I truly am. She’s your world Alexander. We’ll have time for romantic dates”</p>
<p>“thank you Magnus”</p>
<p>“my pleasure Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec kissed Magnus one last time before leaving to pick up Thea, a bright smile on his face and a lightness in his chest he hadn’t felt in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Coney Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coney Island fun, Thea making herself known and a date &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya everyone!<br/>I hope you're all doing as great as possible.<br/>New chapter, we've reached the turning point, I've officially written more than I still have to publish.<br/>As usual, come talk to me here, or on my twitter @caronahya<br/>Let's go!</p>
<p>Banner by CryptidBane</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole week flew by and Alec kept telling himself it was all going to be fine. It was just a day at Coney Island. He’d done it many times before. He had never taken anyone with them before though, as Coney Island usually was something he liked to do alone with Thea. But in a way, it had made sense to invite Magnus to tag along. Magnus would then get to see exactly how Alec’s family acted. So Sunday morning, Thea and Alec went to the subway and found Magnus already waiting for them.</p>
<p>The ride was a bit long, but they got busy planning the day and what they wanted to do. The day was beautiful, a warm sun shining and no wind to prevent the temperature from rising. Going in the morning was what Alec preferred: fewer people, mainly families. They reached the beach and Thea asked to go straight to the rides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See Magnus, we do it that way because we won’t get sick. If we wait for after lunch, then daddy doesn’t want to come anymore”</p>
<p>“hey! I don’t mind waiting for you!”</p>
<p>“I know daddy, but I like it better when you’re with me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men smiled at her. They went to the booths, bought day passes and went to the first ride. The waiting lines weren’t big and before they knew it, they had already done four of them. Alec asked if they could take a break and have a drink, all of it in a whiney voice that made both Thea and Magnus laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“have we reached your limit already Da… Alexander?”</p>
<p>“I’m not that comfortable with rides and you are both trying to kill me”</p>
<p>“you know what daddy? I could always go with Magnus on the ride and you wait for us…”</p>
<p>“Thea… I don’t know, let’s take a break and have a drink ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started making their way towards the concession stand, Thea skipping a few steps ahead, when she suddenly turned around to look at them. Alec didn’t really understand her look until she smiled and spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you can hold hands if you want to, I don’t mind”</p>
<p>“Thea…”</p>
<p>“what? Auntie Izzy and Uncle Simon held hands all the time at Disney, I know it’s what grown-ups dating do, I’m not a baby”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then turned back again and resumed her stride to the drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh how I missed that blush”</p>
<p>“yeah well, my own child just gave me dating advice so I guess you could cut me some slack”</p>
<p>“I could but… what are you gonna do about her advice?”</p>
<p>“it did seem like a great idea, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“I’d be all for it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec nodded and put his gaze on Thea once more, while his hand slowly slid in Magnus’, linking their fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“your neck is blushing too Darling”</p>
<p>“shut up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no snark in it, just playful banter. Alec realized that Magnus had called him Darling again and it remined him of earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, I don’t mind you calling me Darling when Thea is around. That’s what almost happened earlier right?”</p>
<p>“yes, I didn’t know, we never really discussed it, so I preferred playing it safe”</p>
<p>“you’re too good to be true Magnus. And you don’t have to hold back when Thea’s here”</p>
<p>“so I could kiss you and you’d be ok?”</p>
<p>“oh I’d be blushing as red as a tomato but it would be perfect”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if testing the waters, Magnus slowly walked closer to Alec and dropped a kiss on his cheek while they walked on. Both men had a goofy smile on their faces as they reached the tables.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch went by really fast as Thea wanted to make the most of the day and enjoy all the rides. As they had discussed earlier, Alec was perfectly fine with waiting for Thea and Magnus. He saw them in line, chatting animatedly and laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few hours, Thea asked to go swimming before going back home. They went to the beach and Thea was in the water even before Magnus and Alec were settled. Once on their towels, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you for coming today Magnus. It means so much to me that you’re making Thea an integral part of our relationship”</p>
<p>“thank you for inviting me Darling. And of course I include her, you guys are a package deal. And she’s exceptionally adorable”</p>
<p>“ha! She’s in her seduction phase. Her mother used to do the same. She’d do her best to have people like her and then would evaluate them. Thea does it a bit differently but it’s still close enough”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt Magnus shift closer to him, as if the other man had understood that Alec needed support, as talking about his wife was still hard for him. Alec turned his head and upon seeing Magnus so close, looking at him with such an open and understanding expression, he felt drawn to him. Alec moved slowly and stopped a few inches from Magnus’ lips. He hesitated a second, not sure if he should do it or not until he noticed Magnus’ nod and saw his eyes drop to his lips. So Alec took the plunge and pressed his lips against Magnus’, softly, slowly. The kiss stopped almost as soon as it had started, partially because Alec was conscious of his surroundings but mostly because he didn’t like to leave Thea out of his sight for too long.</p>
<p>When the sun started to fall, they got back to Brooklyn and parted ways at the subway station, with a promise of a date just the two of them soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday night, one week later, Alec was knocking on his sister’s door. She had barely opened when Alec saw Thea rush into her arms.</p>
<p>“I missed you Auntie Iz”</p>
<p>“I missed you too Thea. Are you happy to be staying over?”</p>
<p>“oh yes! I have so many ideas of things we could do! I’ve made list and it has 37 points”</p>
<p>“you know you’re only staying one night, right?”</p>
<p>“of course I know, but I’m staying all day tomorrow too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec, who had mentioned morning ot his sister, was about to interrupt but Isabelle went on before he could.</p>
<p>“sure love. Your dad will come tomorrow evening and we’ll have dinner all together”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea hugged her aunt and entered the house, shouting Simon’s name and something about a video game Alec knew nothing of but was certain his brother in law knew.</p>
<p>“thanks Iz. You’re sure you’re ok for the whole day though?”</p>
<p>“of course I am. She’s adorable. And that leaves you more flexibility should…”</p>
<p>“I’m not planning on anything else than dinner Iz, I still need to make up for my mistakes. But I’ll appreciate the day on my own to clean a bit”</p>
<p>“sure, I understand… cleaning instead of cuddling, you’d be stupid to do it the other way around”</p>
<p>“no need to get smart about it”</p>
<p>“do you have a moment before your date? We haven’t really talked about your lunch with mom”</p>
<p>“sure, I have time”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec followed his sister inside and laughed when he saw Thea and Simon engrossed in a Mario Kart duel.</p>
<p>“Hi Alec, I’d shake your hand but…”</p>
<p>“hi Simon, I get it, I can’t have you lose to a 7 year old”</p>
<p>“appreciate it bro”</p>
<p>“don’t bro me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once entering the kitchen, Alec began recounting his lunch with Maryse.</p>
<p>“and it went well. But I’m still not sure whether I can trust her or not. She asked about Thea and if I was seeing someone but I couldn’t give her straight answers you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle snickered at that but sobered up when she received a knowing glare form her brother.</p>
<p>“just take the time you need Alec, I’m sure she understands”</p>
<p>“she didn’t push or anything and I was grateful for that. I’m supposed to see her again soon. I was thinking of maybe having dinner with her and Thea, if Bug is ok that is…”</p>
<p>“she’d like it, mom I mean. Though Thea would probably like it too. She likes the idea of a grandmother”</p>
<p>“we’ll see. For now, it’s only me, but we talk regularly over the phone”</p>
<p>“it’s a good thing that you’re trying. She has changed… ok enough mom talk, what do you planned for tonight?”</p>
<p>“nothing much, we’re going to Carlita’s”</p>
<p>“you know there are other restaurants in Brooklyn right?”</p>
<p>“haha… we like it there, it’s comfortable”</p>
<p>“grandpa”</p>
<p>“maybe but I don’t care. I’m already stressed enough as it is, no need to add other reasons to be. At least I’m sure the food will be good”</p>
<p>“ok, I get your point. Don’t tell Thea though, she’ll want to come with”</p>
<p>“I’ll bring her something for tomorrow. Why don’t you guys come over tomorrow night instead of me invading your house again?”</p>
<p>“you know I don’t mind but sure, we’ll bring Thea back around 5?”</p>
<p>“that’s perfect, thanks again for tonight Iz”</p>
<p>“you’re welcome big brother, now go see your man”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alec arrived at Carlita’s, Magnus still hadn’t and Alec was glad as it allowed him to talk with Allison.</p>
<p>“Alec, how are you sweetie? No Thea today? You booked for two…”</p>
<p>“I’m meeting with Magnus tonight”</p>
<p>“Magnus?”</p>
<p>“yes, I talked to Thea last week and yes, you told me so, she reacted well. We went to Coney Island all three of us last Sunday”</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you Alec! So tonight is a date?”</p>
<p>“yes”</p>
<p>“ok, let me change the table then, I had you near the window but you’ll be better under the stairs”</p>
<p>“thanks Allison”</p>
<p>“prego”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec went to sit at the small table and checked his phone while waiting.</p>
<p>Barely two minutes later, he felt a hand brush his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good evening Darling, I’m sorry I’m late”</p>
<p>“don’t worry about it, I was early anyway”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus sat down in front of him and Alec was a bit disappointed that their greeting didn’t include at least a small peck on the lips. As if reading his mind, Magnus smiled at him mirthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure what kind of hello was appropriate Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec leaned over the table and placed a quick kiss on Magnus’ lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men smiled at each other and reached for the menus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allison took their order and came back with wine. After she had left, Alec looked at Magnus and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you for agreeing to this date Magnus”</p>
<p>“thank you for asking”</p>
<p>“I still can’t… listen, what I want to say is that I need to make sure you know how sorry I am for how I handled things after our first dates. And we never really discussed it so I just want to make sure that you know how ashamed I still am and how I can’t even begin to understand why you would give me another chance”</p>
<p>“thanks for saying all this Alexander. Your letter was enlightening to be honest, and even if it hurt badly when you didn’t answer me, you letter did give me some missing pieces. I agree with you, it doesn’t justify your actions. I felt used and it hurt a lot because I genuinely liked you and seemed to implicitly trust you”</p>
<p>“for as long as you’ll have me, I’ll spend my time making sure you know I care and I’ll do my best to open up and talk to you instead of shutting down”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it Darling. But I don’t want our relationship to be based on regrets or shame. So I forgive you for what you did. But I don’t want us to crash and burn again so we’ll go slow. It’s going to take some time for my trust to come back, but I don’t want our past to cloud what we can have in the future. So no more apologies. I’m sure you know the saying: the past is in the past”</p>
<p>“Elsa does have a lot of wisdom, didn’t know you were a Frozen fan. I’m thankful you’ve given me another chance. I really like you Magnus”</p>
<p>“I really like you too Alexander”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Getting comfy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys talk some more. Thea is going through several steps. Family matters, again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning everyone!</p>
<p>I'm so sorry I forgot y'all yesterday, this week has been pretty hectic and it slipped my mind.</p>
<p>New chapter, cuteness overload, mostly, starting from there until the end. </p>
<p>Can't wait to hear what you think of it! as usual, come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make yourself at home, I’m just putting some water to boil”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither man was ready for the date to end when dinner was over so Alec offered for Magnus to join him for a cup of tea before splitting ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so, how’s your book coming along?”</p>
<p>“actually, I’m almost done”</p>
<p>“really?”</p>
<p>“don’t sound so surprised…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean…it’s excitement Magnus, I can’t wait to read it”</p>
<p>“I have the last five chapters to finish writing and work again but I should be able to send it soon. Funny story, you helped me in a way?”</p>
<p>“how?”</p>
<p>“well, I had to focus my energy on something when we weren’t talking and then when we started seeing each other again, it helped me overcome some issues I had with specific points”</p>
<p>“I’m glad something positive came out from my mistakes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec went to take mugs and brought tea back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you wanna watch a movie?”</p>
<p>“tv show?”</p>
<p>“sure I don’t mind”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat on the couch, a safe distance between them. Alec slowly got closer to Magnus, as the episode progressed, until their thighs and shoulders were touching. Another episode started and Alec turned his head at the same time Magnus did, their lips almost grazing. Alec closed the remaining distance and breathed a sigh a relief when Magnus opened his mouth to grant him entrance. Alec’s hand went on Magnus’ hip and with a swift movement, he pulled Magnus on top of him, one leg on each side, straddling his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand formerly on Magnus’ hip slowly made its way to his back, fingers splayed between his shoulder blades. As kisses became more insistent, Alec felt Magnus push back on his chest. He could see the other man’s heavy breathing and he was certain his own eyes matched the darken ones he could see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, it’s becoming a bit too much, mind if we slow down?”</p>
<p>“sorry, I got carried away”</p>
<p>“we both did but I’m not ready”</p>
<p>“you don’t have to justify yourself magnus”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a peck on the lips, Alec moved Magnus back to his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you still want to watch tv?”</p>
<p>“sure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus snuggled close to Alec, who draped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, a content feeling filling him. They settled in front of the tv, neither one of them realizing they were falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec opened his eyes and closed them as soon as two things struck him: it was morning and he had fallen asleep on his couch. But contrary to the other times this had happened, he felt warm. He tried to stretch but his movements were restricted. Not ready to open his eyes again just yet, he let his hand reach his chest only to find another arm laying there. He then remembered the night before and grazed his hand alongside Magnus’ arm. Barely a few minutes later, he felt the other man stir and nuzzle in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“morning Magnus”</p>
<p>“morning Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed in each other’s arms, eyes closed, just enjoying the other’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what time is it?”</p>
<p>“no idea, my eyes are closed”</p>
<p>“do you have anything planned today?”</p>
<p>“no. Thea comes back tonight. I’m free all day, what about you?”</p>
<p>“I think I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend some more”</p>
<p>“boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“too soon?”</p>
<p>“no. Perfect”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec bent his head and kissed Magnus languidly, a feeling of freedom and calm washing over him. They continued cuddling a few more minutes before getting ready for the day, with take-out being delivered and watching tv. Alec was seated on the couch, legs resting on the table in front of him while Magnus’ head laid on his lap. Alec let his fingers slowly move to Magnus’ hair and started playing with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“for our next date, I’d like to take you some place special”</p>
<p>“special how?”</p>
<p>“romantic. It’s our first date as official boyfriends and I’d like to create new memories”</p>
<p>“Darling, I don’t need anything special. I just want…” Alec could feel Magnus' hesitation, like he wasn't ready to share his thoughts or afraid of what Alec would think, he couldn't decide so he thought it best to ask.</p>
<p>“tell me Magnus. Please don’t be afraid of telling me how you feel. Whatever it is we can talk about it”</p>
<p>“ok, it’s not the scenery or the restaurant that matters, I just want to be careful and certain that you’re serious”</p>
<p>“we can do whatever you want. If you prefer staying in, we’ll do just that. But I want to show you that I’m in. I’m sorry my lack of experience is showing, to me going to a romantic restaurant is meant to show the other person that your feelings are anything but platonic and that you want to build a relationship with them”</p>
<p>“ok then. And I agree, romantic restaurants are a nice gesture. But your talk about feelings is even nicer”</p>
<p>“I really like you Magnus”</p>
<p>“I know Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec bent down to kiss Magnus. He was so caught up in the kiss that he never heard the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“daddy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec startled but didn’t move. He stayed seated on the couch and when Magnus tried to stand up, Alec held him next to him on the couch, close enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Bug”</p>
<p>“hi Magnus. Did you have a sleepover?”</p>
<p>“hi Thea, we did. It wasn’t planned but we fell asleep on the couch”</p>
<p>“it IS comfy… you always fall asleep here Daddy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus and Alec laughed while Thea ran towards the couch and settled on Alec’s free side. Before any of them could speak, Isabelle and Simon entered the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, fancy meeting you here”</p>
<p>“Dear Isabelle, is it? Really?”</p>
<p>“not really, I was just trying to be polite”</p>
<p>Simon waved awkwardly and grabbed Thea’s hand, taking her to her room to put her stuff back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m taking all this to the kitchen. I want you boys to be presentable when I come back”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabelle leveled them with a look that reminded Alec so much of their mother. He answered with a bunch of profanities and she left the room grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t see the time. I didn’t expect them to be back already”</p>
<p>“it’s ok Darling, I didn’t either”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could see Magnus wanted to say something more but was holding back.</p>
<p>“What is it Magnus?”</p>
<p>“when Thea entered…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw the question in Magnus’ eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yes, I held you back next to me on purpose. I told you, I’m going to show you how much you mean to me. You’re my boyfriend, you and I cuddling on the couch is perfectly normal. You’re not a dirty little secret. So yes, it was me showing you I’m serious and ready. I won’t make the same mistakes again. Unless it made you uncomfortable…”</p>
<p>“no, really not…”</p>
<p>Alec nodded and went to kiss Magnus to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. Before he could though, Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s jaw, cupping it delicately and looked him straight in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you Darling”</p>
<p>“nothing to be thankful for Magnus”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Alec closed the distance, molding his lips to Magnus’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what did I tell you boys? Liplock isn’t what I would call presentable”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec groaned and hid his face In Magnus’ neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, you will be staying over for dinner I suppose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt Magnus tense so he slowly nodded against his neck and whispered softly in Magnus' ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you don’t have to but I’d like it if you did”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension left Magnus’ body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sure Isabelle, no place I’d rather be”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, why is there a Carlita pizza box in our fridge?”</p>
<p>“because Magnus and I ate there last night and brought you some back”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea went to hug her dad while thanking him and as quickly as she went to her dad, she went to Magnus and hugged him too. Alec saw the surprise on his boyfriend’s face. He smiled and shrugged while Magnus held Thea back. She left the room running, screaming to Simon that she was having pizza tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“she’s a hugger. She’s comfortable with you. If you’re not, I can…”</p>
<p>“I was surprised Darling, that’s all. I don’t have any problem with hugging”</p>
<p>“good then”</p>
<p>Alec pecked him and went to help Isabelle grab some drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner went by fast and soon, Isabelle and Simon were getting ready to leave, when Alec suggested that he and Thea could walk Magnus back to his place, after the latter had informed them of his imminent departure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were out in the streets, Alec linked his fingers with Magnus’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“this ok?”</p>
<p>“it sure is Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men heard Thea giggle a few steps ahead of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what Bug?”</p>
<p>“he called you Darling Daddy”</p>
<p>“so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec knew from the playful tone of his daughter that she was making fun of them, but definitely not in a mean way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that’s how Jim calls Allison when he wants something. You’re like old people…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’ mouth opened and closed until he burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, Young Thea, that I am neither old, nor wanting to ask your dad anything. What do YOU call him when you want something?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to call him anything, he’s already doing everything”</p>
<p>“lucky you, you have a great dad”</p>
<p>“he’s the best but that’s because he’s mine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped skipping and turned to look at Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but I can lend him to you a bit I guess. You make him smile so I’d say you’re a great person too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was beet red. He heard magnus chuckle next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I can make him smile. And for the record, you make him smile too. I agree, we can share him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea tilted her head to the side and proceeded to separate Magnus and Alec’s hands. Alec held his breath and breathed again when he saw his daughter clasp her left hand in his and her right hand in Magnus’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ok, but that means we have to share you and me too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec scanned Magnus’ face for any sign of uneasiness only to be met with awe. And instead of the blinding fear Alec had felt a few weeks ago, happiness washed over him and he smiled at Magnus with a smile full of joy and affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at Magnus’ place way too quickly for Alec’s liking. They stopped in front of the main entrance and Alec refused Magnus’ offer to come in for tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s not that I don’t want to, but Thea has school tomorrow and she needs her sleep”</p>
<p>“I do not…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt the disappointment coming from his daughter but before he could do anything about it, Magnus kneeled in front of Thea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“next time you’ll come on a Saturday night so you’ll be able to come up ok?”</p>
<p>“thank you Magnus”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using the fact that Magnus was at her height, she linked her arms around his neck and hugged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re welcome sweetie”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Alec wasn’t sure his heart was going to handle what he was witnessing. It scared him a bit if he were honest to see his daughter getting attached that fast. And yet, he could only understand her as he himself was having troubles controlling his emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“come on Bug. Falling asleep on Magnus won’t work”</p>
<p>“you evil mastermind, were you trying to trick us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea giggled and loosened her hold on Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec kissed Magnus and waited until the other man was inside before turning around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“did you have fun today Bug?”</p>
<p>“I did. Last night was so cool, uncle Si is the best!”</p>
<p>“listen, I have something I want to talk to you about. I want you to be honest with me ok?”</p>
<p>“ok”</p>
<p>“good. Those last few days, I’ve been in touch with my mother. It would seem that she changed a lot and she would like to meet you”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Daddy. She hurt you a lot”</p>
<p>“she did Bug. But like I told you at the time, sometimes people can’t understand some things. And she’s really trying to now…”</p>
<p>“do you think I should meet her?”</p>
<p>“I do Bug. She’s your grandmother, she’s my mom”</p>
<p>“ok Daddy”</p>
<p>“you are a sweet little girl Thea. Do you want us to call her now?”</p>
<p>Thea nodded quietly and grabbed Alec’s hand as if to reassure herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hello Alec”</p>
<p>“hi mom, how are you?”</p>
<p>“good, you?”</p>
<p>“good. Listen, I’m with Thea right now and we’d like to know if you want to have dinner with us on Friday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer came. Alec checked his phone and everything seemed normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mom? You there?”</p>
<p>“yes, yes I am, sorry. Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“yes. Would you like to join us for pizza?”</p>
<p>“definitely, thank you Alec”</p>
<p>“you’re welcome mom. See you Friday”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his will to make Thea comfortable, he had thought it a good idea to take them to Carlita’s. Until he realized that meant Allison would meet his mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Allison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thea meets Maryse, at Carlita's</p>
<p>Malec some more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>so we've reached a point I hoped never to reach, this is the last chapter I have that's fully written. I'm working on 16, and though I have all my ideas lined up for the upcoming chapters, I still have to write them! Lockdown is over so I've been going back to work this last month, not so much time on my hands anymore... I might require more than a week in between chapters, I'll do my best to keep my Thursdays on.</p>
<p>As usual, I'm open to any comment, talk or whatever, on here or on my twitter account @caronahya</p>
<p>I hope you'll like it, it's about to become more and more fluff as we go on.</p>
<p>Banner by @CryptidBane (thank you again)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec and Thea entered Carlita’s a bit early on Friday evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“how are the Lightwoods tonight?”</p>
<p>“we’re good Allison, how are you?”</p>
<p>“good, good, thanks sweetie. Table for 3, I suppose Magnus is joining you?”</p>
<p>“hm, not really. It’s my mother”</p>
<p>Allison’s posture got rigid and her eyes blackened.</p>
<p>“excuse me?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been in touch with her lately, she’s trying to make amends. It’s the first time she’s meeting Thea”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec heard Allison mutter in Italian and even without understanding, he knew those weren’t kind words. He leveled Allison with a look that meant “no funny business”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ok, ok. I’ll be nice, as long as she is”</p>
<p>“thank you Allison”</p>
<p>“you’re welcome Sweetie. Hey Cutie Pie, go say hi to Jim in the kitchen, he’ll be happy to see you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allison watched Thea go and Alec knew what was coming when Allison’s glare landed on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be nice Alec, but I swear if she hurts Thea or if she hurts you more… well, let’s just say that I will now know what she looks like”</p>
<p>“I adore you Allison, you know that right?”</p>
<p>“well, I love you too sweet boy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A throat clearing cut their conversation short. Alec knew who the voice belonged to and wasn’t surprised to be met with his mother when he turned around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi mom, found the place ok?”</p>
<p>“hello Alec. Yes, easily. It looks like a nice restaurant”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could feel his mother trying but he was still wary of Allison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mom, I’d like you to meet Allison. She’s kept Thea and me fed on many nights. Allison, this is Maryse, my mother”</p>
<p>“thank you for taking care of them”</p>
<p>“someone had to do it. I’m glad he trusted me, Alec is a wonderful young man”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched the exchange unravel in front of him. He felt a lump in his throat at Allison’s word and could see how much they had hurt Maryse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you put us near the window Allison?”</p>
<p>“of course Sweeatheart. I’ll go tell Thea you’re seated”</p>
<p>“thanks”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec led his mom to the table he usually had with Thea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thea should be here in a minute. She usually visits the kitchen to go say hi to Jim, Allison’s husband”</p>
<p>“you seem to know them very well”</p>
<p>“I do. They are the first people I met after Lydia. Allison had the best advice. I remember coming for a pizza to go, Thea was just one and she was teething. I was exhausted and Allison just told me to sit down and eat while she’d take care of Thea”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw Thea arriving from behind his mother, hand in hand with Allison.  He stood up and went next to them. The protective stance Allison held was giving Alec strength, he really needed that in that instant. Sure, his mother appeared to have changed, but he was about to introduce the most precious part of himself to her and he would never tolerate any negativity or hurtful behavior towards his daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mom, I’d like you to meet Thea. Thea, this is your grandmother, Maryse”</p>
<p>“Hello Thea, it’s nice to meet you”</p>
<p>“Hello”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea was still holding her father’s hand and partially hiding behind his tall figure. Alec helped her in her seat when Maryse spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to go wash my hands”</p>
<p>“Let me show you the restrooms”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec paled upon hearing Allison say those words. He helplessly watched his mother follow Allison. When Maryse came back a few minutes later, she looked pretty shaken. Alec would learn later that the reason she did was because Allison gave her a piece of her mind:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>The restrooms are just through here, but before you go, there are a few things I’d like to tell you. Alec will probably be mad at me for this but I’ve been holding it in for too long now. When YOUR son first opened the door to our restaurant, he was a young widower with a baby and my heart broke for him. I thought life must have been real hard on him for having to deal with all this pain on his own. But the more he came, the more he opened up, until he told me that his family only lived on the other side of the river, and in the Upper East no less. I have blamed you for your boy’s pain, so many days and nights and I still do. The fact that he’s giving you a chance is a testimony on how much of a good person he is, because I never would have. And all this for what? Because he likes men? You almost made him miss a chance with someone because of your bullshit on what’s wrong and immoral, he couldn’t bear the thought of his daughter looking at him like you did… he just started opening up to Magnus and I’ve seen him happier than ever. I don’t like that you’re coming back now that he has a shot at happiness with a man who seems worthy of him. I won’t stand idly watching you destroy his chance. If you hurt him, I will hurt you. And don’t even get me started on his precious Angel. Thea is a blessing, Alec is doing a wonderful job raising her, especially considering how he was raised. I don’t ever want to hear any of them say you hurt them. If you’re not serious about this, leave now and let them finally be happy”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The remaining of the dinner allowed for easy talks, Maryse genuinely trying to get to know Thea. The situation got awkward again when Maryse paid for the meal and Alec could swear he heard Allison mutter it was the least she could do. Thea hugged Allison, Alec did the same and soon they were out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you want to come home with us for a cup of coffee?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that”</p>
<p>“cool! That way I can show you my room”</p>
<p>“I’d love to Thea, I want to see those Disney pictures”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nights were getting warm and life in Brooklyn had a charm Alec loved. They crossed paths with Dan, who told Alec he needed to bring some papers in the following day for Magnus.</p>
<p>Alec blushed upon hearing Magnus’ name but went on. They reached the store and Alec studied his mother attentively to try and detect any trace of disappointment or disapproval, but he couldn’t see anything. Once upstairs, Thea grabbed Maryse’s hand and took her to her bedroom while Alec prepared coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the night, Thea had fallen asleep and Alec took her to her room. He got back to the living room to find his mother looking at pictures he had scattered around the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thea looks a lot like Lydia”</p>
<p>“she does. I’m mostly glad she didn’t get all her temper”</p>
<p>“not sure your sister’s is better”</p>
<p>“true”</p>
<p>“thank you for tonight Alec”</p>
<p>“thanks for really trying”</p>
<p>“I’m so ashamed for how we treated you. I know it took me a while to understand but I’ll do all I can to make up for it”</p>
<p>“that’s good, because I don’t plan on hiding anymore”</p>
<p>“is it about Magnus?”</p>
<p>“how do you know that name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec got worried for an instant, he knew his parents had close friends working as private investigators. He saw the moment Maryse made the connection as her eyes widened and she started shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no no, your friend Allison mentioned him when we… talked… when I went to wash my hands and the young boy on the way here spoke his name too so I just assumed…”</p>
<p>“he’s the man I’m dating. I almost lost all chances with him because I acted like the biggest jerk but he’s decided to give me another chance so I’ll gladly take it and do all I can to make him forgive me. He’s part of the reason why I felt like you and I could try”</p>
<p>“well, when we get there and if you’re ready, I’ll gladly meet him”</p>
<p>“we’re still taking things slow, I really messed up. I’m nowhere near ready to introduce him to anyone”</p>
<p>“I told you Alec, I’m here to stay, I’ll meet him when you’re ready. So, what does he do?”</p>
<p>“he’s a writer”</p>
<p>“anything I might know?”</p>
<p>“probably not”</p>
<p>“ok, well it makes a lot of sense for you though, what with the bookstore and all”</p>
<p>“I guess it does”</p>
<p>“does he make you happy?”</p>
<p>“very much”</p>
<p>“then it’s all that matters”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After this first encounter, Alec made sure Thea stayed in touch with Maryse. They seemed to have taken a liking to each other, which wasn’t surprising considering how much Maryse and Isabelle were similar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec also made sure to be there for Magnus. Their schedules made it hard for them to see each other but they would text regularly and Alec would call at least once a week. After three weeks without seeing magnus, Alec snapped and called him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hello Alexander, how are you?”</p>
<p>“hi magnus. I’m fine, annoyed, hence me calling”</p>
<p>“what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I want to see you” Alec could hear the whine in his voice, he sounded like a petulant child “it’s not the same over the phone. Let me take you out on a date?”</p>
<p>“yes”</p>
<p>“yes?”</p>
<p>“of course. I spent way too long working on this chapter anyway”</p>
<p>“great! Can we say Sunday? I can leave Thea with Izzy and pick you up around 6?”</p>
<p>“sure, but I don’t mind Thea being with us”</p>
<p>“thank you but I’d like to have you to myself”</p>
<p>“suit yourself Darling. I’ll see you Sunday then”</p>
<p>“definitely, take care Magnus”</p>
<p>“you too Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School was coming to an end, and with it, so did Thea’s dance club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“daddy?”</p>
<p>“yes Bug”</p>
<p>“my dance show is in a month and Ms Clay asked us today how many seats we wanted”</p>
<p>“you know I’ll be there, Iz and Simon, and Clary and Jace, so that’s 5 love, as usual”</p>
<p>“I was wondering… would it be ok if I invited Grandma Maryse?”</p>
<p>“we can ask her if you want?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to ask”</p>
<p>“ok then”</p>
<p>“ok…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea was blushing and fidgeting and Alec knew she wasn’t done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“something else Bug?”</p>
<p>“I talked a lot about my dance classes with Magnus and he seemed interested. Do you think he would like to come too?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea Bug, but you can ask him if you want him there, and not just because I’m dating him”</p>
<p>“oh no, it’s just about dance, at least he gets what I’m talking about. I like that”</p>
<p>“ok Bug, you’ll ask him next time you see him then”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The date had carefully been planned, but as every well planned event, it didn’t work out. Sunday morning, Alec got a phone call from his distraught sister, who had been sick all night and was in no condition to welcome Thea for the evening. She suggested Alec considered calling Maryse but it seemed like too big of a step to him. So reluctantly he grabbed his phone to cancel his date with Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hello Darling, everything alright?”</p>
<p>“hi Magnus, not really. Iz is sick so I have to cancel tonight”</p>
<p>“does she require your assistance?”</p>
<p>“no, Simon’s there”</p>
<p>“so why do you want to cancel?”</p>
<p>“because it’s a romantic restaurant and I want to do it with you… I mean, the restaurant, not… you know…”</p>
<p>“I do. Hear me out ok? Why don’t we postpone tonight’s romantic date and make it a family one instead?”</p>
<p>“are you sure you don’t mind?” Alec tried not to think too much of the butterflies flying around in his stomach at Magnus’ words of family.</p>
<p>“I’m the one offering, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“we could go to Carlita’s?”</p>
<p>“perfect Darling. May I suggest joining you there instead of you coming here?”</p>
<p>“yes, definitely. Thanks Magnus”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. and so it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thea, Alec and Magnus go to the restaurant. Thea pops her question, which leads to not so unexpected things :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>I recall telling you this already but this is going to get mushy, like fluff everywhere... I'm a sucker for fluff and happy endings, and angst really is not my specialty!</p>
<p>I hope you'll like this one too, as usual let me know what you think on here, or come talk to me on twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>Until next week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched Thea run to Magnus and hug him. Magnus scooped her and held her on his hip and Alec almost combusted on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good evening Young Thea. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to see you. I’m glad that Aunt Izzy is sick” Alec saw Thea’s eyes widen when she realized what she had just said.</p>
<p>“I don’t… that’s not what I meant…”</p>
<p>“I know Thea, don’t worry”</p>
<p>“I just meant I’m glad I get to spend time with you”</p>
<p>“me too. And how are you Darling?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine Magnus, thanks again”</p>
<p>“my pleasure Darling, shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus put Thea back on the floor so they could walk and Alec used this opportunity to kiss his cheek and grab his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so, what’s wrong with Isabelle?”</p>
<p>“she wasn’t feeling well, I think she mostly feared not being able to take care of Thea”</p>
<p>“that would make sense”</p>
<p>“thank you for…”</p>
<p>“hush Darling. I don’t want to hear it. I’m glad the three of us are going out”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at Carlita’s and Allison showed them to their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so boys, how are you?”</p>
<p>“good Allison, thanks”</p>
<p>“and how’s your mother Alec?”</p>
<p>“she’s fine. Don’t know what you told her but you made an impact”</p>
<p>“great, that was the point”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allison left and Alec told Magnus about his previous dinner at Carlita’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you know, I’d love to know what Allison told my mother. She seemed pretty shaken”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Allison that much but my guess is it was rather colorful”</p>
<p>“you’re probably right”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec put his hand on Magnus’ and started drawing circles on the back of it. Thea got back and they ate quietly, mostly enjoying each other’s company. Alec paid for dinner and they left with a promise to come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you want to join me for tea?”</p>
<p>“what about me?!”</p>
<p>“sorry Bug. Magnus, would you like to join us for tea?”</p>
<p>“lead the way Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked to Alec’s place and once inside, Alec left to prepare the tea. He saw Thea following him and fidgeting near him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what is it Bug?”</p>
<p>“do you think I can ask Magnus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that exact moment, Magnus entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ask Magnus what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea blushed and looked at Alec, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. As if sensing the intensity, Magnus kneeled next to Thea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thea, I know we haven’t known each other long but you can ask me anything. And if I feel uncomfortable, I will tell you. But you can always ask”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s heart melted at Magnus’ words. He saw his kid nod and square her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my dance recital. You don’t have to, but since we talked about it and you seemed interested, I thought…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus put his hands on Thea’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You Lightwoods are something else. Thea, I’d be honored to come to your recital”</p>
<p>“really?!”</p>
<p>“really. I can’t wait to see those moves”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea hugged him and went to hug Alec too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“go get ready for bed, Bug”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea went without a word, still beaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“she wanted to ask you herself. Sorry she put you on the spot like this. She told me you guys talked about dancing and that you seemed interested. Don’t feel like you have to”</p>
<p>“I don’t Darling. We did talk about it, I love dancing. And I meant what I said, I’m really honored she asked me”</p>
<p>“I made sure she didn’t do it because she felt like she had to, since we’re dating”</p>
<p>“I was a bit concerned about that, not really concerned but…”</p>
<p>“nothing to worry about. It would seem you seduced the whole family”</p>
<p>“good, because they kinda seduced me too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec slowly grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him closer. He let his lips graze Magnus’ neck, nipping at the skin there. He could feel Magnus’ breathing quicken as his movements became more obvious and his tongue poked outside to delicately trace patterns. Neither man heard Thea enter the room but a threat clearing made them jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ready daddy”</p>
<p>“say bye to Magnus and let’s go to bed Bug”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea went to Magnus, hugged him and motioned for him to kneel. Once he was at her level, she wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured in his ear:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you for saying yes Magnus, I’m happy you’re coming, and not just because of Daddy. Goodnight”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed a small kiss on his cheek and left the room. Alec, who had watched the events unfold before his eyes, saw Magnus’ surprise and so many emotions reflected on his face. Alec’s hand glided along Magnus’ arm until he gave a squeeze and told him he’d be back in a few.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After putting Thea to bed, Alec went back to the kitchen, where Magnus was patiently waiting, his back to the door. Alec went to him, slithered his arms around Magnus’ waist and dropped his chin on the other man’s shoulder. He whispered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here. I’m truly thankful you gave me another chance”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I’m here too” Magnus turned into Alec’s embrace and kissed the older man’s neck, jaw and settled on his lips. They kissed languidly in the kitchen until Alec took Magnus’ hand and led him to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how’s the book coming along?”</p>
<p>“I’m finished” Alec saw Magnus blush at this “our relationship helped me settle so many things I wasn’t sure of before. Release date is September for book 2 and December for 3”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you Magnus. I can’t wait to read them”</p>
<p>“I could give you a copy now if you want. Well, not now at this instant but when I’m home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s mouth hung open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you sure?”</p>
<p>“unless you don’t want to of course”</p>
<p>“are you kidding? Yes please, I want to read it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec caught Magnus’ lips with his and angled them so that they could enjoy themselves and each other. Around 11, Magnus lifted his head and told Alec he should get back home. Alec looked unsure before whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“stay the night? Please?”</p>
<p>“Alexander…”</p>
<p>“I don’t imply anything Magnus. I would just love to cuddle with you, fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms, or me in yours. We don’t have to…”</p>
<p>“Alexander, I just… I’m not ready for more”</p>
<p>“neither am I to be honest. I don’t want… I mean of course I’ll want to at some point. But for now, I just… I need the closeness I guess. I would never force you to do something you’re not comfortable doing. I hope you don’t mind me asking though”</p>
<p>“I really don’t mind you asking. If I’m staying, no funny business ok?”</p>
<p>“Magnus, you don’t have to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt Magnus’ hands on his cheeks before he could finish his sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to trust you Darling. Let me try”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warning in Magnus’ voice was clear, this was Alec’s chance to prove himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“and I kinda like the idea of you holding me, or me holding you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and led him to his bedroom. He showed Magnus where everything was in the bathroom and went back to his bedroom, thankful he had decided to change the sheets that morning. Standing at the foot of his bed, Alec waited patiently for Magnus to join him. The domesticity of it all hit Alec like a train. He could picture this becoming their nightly ritual, but he couldn’t let his mind go that far, not yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so do you have a favorite side?”</p>
<p>“I tend to sleep in the middle if I’m being honest Alexander”</p>
<p>“same, one of the perks of being alone I guess”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men were standing looking nervous and Alec let out a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“look at us, anyone would confuse us with virgin teenagers”</p>
<p>“and yet, we’re not one nor the other”</p>
<p>“nope. I sleep only in my boxers, is that ok? Or would you rather I wear a shirt?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, same is ok?”</p>
<p>“for sure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They climbed into bed and Alec linked his fingers with Magnus’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“goodnight Magnus”</p>
<p>“I seem to recall you mentioning something about holding each other? Because I’d really like that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec turned on his side to have a better look at Magnus’ face. He could see the fear and uncertainty written there so he lifted his hand to cradle Magnus’ cheek. They both drank the sight of the other in. Alec got closer, pulling Magnus to him with a hand on his hip. He let it draw soothing motions on Magnus’ back, easing the tension he felt there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“how do you want to do this? It’s been a while since I trusted someone enough to let them hold me…”</p>
<p>“not even a friend or family?”</p>
<p>“I hug Iz or Jace but being held, that’s probably Lyds, so yeah, a while…”</p>
<p>“I’d love to hold you then Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec turned so that his back was pressed against Magnus’ front. He was finding it hard to relax, the position weird and brand new to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never had anyone hold me like that. Sure, Lyds held me when we hugged but she was tiny”</p>
<p>“Darling, compared to you, many of us are. But I get where you’re going, it requires a lot of trust. Do you want to switch?”</p>
<p>“no, I trust you Magnus, don’t ever doubt that. I guess I haven’t been able to let my guard down in such a long time that I’m a bit overwhelmed”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt Magnus’ hands hold him closer while he laid featherlike kisses on his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“relax and enjoy, let me take care of you Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Alec realized he was feeling asleep, the warmest feeling filling his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, Alec was certain of two things: it was already morning because the room was bathing in light; and second, he felt warm and had had the best night of sleep he’d had in a while. During the night, they had moved a bit, Alec was lying flat on his back, Magnus’ head using his chest as a pillow. A quick glance at his clock confirmed it was time to wake Thea and take her to school. He detangled himself form magnus, shut the door behind him and went to prepare breakfast, to find Thea already up, eating cereals in front of the tv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“morning Bug”</p>
<p>“morning Daddy”</p>
<p>“you’re already up? You should have woken me…”</p>
<p>“what for? I can make my own cereal. And you and Magnus were sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you”</p>
<p>“you’re ok with Magnus staying over, right?”</p>
<p>“of course, he’s your boyfriend, makes sense”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea got ready and just before leaving, Alec put a small note for Magnus, just in case he woke up, because he didn’t want Magnus to worry or assume the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got back, Alec found Magnus still fast asleep, so he decided to prepare breakfast. He entered his bedroom and placed a tray on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and softly ran his hand in Magnus’ hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus wake up”</p>
<p>“mmm” Alec smiled when Magnus only pushed his head more into Alec’s hand while he kept his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“Magnus I made you breakfast”</p>
<p>“nooooo, I don’t want to get up”</p>
<p>“I made coffee and pancakes, Thea’s already in school, I open my shop in an hour. I need you to wake up baby”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This last word got Magnus to open his eyes and lift his head fast. Alec hadn’t meant to let it slip. Sure, he’d thought about his own pet name for Magnus, because he loved the feeling he got being called “Darling”. And if the dark shade of Magnus’ eyes was any indication, then he was a big fan.</p>
<p>“baby?”</p>
<p>“do you not like it?”</p>
<p>“I do, the way it rolls off your tongue is beautiful”</p>
<p>“at least it got you to wake up”</p>
<p>“what time is it?”</p>
<p>“8:30”</p>
<p>“what?! But you’re late for school”</p>
<p>“slow down Magnus, I already took Thea to school”</p>
<p>“while I was asleep?!”</p>
<p>“yes, but I had left you a note in case you woke up”</p>
<p>“you left me alone in your apartment while taking your daughter to school?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry magnus, I didn’t think it would be such a big deal” Alec hung his head, ashamed at having let Magnus down once more. He felt Magnus’ hands on his cheeks before he heard him.</p>
<p>“no Darling, no. I didn’t mean that in a bad way. The opposite actually. It’s putting a lot of trust in me”</p>
<p>“well, there’s no doubt about that, I trust you Magnus, implicitly”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men were smiling at each other and they remained in bed until Magnus finished his breakfast. Alec had to open the shop but Magnus offered to help through the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they spent their Monday together, working in Alec’s shop, and nothing had felt more natural to any of them than this in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec, Thea and Magnus share a lot, talk a lot, and things progress some more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone,</p>
<p>I hope you're all doing great! Summer is definitely here and it's so hot I can't focus on anything. Yes, that's my way of saying I might screw up the posting routine, I'll do my best.</p>
<p>Again, this chapter is all fluff, I hope y'all will like the direction where it's headed. I've made an estimate and I should have around 5 or 6 more chapters after this one (give or take). I'd like to be done before summer is over, I have too any new stories coming to mind but I can't split my focus, I want to finish this one nicely first :)</p>
<p>as usual, come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>take care!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From this day forward, not a day was spent without seeing or calling each other. Alec felt the need deep within him to hear or see Magnus any time he could. The first weekend after their impromptu sleepover, Alec called Magnus on Friday night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good evening Darling”</p>
<p>“hi Magnus, how are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m great, what about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, I’m good”</p>
<p>“you don’t sound overly happy”</p>
<p>“I just miss you I guess”</p>
<p>“I miss you too Darling”</p>
<p>“do you think…” Alec stopped his sentence, hesitating on what to say next.</p>
<p>“I think of many things, you might need to narrow it down for me…”</p>
<p>“would you like to spend the weekend here? I have to work tomorrow but we’d have the evenings and nights together”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was shuffling from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for Magnus to answer. When no sound came on the other side of the line, he exhaled and was ready to capitulate but Magnus beat him to it.</p>
<p>“are you sure Alexander?”</p>
<p>“No I’m not. But I know I miss you. I know that I loved having you with us here last weekend. I know that being held by you is one of the best feelings I have ever felt”</p>
<p>“it was Darling, for me too. Yes, ok. Do you want me to come over now?”</p>
<p>“that’d be my preference”</p>
<p>“gimme an hour and I’ll be there”</p>
<p>“ok, I’ll wait for you to have dinner then”</p>
<p>“do you want me to bring something?”</p>
<p>“nah, I’m good. See you then baby”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec blushed after realizing his words. Calling Magnus with a pet name always left the strangest feeling, because aside from Thea, he never used a nickname for anyone. Alec got back to the living room, where Thea was coloring her favorite animal book.</p>
<p>“hey Bug, Magnus is coming over tonight, he’ll be staying the whole weekend”</p>
<p>“cool, that’s great. I can ask him things for my dance show”</p>
<p>“you’ll go to bed early anyway ok? You've been tired those last days, you always have been during this time of year”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had sat on the couch next to Thea while talking to her. He saw his daughter put her pen down and watched her crawl on the couch until she was nestled on his side. Alec loved that his daughter still cuddled with him, he wasn’t impatient of having her grow up too fast to when parents suck and all the joys of teenagers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ever since you started school, June is a hard month”</p>
<p>“really? How come?”</p>
<p>“I guess it’s a mix between excitement and tiredness from being in school for so long”</p>
<p>“but I don’t feel tired”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t Bug, but I feel it”</p>
<p>“what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“you wake up later over the weekend, you take longer to get ready in the morning and you’re more cranky”</p>
<p>“hey! Not true”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec eyed her while smirking.</p>
<p>“I rest my case”</p>
<p>“ok, maybe I am”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec hugged Thea close and kissed her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, is Magnus going to be staying with us everyday?”</p>
<p>“over the weekend yes Bug. Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>“no no. But he’s going to go back to his house on Monday?”</p>
<p>“yes, why?”</p>
<p>“just to know. I…”</p>
<p>“hey Bug, if we ever decide that Magnus is going to live with us, we’ll make that decision together. You are and will always be the most important person in my life”</p>
<p>“I love you Daddy”</p>
<p>“I love you too Thea”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you have Magnus now”</p>
<p>“I’m glad too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed on the couch, huddled together until the doorbell rang. Thea rushed to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi Magnus”</p>
<p>“good evening Thea, how are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m super fine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was watching for the door frame and saw his daughter hug Magnus and grab his hand to lead him in the main room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, Magnus is here”</p>
<p>“thanks Bug, I can see him”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea let go of Magnus’ hand and put hers on her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you can kiss you know, I’m not watching”</p>
<p>“does it bother you when I kiss Magnus Bug?”</p>
<p>“no, why?”</p>
<p>“then no need to hide your eyes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea smiled and took her hand down. Alec waited until Thea had sat on the couch, he then grabbed Magnus by the waist and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi baby”</p>
<p>“hello Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec heard Thea chuckle, hiding her smirk behind her little hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh grow up kid!”</p>
<p>“hey, not nice Daddy”</p>
<p>“stop chuckling then. I call you Bug all the time and you don’t see Magnus laughing, do you?”</p>
<p>“no, but he’s old, he’s probably used to hearing nicknames. I only ever hear you call me something other than Thea”</p>
<p>“can I pretend to be offended? I am NOT old. And yes, I’ve heard many nicknames but your dad calling me one feels special”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus was smiling at Alec, whose face reflected the same happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“go get ready for bed Thea”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched his daughter leave to get ready and used this opportunity to kiss Magnus some more. After a few moments he heard Thea call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a few”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec went back to the living room and found Magnus seated on the couch, eyes closed and head thrown back. Alec sat next to him, a plate in each hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made something easy, thanks for the water”</p>
<p>“I figured you’d drink too”</p>
<p>“thank you for coming tonight”</p>
<p>“thank you for offering”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ate side by side, talking about nothing and everything. After taking the dishes back to the kitchen, Alec went to sit next to Magnus and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there’s something I wanna run by you”</p>
<p>“I’m all ears Darling”</p>
<p>“so Thea asked you to come to her recital. She also wants to ask my mom. So I was thinking of asking her to come to the shop tomorrow”</p>
<p>“ok”</p>
<p>“and well, I wanted to know if you’d be there?”</p>
<p>“depends”</p>
<p>“on?”</p>
<p>“whether you want me to be or not”</p>
<p>“I’d really like you to be there and I’d like to introduce you to her, as my boyfriend”</p>
<p>“Alexander…”</p>
<p>“I understand if you think it’s too much”</p>
<p>“Darling, stop assuming the worst. I’m speechless but the nice kind. I’d love to meet your mom”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec kissed Magnus and he felt something lighten up in him. They made their way to the bedroom. Alec was astounded by how easily they had fallen into a routine. They got into bed and without a word, Alec turned to his side and felt Magnus slowly run his arms around him and kiss his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“goodnight Darling”</p>
<p>“night baby, thank you for being here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus and Alec woke up to find Thea already having breakfast. They all got ready together and Alec called Maryse, who agreed on coming to the store and the end of the day. The three of them went to open the store, Thea preparing the corner for reading, with Magnus’ help. Alec went to open the door and found Clary waiting, coffees in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Alec, brought you coffee”</p>
<p>“hi Clary, thanks”</p>
<p>“you don’t look like you need it today”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as she finished talking, Magnus’ head appeared at the end of the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah ok, makes sense now. Did you spend a nice night Alec?”</p>
<p>“shut up”</p>
<p>“haha you wish! He stayed over?”</p>
<p>“yes”</p>
<p>“did you guys…”</p>
<p>“no”</p>
<p>“no you’re not answering or no no”</p>
<p>“no… both…”</p>
<p>“why?!”</p>
<p>“really? We’re still talking about it?”</p>
<p>“cheer up Buttercup. And yes, get on with it, I wanna know”</p>
<p>“I want him to trust me again. And know I’m serious. I’m introducing him to my mom this afternoon”</p>
<p>“Alec that’s huge”</p>
<p>“I know”</p>
<p>“you ok?”</p>
<p>“more than I’ve been in a long time”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you Alec”</p>
<p>“thanks Clary”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec went to hug Clary and Magnus chose this moment to arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“should I be worried?”</p>
<p>“ew no… no offence Clary”</p>
<p>“none taken, ew too. Hi Magnus”</p>
<p>“hey Biscuit. What are you reading today?”</p>
<p>“Snow White”</p>
<p>“nice, count me in”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got back to the end of the store and Clary turned to Alec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you guys are good for each other, I’m glad you took another chance”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hugged Alec and went to the reading corner, where kids had started to gather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day went on quietly and quickly. Around 4, Dan entered the store and was delighted to find Magnus there. They talked a bit about his writings and Dan wandered to the section Magnus had recommended. When the door bell jingled, nobody saw Maryse enter. She saw Dan, recognized him from their encounter in the streets and decided to go talk to him. Alec came to the main room to find them engrossed in a serious conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi mom”</p>
<p>“Alec. How are you?”</p>
<p>“good, you?”</p>
<p>“good too. I was talking with this interesting young man”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were Alec’s mom”</p>
<p>“I am. Dan, it was really nice talking to you”</p>
<p>“you too ma’m”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan turned over to the end of the store and called out Magnus’ name. This got Maryse to lift her head and follow Dan’s sight. Alec saw the surprise in her eyes, he motioned for Magnus to join them and when he did, he introduced them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mom, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Magnus. Magnus, this is Maryse, my mom”</p>
<p>“nice to meet you Ma’m”</p>
<p>“pleasure is all mine Magnus, and please call me Maryse”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere in the distance, Alec heard Thea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“grandma, you came!”</p>
<p>“of course I did my sweet girl. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good. Magnus and I were rearranging the books at the end of the shelves”</p>
<p>“nothing major Alexander, don’t worry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw his mother’s eyebrows reach her hairline when Magnus called him by his full name and he knew her curiosity was picked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec tells me you’re a writer magnus?”</p>
<p>“I am. And I’m lucky enough to make a living out of it”</p>
<p>“then I’d say it’s more talent than luck”</p>
<p>“see, I told you the same Magnus. There’s no luck involved when your writing is concerned. I have to clean up before closing, mom you’re having dinner with us?”</p>
<p>“if you’re sure?”</p>
<p>“I am, please”</p>
<p>“ok then”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec smiled at his mom and went to clean up the store. At some point he heard Thea say they were going upstairs and saw his daughter, his mother and his boyfriend go up the stairs. He hoped that things would go smoothly until he could go up himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later, he entered his apartment and heard laughter form the living room. Staying hidden in the shade, he listened to his boyfriend tell stories from his past that made Maryse and Thea laugh. He could see his mother genuinely interested and it made him feel wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“daddy!”</p>
<p>“Bug, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Magnus is making us laugh”</p>
<p>“I heard. What is he telling you?”</p>
<p>“nothing that concerns you Darling”</p>
<p>“sure, gang up on me.. I don’t mind”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Darling, but those are the rules, you’re not there, you don’t get to make fun of me”</p>
<p>“mph ok. Thea, I think you want to ask your grandmother something?”</p>
<p>“yes. Grandma, I have my dance recital in two weeks and I wanted to know if you’d like to come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec saw his mom look at him, silently asking for his permission. Alec nodded and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thea, I would love to come, thank you for inviting me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea went to hug Maryse and Alec saw a lot of emotions cross his mother’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“did you know that Isabelle took dancing lessons?”</p>
<p>“she never told me!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that either from our dear Isabelle”</p>
<p>“ha, she doesn’t tell anyone because she was so bad at it that she quit. And we all know how my sister reacts in those kind of situations”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening went by really fast and soon, Maryse was leaving. Once the three of them were alone, Alec sent Thea get ready and was surprised when she asked him to come with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, do you think Magnus would read to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec tried his best not to show how her request had surprised him. Magnus and Thea had really bonded but their night rituals were something not to be played with. Thea had never let anyone else, aside from Alec, read to her in her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec called Magnus to Thea’s room. He pulled the other man into a hug and whispered “don’t feel like you have to, she can understand”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this note, Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and left the room, but remained behind the wall to eavesdrop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, would you read me my story?”</p>
<p>“are you sure Thea? Isn’t it your Daddy’s job?”</p>
<p>“it usually is, but I’d really like you to do it. I like you a lot Magnus”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec felt his heart constrict.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you a lot too Thea”</p>
<p>“Since you’ve been in Daddy’s life, he’s been smiling more and I love his smile. I’m glad he met you Magnus”</p>
<p>“I’m glad too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could hear the emotion in Magnus’ voice. He decided to give them some privacy and overheard Magnus starting the story. Thirty minutes later, Alec saw Magnus enter the living room, a goofy smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“everything ok?”</p>
<p>“I think your daughter just gave us her blessing”</p>
<p>“I heard that. I really like you too Magnus”</p>
<p>“oh Darling, me too, so much”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec went to kiss Magnus. He let his lips slowly coax sounds from Magnus, while his hands wandered in Magnus’ hair, on his arms, his chest, and froze when his fingers grazed skin. He opened his eyes and was met with the darkened eyes of his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus…”</p>
<p>“yes…”</p>
<p>“you don’t know what I want to say…”</p>
<p>“I do… I can see your eyes too. Yes please Alexander, take me to your bedroom”</p>
<p>“it’ll be my pleasure”</p>
<p>“oh I’m sure it’ll be both ours Darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where their first times were mostly relief, this time felt special, in so many ways. Alec took his time discovering Magnus, and so many emotions filled him. He slowed his movements down, to appreciate what was happening a little more, and was met with Magnus’ eyes, fire burning in them along with need and something else Alec couldn’t really decipher. He didn’t have time for questions, he needed to show this gorgeous man, writhing underneath him, exactly what he felt for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dancing Thea, big family news, and some Malec :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>I hope you're all doing great and staying safe. Not fit related but I'm super excited about the upcoming Saturday and the online con happening. <br/>I've been considering posting twice a week from now on, as we're reaching the end fast, I'll see if I can manage the schedule! <br/>as usual, let me know what you thought of this one, on here or come talk to me on twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>take care</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thea, are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Daddy, I can’t find my purple leotard”</p>
<p>“it’s already in your bag Bug”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could see Magnus stifle a laugh from his spot in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah, you Lightwoods are something else. Can I try and go calm her down a bit?”</p>
<p>“please. When she’s like this, it’s almost impossible for me, and we usually end up arguing”</p>
<p>“ok. Miss Thea, why don’t we make a round together? Check everything? Is that ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you magnus. Daddy has no idea…”</p>
<p>“I know Sweetheart. You have to be a dancer to understand”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea smiled at Magnus while Alec rolled his eyes, making Magnus laugh some more. Alec realized in that moment how things had changed for them. Magnus, in just a few weeks, had become such an important part of their lives. But contrary to the last time he got such a revelation, this time Alec felt light and happy about it, like a missing piece had finally found its place. He got cut off his musings by a frantic Thea who told him they were gonna be late. They weren’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The recital hall was packed, but Alec noticed Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary already seated. Hand in hand with Magnus he entered the hall. Despite all his efforts to focus on his family, he heard gasps and whispers. He knew Magnus had heard them too when the other man tried to release his grasp on Alec’s hand, whose reaction was to hold it even tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“siblings, significant others, good evening”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone stood up to hug them and Alec saw the glint in Clary’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what?”</p>
<p>“you realize you’ve just crushed thousands of fantasies right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could answer Izzy went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“maybe he created a few though, you never know”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus just stood there laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I have my own fantasies and none of them include anyone else aside from this gorgeous man”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This got Magnus to stop laughing and look at Alec with an emotion Alec couldn’t place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone took their seats and Maryse arrived just a few minutes later. They watched the recital and Alec noticed Magnus making some movements from his seat, clearly repeating the ones Thea was doing on stage. When the recital ended, the whole family headed out to Carlita’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good evening Lightwoods and guests, how are you? Thea, how was your recital? “</p>
<p>“so great Allison, but I’m super hungry now”</p>
<p>“go say hi to Jim in the kitchen and ask him to prepare your pizza while the grown ups are ordering”</p>
<p>“thanks Allison”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec watched Thea run away to the kitchen and turned to Allison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thanks Allison, you didn’t have to”</p>
<p>“hush sweetheart, she deserves it. I gave you the round table at the end of the restaurant, it’ll be calmer there”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec nodded and lead everyone to their table. Allison made sure Thea was seated before coming to take their order. Everybody took a glass of wine but Isabelle. Alec looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I should get to the news then, I wanted to wait for dessert but well… I’m pregnant”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chorus of exclamations and hugs followed, and Alec could see the happiness on his little sister’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening went on joyfully, Maryse telling them at some point that she quit her job, because it wasn’t who she was anymore. She would focus on small companies instead of huge corporations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when they finally all went their own way, Magnus’ hand in his, Alec felt happier than he had for the longest time, like everything was finally making sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another week went by and Thea was getting ready to leave. Alec had agreed, for the first time ever, to let her go to camp. Magnus had played a big role in this, as he Had been the one mentioning the dancing camp to Thea, and the one convincing Alec that both him and his daughter would enjoy the break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea was extremely excited, preparing her suitcase and making sure everything would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll try not to miss me too much ok?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best Bug”</p>
<p>“you have Magnus now, so you’ll probably be ok”</p>
<p>“I can take care of myself Thea”</p>
<p>“I know Daddy, I just…  before you’d get sad whenever I’d spend the night away. But now you have someone to keep you company”</p>
<p>“I do Bug. But I’ll still miss you”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you too Daddy”</p>
<p>“no you won’t, you’ll be too busy dancing and that’s perfectly fine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea hugged Alec and went back to pick her bag. As soon as they arrived downstairs, they saw Magnus waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi Magnus, have you come just to say goodbye?”</p>
<p>“hello Thea, yes and no. I’m coming with, is that ok?”</p>
<p>“yes! Thanks for coming”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thea hugged magnus and went to sit in the car. Alec kissed Magnus hello and they both got into the car and left Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive was noisy, filled with songs, discussions and laughter. Two hours later, they had reached the camp and Thea was bouncing with excitement. They met with the head of the camp, got everything settled and soon enough, they were ready to say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec and Magnus had stayed to finish registering Thea and when they got outside they overheard Thea and two other girls talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you have two dads?”</p>
<p>“I have one. And he has a boyfriend”</p>
<p>“but why?”</p>
<p>“why what?”</p>
<p>“why doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“why should he?”</p>
<p>“because that’s how it is”</p>
<p>“says who?”</p>
<p>“my mom”</p>
<p>“well, my dad says love has no definite shape and I prefer his way better. Love is just that, love…”</p>
<p>“I guess…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec made his presence known and asked Thea to come say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much Thea”</p>
<p>“love you too Daddy”</p>
<p>“you know, some people might not understand or accept me for who I am, the only thing that matters to me is that you do. Nothing else matters”</p>
<p>“some people need to make efforts Daddy, it’s not hard to understand that love is just love”</p>
<p>“come here Angel”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec hugged his daughter and after a few seconds, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus, making him understand it was time to go. Magnus hugged Thea and dragged Alec to the car, while Thea ran away with other girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s safer if I drive Darling. Is that ok with you?”</p>
<p>“yes, thank you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got into the car and Alec knew Magnus was doing his best to entertain him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in Brooklyn, they met Dan near Alec’s shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi Alec, Magnus”</p>
<p>“hey Dan, how are you?”</p>
<p>“so great. I actually came to see you at the store, I’d forgotten it was closed”</p>
<p>“it is, but do you need something?”</p>
<p>“nah, I was coming to tell you I got a full scholarship starting next year. I got into a private school that will help me get even better at writing. And if all goes well, scholarship will extend to college”</p>
<p>“Dan that’s great! How did that happen?”</p>
<p>“no idea. I got a letter saying I had been accepted on a full ride. The school told me they received some of my work and someone has offered to pay for me to attend. Since the only person who ever had my writings in hand in standing here today, I guess I just wanted to say thanks. It was a dream, I would never had done it, so thank you Magnus, for believing in me”</p>
<p>“I’m glad it worked out Dan. I did send your work to the school, with the hope that you’d get in on a scholarship. I’m glad someone other than me believed in you too. Did they tell you who it is?”</p>
<p>“no, they want to remain anonymous. Shame, I would have liked sending a thank you or something”</p>
<p>“maybe they’ll make themselves known someday, you never know”</p>
<p>“yes, maybe… no Thea today?”</p>
<p>“”no, she left for camp”</p>
<p>“cool, I won’t bother your alone time any longer then! I’ll probably drop by to grab some books on Monday! Have a nice weekend”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan walked away and Alec turned questioning eyes towards Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did send his works, I have nothing to do with the scholarship”</p>
<p>“really? So that’s luck?”</p>
<p>“not entirely. I know who the benefactor is, it’s your mother”</p>
<p>“my mom?”</p>
<p>“yes, she met him when she came to your shop and she decided he was worth helping I guess. I mentioned wanting to find someone for him, and your mother jumped in and made his day”</p>
<p>“I’m really happy for him Magnus, thank you for doing this. You’ll make a wonderful dad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus stopped walking and Alec felt his gaze on him. He turned to face Magnus before going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re amazing with Thea, you’re kind, patient and always there for her. What you did for Dan is an even bigger proof. You’ll be an awesome dad if you want to become one someday”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec feared he might have said something wrong when Magnus didn’t answer but the kiss he received made him feel better. Once inside his apartment, Alec found Magnus looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“did I offend you when I talked about kids, Magnus? You’ve been quiet ever since”</p>
<p>“no, you didn’t offend me, the opposite actually. I guess I just never considered the topic of children before”</p>
<p>“oh”</p>
<p>“yes, I was a gay single man, not really fit for an adoption board, no matter how sad that is. So I just never ventured thinking about it… did you always know you wanted children?”</p>
<p>“no, it was Lydia’s idea at first. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted a child”</p>
<p>“would you do it again? Another child I mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s breath hitched and he looked at Magnus wide eyed, to find the other man looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I would, as long as it’s a mutual decision, it’s a truly beautiful feeling to share with someone. Would you consider it?”</p>
<p>“yes. I agree, as long as it’s a common decision, it must be pretty special”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heaviness of their conversation hit them both at the same time, so Alec moved on. They weren’t ready for more yet, but it felt wonderful to know they at least were on the same page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the weekend in Alec’s apartment, enjoying each other and getting to know better what made the other keen with pleasure. They also enjoyed the long conversations about everything and anything, and when Sunday night came Alec wasn’t ready to let Magnus go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s only 5 days Darling, I’ll be back on Friday”</p>
<p>“but it’s so far away” Alec heard the whine in his voice and wasn’t surprised when Magnus laughed.</p>
<p>“are you acting like a child because you’re missing yours Darling?”</p>
<p>“I do miss her, that’s for sure. But I also love having you here with me”</p>
<p>“I love being here too. Do you want me to stay tonight?”</p>
<p>“yes please”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus ended up staying the night, and all the nights after until it was the weekend again. On Saturday night, Alec decided to book the romantic restaurant they weren’t able to go to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling this place is breathtaking”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. Someone mentioned it to me once at the store and I told myself I’d go there someday. With someone worth sharing it with that is”</p>
<p>“thank you for bringing me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec looked at the man in front of him and couldn’t believe how easy it had been for Magnus to become such a huge part of their lives. His and Thea’s routine had been a well-oiled machine for years and if he were completely honest, he’d never expected to find someone. He’d never allowed himself to believe he could have all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But looking at Magnus, smiling in front of him, Alec was glad he got to experience all of this with someone so worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it back to Alec’s apartment, hand in hand, not even letting go during the subway ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got back home and it hit Alec at that moment how much he had started thinking of his home as theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he could ask Magnus if he felt the same. Maybe he would. And maybe they could decide to make it permanent. When Alec realized how serious this all was, he decided two things: he had to talk to his daughter, and if all went right, ask Magnus to move in with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Moving forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father/daughter time. Some more romantic moments. Things get serious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!</p><p>So I know I said I would post more than once a week, but it turns out that I'm almost finished and I don't have that much left to write. I'd say we'll be finished around 22 or 23 chapters. I stopped writing when I realized that because I wasn't ready to say goodbye, and I still had my very own Thea at home requesting my attention before leaving on vacation with her grandma and brother...</p><p>but now I'm going to finish writing it, I'll probably be done by the end of the weekend, so I have a question for y'all: do you want me to post all the remaining chapters at once? or do you want me to keep a one chapter per week schedule? I don't mind so let me know :)</p><p>As usual you can come talk to me in the comment section or on my twitter @caronahya</p><p>I hope you enjoy this one!</p><p>Take care</p><p>oh, I forgot: I'm sooooo glad many of you like Thea! she holds a special place in my heart, as some of you know, I found her inspiration in my own kid so yeah, I'm thrilled you like her :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard his daughter’s scream and barely had time to brace himself before Thea threw herself in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“hi Bug, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m great! Where’s Magnus?”</p><p>“he had to work today, and to be honest, I wanted you just for myself”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t let go of the hug for a few more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Once all of Thea’s belongings were in the car, they hit the road and drove back to Brooklyn. When the evening came, Alec took Thea to Carlita’s, where they grabbed to-go pizzas.</p><p> </p><p>As always, Allison could feel something was up with Alec so she sent Thea to Jim, with the excuse of telling him about the dance camp.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s on your mind sweetheart?”</p><p>“nothing, why?”</p><p>“you have that look on your face, like you’re thinking too hard about something”</p><p>“I want to ask Magnus to move in with us”</p><p>“Alec, I… does Thea know?”</p><p>“she doesn’t. I want to talk to her about it tonight. What do you think?”</p><p>“I think that everyone will have a different opinion and the only one that should matter is yours. And Thea’s I guess but maybe even not. Is it something you want? Would that make you happy?”</p><p>“yes, and I guess it would. He stayed with me the last 10 days and I felt happier than I had in a long time”</p><p>“then I think it’s great and you should go for it. Let me know when you have, so I don’t ruin everything”</p><p> </p><p>Alec and Thea got home and ate their dinner in front of the tv. Once they were finished, Alec could see Thea wanted to ask him something so he motioned for her to go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“is something wrong Daddy?”</p><p>“no, why would you think that?”</p><p>“for starters, we had pizza in front of the tv and you let me choose the cartoon. And you’re quiet. Is something the matter?”</p><p>“no, not really Bug. But you’re right, I want to talk to you about something. When you were at camp, Magnus stayed here with me”</p><p>“you mean all the time?”</p><p>“well, we both went to work but every evening yes he would come back here and stay the night”</p><p>“ok, but it’s already finished so…”</p><p>“what if it wasn’t? what if I asked Magnus to come live with us?”</p><p>“like staying with us but not just on the weekend?”</p><p>“exactly. Every day. He would have his own key, bring his personal stuff and share everything with us. But I want you to be comfortable with the idea before I talk to him”</p><p>“you haven’t asked him?”</p><p>“no Bug, I wanted to ask you before, this is your home too”</p><p>“will it change a lot of things?”</p><p>“probably, just like when you stay with Aunt Iz and Uncle Si, you adapt yourself to their ways. We’d have to adapt to each other if we decide to do it. But I really need to be sure that you’re ok with it”</p><p>“I think I am. I really like Magnus, he’s nice and you’re happy with him. Yes, I think I’d like that”</p><p>“I will ask him then, thanks Bug. I love you so much”</p><p>“I love you too Daddy”</p><p> </p><p>Alec had planned to spend his weekend with his daughter and they used this time to go visit family. They saw Maryse first, for coffee in Manhattan. If Maryse saw something different on Alec, she didn’t say but Isabelle an hour later didn’t hold back. While Thea was playing video games with Simon, Isabelle took Alec to her kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“ok, what’s up?”</p><p>“what do you mean? And shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”</p><p>“I’m fine, sick in the morning but not too much. Now spill”</p><p>“I’m going to ask Magnus to move in with us. I talked to Thea about it yesterday and she’s ok with it”</p><p>“Alec that’s a huge step”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“are you sure it’s a good idea? It’s nothing against Magnus but you guys both have your habits and everything. And he’s been living on his own for as long as I’ve known him”</p><p>“I’m gonna ask Izzy, I’m not going to force him to come live with us if he doesn’t want to. I can understand if it’s too soon”</p><p>“I’m happy for you Alec, I'm glad you finally found someone who made you want more. You deserve it so much”</p><p>“I don't know about deserving, but I’m happy too”</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday night, Alec had arranged for Thea to sleep at Isabelle’s for the night and prepared a nice dinner. Cooking had always relaxed him and it felt good to just prepare things. It kept his mind busy and his nerves under control.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had told Magnus to come over for dinner and bring an overnight bad if he wanted to. And when Alec opened the door he was relieved to see Magnus with a bag in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“good evening Darling”</p><p>“hi baby”</p><p> </p><p>Alec leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’. Where he would usually just linger for a few seconds, he remained locked with Magnus, letting his hands run on his boyfriend’s arm and back.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you”</p><p>“I missed you too Darling”</p><p> </p><p>Alec waited until dinner was over and once they were ready to move to the couch, Alec held Magnus’s hand on the table, in a clear gesture to ask him to remain seated.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, there’s something I want to talk to you about”</p><p>“ok. Is it that serious that we need to face each other?” Magnus joked but lost his smile when he saw the serious expression on Alec’s face.</p><p>“oh, I guess it is then. Is something wrong?”</p><p>“no, really not” Alec was quick to answer, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs on Magnus’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“so I’ve been thinking, we had a wonderful time when Thea was at camp, but I guess that’s the thing, I don’t want to have to wait for my kid to be away to enjoy time with you. I want you here, with or without Thea. What I’m trying to say is that I’d love for you to move in with me, with us, and be a constant part of our lives”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes were locked on Magnus’ and he didn’t like the fear he could read there. He tried to wait patiently but after a few moments, nervousness threatened to overcome him.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t want to force the words out of Magnus so he waited, a warm smile on his face, while his heart was beating erratically in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm I don’t know what to say”</p><p>“it’s ok Magnus”</p><p>“no, it’s not!”</p><p> </p><p>Alec was surprised when Magnus raised his voice. He had never heard the man speak any way but a quiet one and the outburst startled him.</p><p> </p><p>“of course it is Magnus. You don’t have to answer now, it’s a big decision. I’ve had days to consider this so it seems fair you might need more than a few seconds”</p><p>“have you talked to Thea about it?”</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Magnus thought of his daughter when considering everything melted Alec’s heart even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I have and she’s on board. We both like you a lot Magnus and the days you did stay here felt nice and that’s what made me think it could be a great idea. But it doesn’t have to be”</p><p>“I have never lived with anyone Alexander. Never even considered it. I’m sorry I snapped earlier but you caught me by surprise”</p><p>“it’s ok Magnus. Maybe I should have asked differently. I just… I miss you when you’re not here. I love going to bed with you and waking up in your arms, I love cooking with you, I love doing nothing with you, I just love having you next to me”</p><p>“ok”</p><p>“ok what?”</p><p>“ok I’ll move in with you Alexander, because I love all those things too. But can we make it a trial run? I keep my lease just in case it gets too much and we need a breather”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s heart broke a bit at Magnus’ suggestion. Keeping his apartment as a back up meant he was really fully committing to the idea. But it was better than nothing so Alec smiled.<br/><br/></p><p>“ok, let’s go on a trial run together then”</p><p> </p><p>Alec got up and started clearing the table. He was feeling a bit out of it and it made him wonder if he’d preferred for Magnus to just say no instead of offering this middle ground solution. Magnus joined him in the kitchen and they cleaned everything in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I feel like I’ve upset you in a way”</p><p>“no you haven’t Magnus. It’s me issues, don’t worry about it”</p><p>“but I worry Darling and if we want this whole living together to work, we need to talk to each other”</p><p>“Magnus, I get that you’re scared because you’ve never lived with anyone. And yes, I lived with Lydia but it wasn’t like us at all, so this is all new to me too. And I guess I was kinda hoping you’d be more excited about it. But again that’s a me issue. I’m really happy you said yes”</p><p>“Darling, it never was my intention to make you feel like I wasn’t happy. I am, truly. But I’m also extremely pragmatic. This is your house, on top of your store, where you live with your child. If our living together didn’t work, for any reason, I’d be the one to move out. And I need a back up plan, just in case. I won’t keep it forever, but I need the reassurance at first”</p><p>“I’m sorry Magnus, I hadn’t thought that way, probably because I can’t see it not working out for the best. But you’re right, it makes sense”</p><p> </p><p>Alec slid his arms around Magnus and peppered his neck with kisses. He nipped at the skin below his ear and proceeded to grab it between his teeth. He released the lobe and whispered in Magnus’ ear.</p><p> </p><p>“can we skip the movie and go straight to the bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus turned in Alec’s embrace, waited until Alec’s eyes were on his and answered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“there’s nothing straight about that, and I think you meant OUR bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec, after snorting at Magnus’ joke, snapped at the last words. He lowered himself, put his hands on Magnus’ thighs and stood up, effectively bringing Magnus with him. Magnus’ legs circled Alec’s waist and they stumbled through the apartment, devouring each other.</p><p> </p><p>*         *          *</p><p> </p><p>“so, is sex with your live-in boyfriend any different?”</p><p>“you noticed it too? You’re already more lazy…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec had barely finished his sentence when he felt a pillow hit him in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, no pillow fight”</p><p>“you’re lucky I like you. I was serious earlier Darling though, we have to talk to each other”</p><p>“because it leads to great sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt euphoric after the endorphin release and realized that Magnus had become more serious when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes. He turned on his side and cupped Magnus’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“we’ll talk baby, always. I know the importance of making sure not to bottle things up”</p><p>“exactly. And I never want to go to bed angry, life’s too short to take that risk”</p><p> </p><p>Over the next days, Magnus moved his belongings in Alec’s house. Alec was glad to see Thea happy and welcoming to Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, I made room for your stuff in the bathroom. Daddy doesn’t need a whole drawer, he can share with you”</p><p>“thank you Thea”</p><p>“you’re welcome. If you can’t find something, tell me, I know where everything is”</p><p>“Thea, you know Magnus has been to our house before?”</p><p>“I know, but he was a guest. Now he’s a member of the house, so he needs to know where he can find things on his own”</p><p>“thank you Thea, I’ll ask you if I need anything”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t know what made his heart melt more: his daughter’s heart, her smile, Magnus’ hand on his biceps squeezing him. He smiled at Thea and engulfed magnus in a hug, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. What happens in Vegas - doesn't necessarily stays in Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus has to leave for work. Alec spends time with his family. Or does he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p><p>So we've reached the antepenultimate chapter of this story, I'm done writing it. </p><p>I might end up doing a chapter or two from Magnus' POV, as someone suggested they'd like to have more input from Magnus... if you have specific parts you have in mind, I'm all ears :)</p><p>So, after fluff, we've got mushy, and it's gonna stay that way for the next 2 chapters... </p><p>As usual, you can talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining of July was spent organizing the house so Magnus could get his belongings to fit in the already inhabited rooms. All in all, the move went smoothly and Alec felt like he had made the right decision.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks in, when Magnus came back from his work appointment, Alec knew something was bothering him. They finished dinner and put Thea to bed, a new ritual that Thea had demanded when Magnus had moved in: Alec and Magnus were to read to her one night each instead of only Alec.</p><p> </p><p>Once her door was closed, Alec went back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus baby what’s wrong?”</p><p>“nothing’s wrong per se, just… I have to leave next Friday”</p><p>“ok”</p><p>“they want me to tour for a month”</p><p>“a month?”</p><p>“yes, two weeks before the release date for exclusive signings and two weeks after the official release in smaller businesses”</p><p>“that’s… that’s great Magnus, professionally it’s going to be amazing”</p><p>“thank you Darling, I think so too. I’m just gonna miss the both of you so much”</p><p>“the feeling is mutual baby. But it’s just a month right?”</p><p>“yes, and with school starting again in 3 weeks, you’ll be super busy anyway”</p><p>“definitely”</p><p> </p><p>Silence stretched a bit until Alec went to magnus and pulled him in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much. I know you’ve only been there three weeks but I feel like you were always a part of us”</p><p>“same Darling. I’m surprised too. I was a bit apprehensive as you know, because I’d never tried living with someone and I was worried on how it would affect Thea but we’ve all adjusted really well. I’m glad you asked”</p><p>“I’m so happy you said yes”</p><p>“so we’ll make it work. I’ll call and we’ll see each other mid-September”</p><p>“it’s too much of an opportunity for you to say no, you’ll get to travel, meet people, hopefully you’ll make some contacts for your upcoming works”</p><p>“maybe. I don’t really want to stay up, do you wanna go cuddle?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t answer but took Magnus’ hand in his and lead him to their bedroom. He slowly laid his boyfriend in the middle of the bed, after having removed their clothes. Alec took Magnus in his arms and pulled him close against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you baby. You’re gonna have the best experience, you’re gonna show the world how talented you are”</p><p>“thank you Darling”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt Magnus tighten his hold and lips place featherlike kisses in his neck. They spent a few moments like this, before falling asleep safe in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>When Friday came and Magnus had to leave, Alec had to hold a highly emotional Thea against himself.</p><p> </p><p>“you’ll call ok?”</p><p>“I will Thea”</p><p>“and you’ll be careful ok?”</p><p>“don’t worry Thea, I’m just going to bookstores, and I’m used to being alone”</p><p>“well not anymore, and why couldn’t you do it in Daddy’s bookstore?”</p><p>“because I’m not doing anything in New York yet, maybe for the next book”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt Thea wiggle against him, in a clear attempt to escape his hold. He let her go and watched Thea run into Magnus’ arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you Magnus”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too Thea. But I’m counting on you, someone needs to make sure your daddy is being careful too”</p><p>“you’re right, he’s going to be sad again”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magnus left Friday at 11am and Alec became miserable on Sunday night. Despite calling every evening, Alec felt really down. They kept the nightly phone call ritual, Thea talking to Magnus each day too.</p><p> </p><p>On the second weekend away, Alec was having dinner at his sister’s place on Friday night when his phone rang. After their call, Alec went back to the living room, to find everyone looking at him. Clary was the first who dared talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec, how’s Magnus?”</p><p>“he’s great, everything’s great!”</p><p>“and don’t you sound great! Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“what is there to say Clary? I miss him, he’s in Vegas and I’m stuck in New York”</p><p>“I’m sorry Alec”</p><p>“not your fault Clary, sorry for snapping”</p><p> </p><p>He hugged her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Isabelle went to her brother and hugged him on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“well, you’ve still got us”</p><p>“I know Izzy, thanks, but it’s not the same. I love y'all but it's different from how I love him...”</p><p> </p><p>Alec stopped talking when he finished his sentence and became white as a sheet.</p><p> </p><p>“you ok Alec?”</p><p>“I love him”</p><p>“well duh”</p><p>“no Clary you don’t get it. I love him and I never told him”</p><p>“you’re kidding right? You live with the man and you’ve never told him?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle was looking at Alec knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“you just realized it big brother, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I need to tell him”</p><p> </p><p>Alec made a move to reach for his phone when Izzy grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re not telling him you love him for the first time over the phone”</p><p>“but he’s away for two more weeks”</p><p>“so? Go to Vegas!”</p><p>“what about Thea?”</p><p> </p><p>Simon, who was smirking but not saying anything, hollered.</p><p> </p><p>“hey kid, you wanna stay over the weekend? We’ll play Overwatch!”</p><p>“yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Simon looked at Alec, pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thea’s good”</p><p>“but what about the shop? Tomorrow is Saturday, I need to open”</p><p> </p><p>Clary spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it Alec, you trust me right? And I can have Jace come too, so he can handle the register while I do the reading”</p><p>“are you guys sure?”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of yes erupted and Thea entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s happening?”</p><p>“Bug, I’m going to Vegas over the weekend to see magnus. You’ll be nice with Simon and Izzy, ok?”</p><p>“ok Daddy, give him a kiss for me”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hugged his daughter and he was sure he heard Clary mutter “oh he’s gonna do more than kiss him alright”. He said goodbye to everyone, went home to grab his bag and straight to the airport where he caught the first flight to Vegas.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 10pm when Alec finally got off the place and rushed out of the airport. Thankfully, the drive wasn’t long and he reached the Bellagio before 11pm.</p><p> </p><p>Alec already knew where to find Magnus, they always made sure Alec knew of his room number in case he needed to contact him.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the 31<sup>st</sup> floor, his body started to shake and he almost ran to Magnus’ door. He knocked once and waited. When no answer came, he knocked again, harder. A few minutes later, a tired-looking Magnus opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander? What are you doing here? Is Thea alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec took in the sight of his boyfriend, in sweatpants and one of his shirts, a pair of glasses on his nose and couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it sooner. He smiled, cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, I needed to see you”</p><p>“I missed you too, I’m glad you’re here. How long are you staying?”</p><p>“I have to be back in Brooklyn on Sunday evening”</p><p>“ok, give me a minute, I’ll go change and we’ll go out”</p><p> </p><p>Alec let Magnus lead him in the room but when Magnus went to take his hand away, Alec held it in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna go out”</p><p>“oh? We can do that tomorrow then, of course you must be exhausted”</p><p>“I am tired, that’s true. But instead of visiting Vegas, I’d rather make love to you”</p><p> </p><p>Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen a bit and then grow darker. Before he could lose his courage, Alec pulled Magnus closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to show you how much I missed you. I want to show you how difficult it was for me to stay away. And I want to make sure you know how much I love you Magnus”</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard the sharp intake of breath even before he saw the surprise on Magnus’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it took me so long to realize it. But to be fair, I’ve never been in love before. I am in love with you, have been for a while now. I realized it tonight and just had to tell you. I love you Magnus”</p><p> </p><p>Alec saw various expressions cross Magnus’ face but couldn’t read any of them. When Magnus’ eyes started to water, Alec got worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Alexander. I was so scared to tell you. Scared it was going to be too much too soon, scared you wouldn’t reciprocate. I’ve been in love with you for weeks, if not from the start”</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled in the bedroom and took their time removing clothes, kissing each and every spot of skin that became available. And with every touch, kiss, movement, a whispered “I love you” was uttered.</p><p> </p><p>When Alec woke up on Saturday morning, he felt Magnus’ arm draped around him and a goofy smile made its way on his face. He turned in his boyfriend’s embrace and kissed his forehead. The movement woke Magnus up and as soon as his eyes were open, Alec smile widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning baby”</p><p>“morning”</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>“and I’ll never get over hearing it…”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed languidly until Magnus had to be up and ready for his day.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I have to go”</p><p>“don’t worry about it. I’m going to take a look around, and there’s always the pool as a last resort”</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p>“do you know when you’ll be back?”</p><p>“probably around 5. Enjoy your day my love”</p><p> </p><p>Alec spent his Saturday walking around and playing a bit. He made reservations for the evening at Hell’s Kitchen to feel like home and even managed to find tickets for a Cirque du Soleil show.</p><p> </p><p>When Magnus finally came back, they spent the evening out dining and enjoying a spectacular show. They even took a stroll down the Forum shops in the Caesar’s Palace, grabbing an ice-cream near the replica of the Trevi Fountain. Both men were happy when they reached their hotel room, tired but so delighted by the other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Alec left Vegas on Sunday morning, as planned.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s only two more weeks Darling, and then I’ll be home”</p><p>“I know. I love you, so much”</p><p>“love you too Alexander. See you on the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec checked in after kissing his boyfriend goodbye and sent a quick text to Isabelle to let her know he’ll be on time.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was seated in the waiting area, Alec realized that Magnus had called their place “home” and as much as he himself considered it their home, it was the first time Magnus referred to Alec’s apartment as his home too.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait for the two weeks to be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. End of a year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus and Alec deal with everyday life, and with parental situations.<br/>The end of the year is approaching, Christmas celebration just around the corner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>First I hoe you're all staying safe and that the heat wave isn't as horrid as the one I'm living under...</p><p>So, we're almost finished, this chapter is, once again, pure fluff. </p><p>As usual, is if you want you can come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya </p><p>Take care of yourselves and see you next week for the last one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec counted the days until Magnus was finally home. And when September began, a new routine started. Thea was back in school, Alec in his shop, while Magnus worked on promoting his book and helped Alec with the store.</p><p> </p><p>It felt comfortable, easy. Alec was glad when, around Thanksgiving, Magnus asked him something. Thea was already in bed and both men were in front of the tv, Alec with his head in Magnus’ lap, when he felt Magnus’ hand still its movement in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec just nodded and turned his head so he could see his boyfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“we’ve been living together for a while now and I enjoy sharing all this with you. And Thea of course. She’s actually who I want to talk to you about”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sensed that the topic was deeper than what he had been expecting so he sat up next to Magnus, turned over on the couch to face his boyfriend, and gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening”</p><p>“I know I wasn’t back yet when school started and that it probably would have been easier then but I was wondering… would you… you know what nevermind”</p><p> </p><p>Alec got closer to Magnus and grabbed his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“baby you know you can ask me anything. Do you prefer we wait for Thea to be up? Since it seems to be about her, you might want her input as well?”</p><p>“No, I actually waited until she was asleep. It’s more of a parenting issue I guess”</p><p>Alec stiffened at that.</p><p>“oh really? Ok, anything’s bothering you?”</p><p>“no, please don’t assume the worst Alexander. It’s just… you know how schools ask for emergency contacts? People they can call when there’s a problem…”</p><p>“yes”</p><p>“well, I was wondering if you’d consider… because I have more free time than you so it would probably be easier for me… I would be honored if you’d consider putting my name down as well as yours, to be allowed to go Thea in case she needs someone”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. He knew Magnus cared for his daughter, never doubted it. But taking this responsibility made him a parental figure in Thea’s life and even though Alec thoroughly enjoyed the idea of the three of them being a family, he would have been scared of asking Magnus for such a big commitment.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand if you think it’s too much but the idea crossed my mind since my schedule is usually more amenable than yours, I could get to the school faster if Thea is in need”</p><p> </p><p>Before Magnus could go on, Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“baby, are you sure? I love that you want to help me with Thea, but I need to make sure that you know what you’re signing up for. Thea has been on her best behavior for now, because it’s new, because she likes you. But she can be a hardship, and act like the 8 year old that she is, crying, shouting, throwing tantrums. I want you to be aware of that before you agree to anything. I would gladly put your name down on the school papers, thank you for offering. The simple fact that you want to help me with her is… I can’t find words, I love you so much”</p><p>“I’ll admit I’ve only seen good sides of her for now, but I’d love to help you. Thea is a wonderful kid”</p><p>“ok, I’ll tell the administration tomorrow then, and ask them to add your name to Isabelle’s. Thank you Magnus”</p><p>“I’m glad you trust her with me”</p><p>“Of course I do. I’ve seen how you are with her, I know you can handle her”</p><p> </p><p>True to his words, Alec got Magnus’ name added the following day. They didn’t have to wait for long though to witness one of those tantrums Alec had mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks before Christmas, Alec didn’t hear Magnus come home over the screaming match he was having with his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what your friend says, you’re not dying your hair”</p><p>“I can’t do anything with you”</p><p>“and why would you want to do that anyway, your hair is beautiful”</p><p>“you never understand anything. You’re so uptight, you don’t care about what I feel, you only think about yourself or your boyfriend. You never have time for me anymore”</p><p>“Bug, first you never ever speak to me like that ever again. I will not accept any disrespect. Is that clear?”</p><p>Alec’s voice had taken an icy tone that Magnus had never heard before. Alec waited until Thea nodded and then crouched at her level.</p><p>“Bug look at me. You are the most important person in my life. I will always have time for you. If something is bothering you, you come and talk to me. And we can discuss it and assess. So, do you have a problem with Magnus living here? We need to talk it out Bug because he’s here to stay but we can adapt some things. Like we can go back to just me reading you a bedtime story if you feel like you don’t see me enough”</p><p>“no Daddy. I like it when Magnus reads to me, he does funny voices”</p><p>“ok then”</p><p>“I don’t have problems with Magnus living here, he’s always nice and kind to me. I don’t know…”</p><p>Alec could see his daughter’s eyes fill with tears, he knew perfectly well that her words had gone farther than what she meant to say but she needed to understand that words could be hurtful too.</p><p>“it changed a lot of things for you Bug. But you can’t just scream and throw a fit each time Magnus or I say no. It doesn’t work that way”</p><p>“I’m sorry Daddy”</p><p>“thank you. Now I’d like you to go to your room and stay there for twenty minutes and think about it all. I’ll be there if you want to talk afterwards”</p><p>“ok Daddy, I’m sorry. I love you”</p><p>“love you too Bug”</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned and saw Magnus looking at him with an expression on his face he couldn’t read.</p><p> </p><p>“hey baby, didn’t hear you come in”</p><p>“that’s not surprising with the ruckus the little one was making”</p><p>“she reminds me so much of Isabelle when she’s like that”</p><p> </p><p>Alec saw Magnus shift on his feet until his raised his head and looked him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“so I’m here to stay?”</p><p>“well… for me you are. The other side of that choice is up to you”</p><p>“I guess I was still…”</p><p>“what? Worried I would side her way?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I might in a way still have been worried yes…”</p><p>“I love you Magnus, I’m sorry I made a terrible mistake at our beginning, I’m never letting you go again”</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Christmas was around the corner. Alec was overwhelmed with clients and orders at the shop, which was to be expected and also meant the year would end great.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas, for the first time in years, was to be celebrated at Maryse’s. She had invited Alec, his siblings and all their significant others. Alec, for the first time, would share Christmas with someone he loved, and share this love with his family.</p><p> </p><p>On Christmas Eve, Alec, Magnus and Thea were the first to arrive, as Alec wanted to help his mother prepare everything. It had been way too long since he had celebrated with her and wanted to make the most of it.</p><p> </p><p>Thea and Magnus were getting the table ready while Alec and Maryse were working in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“you look happy Alec”</p><p>“I am Mom”</p><p>“Magnus is a really nice man. I’m glad you found your happiness”</p><p>“I’m glad too”</p><p>“I’m sorry I prevented you from finding it sooner”</p><p>“think about it that way: I probably wouldn’t have met Magnus otherwise, so it’s for the best”</p><p>“something tells me that you would have found each other anyway”</p><p>“probably, I hope so. It does feel that way, like he was meant to be in my life”</p><p> </p><p>The whole family arrived a few hours later and everyone gathered for dinner. Isabelle, being almost 8 months pregnant, had asked for an early dinner and an exception to the morning after rule for the presents.</p><p> </p><p>In the span of three hours, dinner had been taken, gifts had been exchanged and opened, and soon, it was time to go.</p><p> </p><p>Alec and Magnus said goodbye to everyone and Alec carried Thea to the cab, after she had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached their apartment, Magnus offered to carry Thea to bed. They reached her bedroom and Magnus carefully took her coat off and put her to bed, with Alec by his side. Alec kissed his daughter, followed by Magnus who did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“night Bug, Merry Christmas”</p><p>“good night Thea, sweet dreams”</p><p>“Night Daddy, night Dad” Thea answered sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes bulged out of his head and Magnus looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Once outside of Thea’s room, Alec heard Magnus whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“did she just…”</p><p>“call you Dad?”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“sounded like it”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec answered nonplussed until he realized how Magnus was freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>“how are you not freaking out?!”</p><p>“why should I? you take care of her almost as much as I do, it makes sense she’d see you as a parenting figure. Does it bother you?”</p><p>“Darling, you know I love your girl, so much. So no, it doesn’t bother me at all. It’s just…”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“are you ok with it?”</p><p>“you being a parenting figure to my child? More than. Magnus you’re already acting like one, Thea just put a name on it”</p><p>“but what if I screw up? At parenting I mean…”</p><p>“there’s no manual, it’s bound to happen. But don’t worry, it happens to all of us. As long as you’re ok with it, I don’t mind Thea calling you Dad”</p><p>“can we maybe talk to her about it tomorrow?”</p><p>“definitely. Let’s go to bed ok?”</p><p>“just a sec Darling, I have a gift for you”</p><p>“Magnus, you already got me something”</p><p>“I know, this is different”</p><p> </p><p>Alec took the sheet of paper Magnus was handing him.</p><p> </p><p>“is this what I think it is?”</p><p>“I gave notice for my apartment, so if you’ll still have me, I guess I truly am here to stay”</p><p>“I love you baby, so much”</p><p>“love you too”</p><p> </p><p>On Christmas day, Alec and Magnus were awoken by Thea, who knocked on their door and asked if she could come in for morning cuddles. Alec had barely had time to say yes that Thea was climbing in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“morning Daddy, Merry Christmas”</p><p>“Morning Bug, Merry Christmas”</p><p>“Morning Magnus, Merry Christmas”</p><p>“Merry Christmas to you cupcake”</p><p> </p><p>Thea scrunched her nose at that.</p><p> </p><p>“not cupcake”</p><p>“no…”</p><p>“ok, we need to find something then, and bear, chipmunk, pie, pumpkin and cupcake are out”</p><p>“you know, you can always call me Bug, just like Daddy does”</p><p>“but that’s his special name for you Thea”</p><p>“You’re special too Magnus”</p><p>“I love you Thea-Bug. Hey, Thea-Bug sounds great, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Thea nodded shyly and Alec felt it was the best moment to bring up Thea’s slip up from last night.</p><p> </p><p>“sounds good to me too. Almost as good as Thea calling you Dad, Magnus”</p><p> </p><p>Thea blushed furiously at that and stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Thea it’s ok. No one is mad. Do you remember that you said it last night?”</p><p>“I do, it just slipped. I mean, I think of Magnus as a dad but I know it’s a lot”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded at Magnus, telling him silently to take the next part.</p><p> </p><p>“Thea-Bug, I love you, I’d be more than happy if you wanted to call me dad, but it’s up to you, whatever you feel comfortable doing. We can take it one step at a time”</p><p>“I love you too Magnus’</p><p> </p><p>Alec watched the two people he loved the most and felt like his life finally was how it had always been supposed to be.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Love is not a fairy tale - but it doesn't mean it can't be magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malec and all the people around them reach the end of the journey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, </p><p>I'm super emotional posting this. We've officially reached the end of it. I was scared I wouldn't make it, I'm glad I did it without missing Thursdays :)</p><p>First, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who read, liked, commented this fic, you have no idea how much it helped me go on. </p><p>Second, I have no plan on going further on this one, as my main goal was to have Malec together. So this means that I will probably start working on something else in the upcoming days/weeks. I have some ideas in my head (or in my notebook to be more precise) that I can't wait to get my hands on.</p><p>Last but not least, I hope you'll like the ending. As the previous chapters, it's filled with fluff, but I think you now all know that I can't do angst, and I need happiness!</p><p>On to it, enjoy, comment, like, or tell me if you don't ;) You can always come talk to me on here or on my twitter @caronahya</p><p>Take care of yourselves &lt;3</p><p>ps: I did steal the girls' names from Arrow, that's no coincidence. Thea was one of my favorite, and Mia made the end everything. It felt like a great way of mixing my two realms ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new Year started in a rush. Alec had closed the shop a few days, to enjoy time with his family. They had decided to celebrate just the three of them, with nice food and some family-friendly drinks.</p><p> </p><p>A few days in the new year, they went to have dinner at Carlita’s, to celebrate with Jim and Allison.</p><p> </p><p>“happy new year my lovelies, how are you?”</p><p>“happy new year Allison, we’re great. What about you? Did you celebrate a bit?”</p><p>“we went to see the kids over Christmas, but nothing else. Thea you can go say hi to Jim, he’ll be happy to see you”</p><p> </p><p>Thea dashed through the restaurant and went in the kitchen. Alec could hear her scream a happy new year to Jim, who laughed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“what about you lovebirds?”</p><p>“we had Christmas with my family and celebrated new year just the three of us”</p><p>“that’s good, to take some time to be with your loved ones”</p><p>“it is. We officially moved in together”</p><p>“but, I thought you already had”</p><p>“I had kept my apartment just in case, you know, I needed a back up plan. I’d never lived with anyone before, let alone a single dad”</p><p>“Please Magnus, don’t feel like you have to justify, I’m not judging. Thinking rationally is important. But I’m glad you’re moved in”</p><p> </p><p>Thea came back rushing towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, Dad, Jim is going to make me a bunny pizza”</p><p> </p><p>Alec saw Allison’s eyes widen and a small smile settle on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“that’s new too”</p><p>“it is. But it makes sense”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it”</p><p> </p><p>Thea was talking animatedly with magnus while Alec and Allison discussed more quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really happy for you Alec, you can’t imagine how much I hoped for good things for you. Magnus changed you. He also changed you life. Thea adores him, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“she really does, hence the Dad thing”</p><p>“how do you feel about it?”</p><p>“honestly, it’s the best and the weirdest feeling at the same time. I never thought I could have it all, you know, a family. And yet, here I am. I love them so much”</p><p>“I can see that… let me take you to your table”</p><p> </p><p>They ate their dinner and left with a very tired Thea, who asked to be carried home, to which Magnus happily obliged.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Alec was awoken in the middle of the night by his phone ringing. He was about to turn it off when he saw Simon’s name flashing on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Simon, is everything ok?”</p><p>“the baby is coming Alec”</p><p>“what? Now? But it’s not the end of January yet”</p><p>“yeah well, they’ve decided to come early. I have to go back but I thought you’d want to know”</p><p>“thank you Simon, I’ll be there in a few”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hung up and woke Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, Izzy is having her baby. I’m going to the hospital”</p><p>“go, go, I’ll take Thea to school and handle the store. Go be with your sister”</p><p> </p><p>Alec brushed his teeth, got dressed and rushed to the hospital. He arrived to find his mother already there, which made his heart ache a bit. When Lydia had given birth to Thea, only Isabelle and Jace had come. Despite being happy for his sister, he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous.</p><p> </p><p>“hi mom”</p><p>“Alec, it’s good to see you”</p><p>“you too. So, how far along is she?”</p><p>“Simon came an hour ago, saying they would move her to the delivery room soon”</p><p> </p><p>As if hearing his name, Simon appeared in the doorway, a goofy smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Alec, you’ve arrived just in time. How would you like to meet your niece?”</p><p>“it’s a girl?”</p><p>“it’s a girl”</p><p>“congratulations Simon. Thea is gonna be thrilled, I know she hoped for a girl”</p><p>“Maryse, you can come too if you’d like”</p><p>“I’d love to meet her”</p><p> </p><p>They went to the nursery and saw the tiny bundle, all wrapped in pink and sleeping quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“guys, meet Mia Lewis”</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at his niece and felt tears prickle his eyes. He couldn’t believe his baby sister was a mom.</p><p> </p><p>“how’s Isabelle?”</p><p>“she’s fine, resting. It was an easy birth, or so the team says. I wouldn’t give my opinion on it”</p><p>“you’d better, if you want to keep your head on. I made the mistake of talking about it instead of Lydia once and ouch”</p><p>“I’m going back to Iz, I’ll come get you when you can see her”</p><p> </p><p>Simon left and Alec looked on his side, to find his mother with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“you ok mom?”</p><p>“she’s precious”</p><p>“she is”</p><p>“I can’t believe I missed it for Thea”</p><p>“it’s ok mom”</p><p>“no it’s not. I can’t believe I wasn’t there for her, for you, even for Lydia. I should have been there. But I can’t change the past, I’ll just have to make sure I never miss anything again”</p><p> </p><p>The relief Alec felt in that moment was something he never knew he needed. He got closer to his mom and opened his arms, where Maryse crashed and hold onto him like her life depended on it. Alec hadn’t hugged his mom in forever, it felt strange to be able to rest his head on top of hers, but the sheer force of love she put into the hug made him feel smaller than her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec got back home to find Magnus in his shop.</p><p> </p><p>“hi baby, thank you for today”</p><p>“hush, it was nothing. So?”</p><p>“it’s a girl, Mia”</p><p> </p><p>Alec showed Magnus the few pictures he had taken. When the store closed for lunch, they went upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, can I talk to you about my book?”</p><p>“please. The launch is next month right?”</p><p>“that’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve decided to postpone the launch of the last book. The second one is still going strong and I think it’s best to wait a bit; my publicist agrees. It also gives me more time to work on my new book”</p><p>“if you’re sure, then go for it. I just need to ask, it’s not because of us right? I mean, I know Thea is taking a lot of your time, and I rely on you for the store”</p><p>“don’t worry Darling. I enjoy doing all this for you, with you. I write books, working in a bookstore isn’t really a hardship. As for Thea, you know I cherish my time with her”</p><p>“ok, then go for it. I’ll support you no matter what”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus ended up postponing his book for 6 months. In the meantime, Alec saw him open up and adapt to family life beautifully. Alec had never realized how much being in a comitted relationship could change everything.</p><p> </p><p>Over the following weeks, they made sure to visit Isabelle regularly. All of them were in love with Mia. Isabelle and Simon adjusted well to being parents.</p><p> </p><p>During Spring Break, Dan came to the store and told Alec how everything had changed for him. School was challenging, he was learning so much. Alec was ecstatic when he saw the pleasure on Dan’s face. Someday, he’d tell his mom to come clean to Dan and tell him she was the one behind the scholarship, but not now.</p><p> </p><p>Maryse made sur to be involved in Thea’s life. She was the one to take her to her dance lessons. She stayed the whole sessions and watched her granddaughter dance. She also took time to get to know her son and his boyfriend better. Alec could see she was trying really hard to make up for lost time.</p><p> </p><p>When April came, Alec booked a table at Carlita’s to celebrate his one year anniversary with Magnus. He’d asked Allison for a private table, the one under the stairs, the one they usually took when it was just the two of them. Thea would be staying with Maryse for the weekend, so that they could make it a romantic one.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the restaurant and Allison took them to their table, telling them she’d be back with prosecco, to celebrate their anniversary. Once they had their glasses, Alec looked at Magnus and started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, I can’t believe it’s already been a year. I feel like it was yesterday we met. I am so thankful that you decided to stick with me despite everything. I am grateful that you treat my daughter as if she was yours. You’ve made my life so much better in just the span of a year, I can’t imagine what the rest of our lives will look like”.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus inhaled sharply, and looked at Alec with a questioning gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“you know, if I didn’t know you better, I’d thought you were proposing”</p><p>“looks like you don’t know me well enough then”</p><p> </p><p>Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands in his and went on.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, you’re brightening my life so much, you’re making me a better person just by being by my side. With you, I don’t fear anything. So yes, the rest of our lives sounds like music to my ears, and I was wondering if you, Magnus Bane, would do me the honor of becoming my husband?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec saw Magnus’ mouth open and close, with no noise coming out. After a minute, tears rolled down Magnus’ face and Alec didn’t know whether it was of pain or happiness. When no answer came, Alec stroked Magnus’ hands and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s ok Magnus, I know it’s soon. I’m sorry I put you on the spot like this. I just felt like this was the perfect place. But…”</p><p>“stop talking”</p><p> </p><p>There was no malice behind Magnus’ words. His voice was strained but it was soft anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“it is a surprise, I really didn’t expect that. But how you can imagine I would say anything but yes to that offer is beyond me. Alexander, I love you. You changed my life too, you can’t imagine how much. Clary used to make fun of me, telling me I would end up a hermit if I didn’t allow anyone near me. But I couldn’t be happier with anyone else. You’re like the other part of myself I didn’t know I was missing. Yes, Alexander, I would love to become your husband”</p><p> </p><p>Alec got up and grabbed Magnus’ face with both hands, kissing him hard on the mouth. Both men were standing, Magnus had grabbed Alec’s waist to steady himself, and Allison arrived at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“you know I love you both young men, but you need to tell me what got you both so excited”</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at Magnus and smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“we’re engaged”</p><p>“oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>Allison screamed so loud that the whole restaurant got quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, come here!”</p><p> </p><p>Jim came running in the restaurant, worried by his wife’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“they’re engaged Jim! I told you he would do it, I called it!”</p><p> </p><p>The whole restaurant started clapping loudly, and Alec blushed like never. He hid his face in Magnus’ neck, who just kissed the inside on his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you Alec, Magnus. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go back to my kitchen”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They decided to have a summer wedding. The whole family gathered in Brooklyn, where the wedding was celebrated at city hall. Maryse wanted them to have it in her family house, but they wanted to do a first bash where it all started.</p><p> </p><p>They all got ready to leave for the Hamptons, and celebrate over the weekend, with another ceremony in the lawn, where their family and friends would gather with them.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from their family, Allison and Jim came to celebrate, along with Dan, who wrote a beautiful poem for them, that would hang behind the counter at the store for years, even after Dan became a well-known author.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding ceremony was intimate and beautiful. Both men exchanging words of love, understanding and growing old together.</p><p> </p><p>Alec even added to his vows how he was glad they were a family and that he hoped it wouldn’t be the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, once Magnus and Alec were in their room, Magnus looked at Alec, smiling lovingly at him and asked?</p><p> </p><p>“so, did I hear you right, you want our family to grow?”</p><p>“I would love to have a baby with you Magnus”</p><p>“I would love nothing more Darling”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>